


20th Year of December

by Alverie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boku dake ga Inai Machi | ERASED Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Stalker, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 68,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverie/pseuds/Alverie
Summary: On 15th December 2009, Kageyama Tobio went missing and his body was found 7 days later on his birthday. Murdered.Now, 1 minute before 22 December 2017, Oikawa Tooru was having a toast to celebrate Kageyama’s supposed 20th birthday when he found himself waking up on his last year as a middle schooler.And 1 month before Kageyama Tobio’s supposed murder.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kunimi Akira & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 427
Kudos: 905
Collections: Anu2020





	1. Happy Birthday, Dearest Deceased

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this idea dancing in my head for a while now so here ya go. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**26th December 2009,** _The body of the missing Kageyama Tobio was finally found after he went missing since 15th December._

_Kageyama Tobio was reported missing after he failed to return from school from his usual volleyball practice. For 7 days, Miyagi was in mourning for the missing Kageyama Tobio who would turn twelve in 7 more days. On 22nd of December, the body of Kageyama Tobio was found in the storeroom of the Kitagawa Daiichi's gym._

_There are multiple signs of struggle, signifying that Kageyama Tobio was taken forcefully the day he was alone in the gym. Police also reported signs of sexual assault towards the boy._

_Now, Miyagi mourned for the brutal murder of the would-be twelve-year-old Kageyama Tobio. Currently, there are no suspects._

* * *

_December 21st, 2017_

Oikawa Tooru hated winter. It's cold and the snow makes it hard to walk. And for when he wears his glasses, it would easily fog up. Usually, he opted to use his contacts but he accidentally woke up late thanks to the comfort of the warm blanket and forgot where he put his contact lens.

He hoped spring would come soon.

Entering the Izakaya, he was greeted by the loud voice of his high school teammates. Ever since they went their separate way in college, it became harder to meet with each other but somehow, they manage to find the one day where they are all in Miyagi and free to meet up. Tooru cheerfully greets them and ignore the taunts from Matsukawa and Hanamaki at his messy hair and his glasses. Nice to know that some people never change.

"Iwa-chan! Long time no see!"

Iwaizumi grins and return his hug. They went on their separate way after high school but their connection never wavers. Though they rarely met, they would often call each other and it's almost as if they never separated. Though Tooru does miss the physical contact with his childhood friend. Tooru sat next to Iwaizumi after the excitement ends.

"Never thought that your appearance would get worse after all these years, Oikawa!"

"Mean! Iwa-chan!"

Tooru pouts before he broke into a laugh as the others joined in as well, remembering the many times Iwaizumi would tease him while Tooru would whines until Iwaizumi hits him.

He had missed this.

Sure, he had many friends while in college but his high school teammates but there is always something special with his high school teammates.

"Kindaichi! Nice to see that you've finally got rid of that turnip haircut!"

The others laugh as Kindaichi blushes and ran his hand on his short hair. Kunimi is smirking as he playfully jabs Kindaichi. Iwaizumi stood up as he held out his drink.

"Now that our fashionably late captain is finally here, we can finally start. _Kanpai_!"

" _Kanpai_!"

The glasses clang as they said their toast. With that, they all started drinking and the chatters start. That day, it feels like they have returned to being a mere high-schooler, talking about everything and nothing. On who's in a relationship as well as who's tying the knot.

At this, Tooru deflates a bit. Though he dated around a lot, he never seems to find the right one for him. Men, women, no matter who it is, it's as if something is missing in their relationship that makes Tooru unsatisfied and his partner always seems to notice this eventually, hence the breakup.

(He finds himself remembering a pair of wide blue eyes staring at him in amazement.)

Nevertheless, he never lets it deter his confidence. Volleyball is still his number one priority after all.

* * *

The party seems to rages on forever but then Tooru notices the clock. It was a strange clock shaped like a bird and black in colour. It reminded him of a crow. Or a raven. Who cares about the differences?

"Ah, I got to leave now,"

All the others look at him in shock, "Already? It's only 11, dude. Don't tell me that not only did you lose your fashion sense, did you also turn into a grandpa?"

Toor pouts as the whole table erupts in laughter, "Excuse you, I haven't lost my fashion sense. It just so happens that the blanket was so comfy and it was extra cold today!"

They continue to laugh and Tooru finds himself smiling as well as he wears his jacket, preparing to leave.

"Wait, you're really leaving? Didn't you have a break tomorrow?" Iwaizumi asked, his face scrunch in confusion.

Tooru smiles but there's a tinge of sadness in it, "Sorry, there's something important this night,"

The table quietens down and Tooru felt bad for ruining the mood. Even though it's been eight years, no one was able to wipe the incident off their minds, especially now that they are back in Miyagi. It would be more surprising if they did forget about it.

"…Sorry for ruining the mood. But I'll be leaving now. Really, it's nice to see you guys again. Bye!"

Tooru quickly leaves but he can hear the quiet farewells from them. Just as he went outside of the Izakaya, he felt his arm being grabbed by someone. Iwaizumi is now looking at him worriedly and Tooru had a feeling on what he was about to say.

"Tooru… you know it wasn't your fault, right?"

Tooru tried to smile reassuringly but the smile he gave was pathetic as mind reels back to the one winter day at Kitagawa Daiichi's gym. When that boy's blue eyes are still opened and filled with so many emotions.

Eyes he could never see again.

"I know it wasn't my fault. I tried, Hajime but some days, I couldn't help but blame myself. Especially during this time of the year…"

Another reason why Tooru hates winter.

"Thanks for worrying but I'm fine. It's just that… I promised something to him today. It's the least I could do,"

Iwaizumi nodded but he still looks worried as he lets go of Tooru's arm, "Well, I'll see you again, I guess,"

Tooru smiles, genuinely this time, "There's no way you'd be able to get rid of me, Iwa-chan. See ya!"

As he walks back home, he looks at the darkening sky as the snow drops. He couldn't see any moon or stars with the only light illuminating his way is the streetlights.

(Is this darkness what he sees during those seven days?)

Tooru warmed his hands with his breath. His glasses are fogging up again and it's hard to look forward.

He hopes spring arrives soon.

* * *

His room never changes. After he left, his mother cleaned it up every day though she never touches anything in his room which he is thankful for. Setting down his bag, he took out the alcohol he bought on the way here and pour it out onto two cups. Leaving it on his table for a while, Oikawa opened his drawer that he hasn't opened in a while.

Inside of it feels like a time capsule. He finds himself reminiscing from the many photos from his high school days. He took out the only framed photo and set it on the table. As he closed the drawer, his eyes caught sight of a volleyball strap. His hands hover over the volleyball strap before he decides to take it out. It seems to still be in a good condition though slightly worn out perhaps due to the fact that it never sees the light of the day much.

He looks at the picture and traces his hand on the person on it. His midnight black hair had always seemed so soft even though the boy never seems to bother taking care of it. When the boy doesn't do it consciously, he has the most adorable smile. His eyes had always been the most captivating thing about him. Even when the boy was the worst when it comes to communication, his eyes seem to speak a thousand words.

Tooru loved those eyes.

He lifts his cup as his eyes never left the picture, "There are 5 minutes left. In 5 more minutes, you'd have been able to drink this. Unlike Kunimi. While we're all drinking today, he's the only one who's drinking milk. It reminded me of you,"

Tooru laughs as he remembers the annoyed look on Kunimi's face as they all tease him for being underage. Thankfully the owner still allows Kunimi to enter the Izakaya.

"Tobio… I wish you were here,"

For eight years, he tried not to think of Kageyama Tobio much. Often, he finds himself avoiding from returning to Miyagi due to the bittersweet memories tied with it. The day they received the news that Tobio's body was found, his leg felt so weak that Iwaizumi had to hold him to prevent him from falling. His ears are ringing, he couldn't hear anything anymore. He can feel his hand sweating and his heart beats faster. The tears fell and the only sound in his ear is the wailing from his mouth.

He wasn't able to read the article on Tobio for months. When he finally reads it, he can feel himself trembling. There were too many emotions during that time that Tooru finds himself punching the wall to the point where his precious setter's hand turns red. Iwaizumi just silently treats his hand and never scolds him for ruining his hand and renders him unable to play volleyball for a while.

It feels unreal that Kageyama Tobio was no longer with them.

Now, eight years later, he is sitting alone in his room drinking with a picture.

It feels pathetic.

"Happy birthday, Tobio. _Kanpai_ ,"

Tooru sighs as he downed his drink in one go.

The clock displaying is displaying 11:59 p.m but Tooru had already felt sleepy. Usually he would be able to stay awake until at least two in the morning. Yawning, Tooru finds himself grabbing the volleyball strap as he went to his bed. Lying down, he holds the strap tightly as his eyes slowly feel heavier.

'Good night, Tobio,'

* * *

He dreams of blue.

Of blue eyes and blue jerseys.

Of a boy who seems to have a faraway look whenever Tooru saw him alone (which is a lot of time).

He dreams of the last day he saw the boy.

That day, he wishes he never leaves the gym.

* * *

_"Tooru-san… I can call you that?"_

"Tooru,"

"Tooru!"

"TOORU!"

Tooru opened his eyes and immediately sit up from his bed. His mother is in front of his door looking displeased and younger, "Weekend is already over. Hajime is waiting for you downstairs. Hurry up!"

Tooru blinks as he stares around his room confusedly. His table is filled with middle school books and things related to volleyballs. The framed picture and the alcohol are no longer there. He looks at his hands. He is still grasping the volleyball strap.

"Tooru!"

Tooru jolted, "I'm going! I'm going!" he hurriedly stuffed the strap inside his bag as he hurried to the bathroom.

This doesn't feel real.

He must still be dreaming.

He doesn't remember his face being this young.

"Oi! There you are! Hurry up already, we're going to be late for morning practice,"

"Iwa-chan…"

Tooru had forgotten Iwaizumi's formerly round face. His sharp jaw and muscular body had only started to develop and his grouchy face looks adorable at this age compared to the scary look he had as a 22-year-old.

"Thanks, Mrs Oikawa! I'll be taking Tooru now!"

"Have a nice day, boys!"

Tooru was still in a daze even as Iwaizumi is dragging him by the collar.

"What's up with you today? Don't tell me you're up all-night watching volleyball tournament again?"

"No! It's just… I had a strange dream…"

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, "Knowing you, it's probably another weird dream about alien exchange program… Well, we need you to focus, captain! Aren't you bringing us to nationals this year?"

"Right…"

He opened the door to the gym and he immediately feels nostalgic. The smell of the gym, the sound of the volleyballs as well as the colour of his surroundings, it really does feels real…

"Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san! Good morning!"

Ah, what a beautifully cruel dream this is.

Right in front of him is Kageyama Tobio, alive and breathing.

Without realizing it, Tooru starts crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update may take some times because I need to plan out the story~  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated (⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	2. The Boy Who Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen the new episode?? My Oikage and Atsukage heart is thriving ❤❤❤

_15th December 2009_

"Oikawa-san! Can you practice with me today?"

Tooru grimace. It's been almost nine months since Kageyama Tobio joined the team and six months since he had been asking Tooru every day to practice with him and teach him his serve. Despite the constant rejection, the boy never seems to give up.

"No way, idiot! How many times do I have to say it," Tooru stuck his tongue out at Tobio. He knows that he's acting immaturely but it has become a habit at this point.

"But…"

"Nope, don't want to! Bye!"

He turned his back from Tobio and drag Iwaizumi with him. Tobio stayed silent and it seems that there isn't much resistant today. Usually, Tobio asks at least three times. At least.

"Sorry, Kageyama… Don't forget to lock the doors,"

After walking for a while, Iwaizumi suddenly smack his head.

"Ow! That hurts, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi scowls, "Stop being mean to Kageyama already! You'll be a high schooler next April. Try to act like a good upperclassman for once,"

Tooru pouts, "I can't help it! Tobio-chan is so annoying, asking the same thing every day!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and look at him in disappointment. No matter how many times he denied it, Iwaizumi really has the quality of a mother. A very scary, violent mother,

"Kageyama didn't do anything wrong. Don't you usually like it when people are worshipping you?"

"Tobio-chan is different! He just wants to steal my skills even when he's already a genius. What a thief!"

Iwaizumi didn't say anything but his steady glare quickly makes Tooru uneasy.

"I know, I know. I'll practice with him next week. Consider it as his birthday present,"

"Wait, you remember his birthday?" Iwaizumi looks surprised but he also seems amused about it which quickly causes Tooru to speak in defence.

"I remember everyone's birthday! I'm the captain after all!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say,"

Tooru pouts but he didn't say anything else. No matter how annoying Tobio is, Tooru couldn't forget his birthday. Surely the boy would jump in joy when Tooru practised with him. Tooru smiles. His blue eyes would surely sparkle in joy.

He never did manage to play with Tobio again.

The next day, Kageyama Tobio was reported to be missing.

* * *

"Are you okay now?"

Tooru looked at Iwaizumi who was holding a near-empty tissue box. He was looking at him worriedly and it warms Tooru's heart to see Iwaizumi caring for him. He nods but stays silent. Iwaizumi sighs.

"You really scared us all you know. Especially Kageyama. The kid still looks nervous,"

Tooru turns to look at Tobio who is still practising but every once in a while, he would glance towards Tooru in worry. Tooru feels like crying again but it seems there are no tears left.

"Sorry… I'm okay now,"

"Really?"

Tooru smiles reassuringly but Iwaizumi stills look at him in worry. Immediately after that, Tooru turned his gaze to Tobio as he stood up and began walking towards Tobio. Everyone is paying attention to them now but Tooru doesn't care. Even if this is a mere dream, Tooru would take this chance to finally bury the regrets he had 8 years ago. Tobio noticed him and immediately went towards him in worry.

"Oikawa-san, are you okay? What happen?"

Tobio had always been shorter than him and when he's looking at him, his large blue eyes would have to look up to him and Tooru could see his baby cheeks that still haven't develop into a sharp jaw yet. Tooru's heart clenches and he unconsciously moves his hands to cup Tobio's face as the boy look at him in confusion.

"Oikawa-san?"

Tooru touched his forehead with Tobio's. This close, Tobio's blue eyes seems even brighter.

"I'm okay, Tobio-chan… I'm okay…"

Tobio seemed to be stunned as he allowed Tooru to maintain eye contact with him until Tooru closes his eyes and lightly brushes his cheeks. They stayed like that for a while until Tobio seems to have snapped out of his daze and pushed Oikawa away. Tobio's face turned red and he's stuttering.

'Cute,'

"Oi—Oikawa-san what—"

He seems to be at a loss of words before he abruptly ran out of the gym. Kindaichi and Kunimi start chasing after him while all the others in the gym are looking at Tooru with wide eyes. The gym is being really quiet right now and that's when Tooru realizes what he had just done.

'Shit,'

"Oi~Ka~Wa~"

The gym feels cold of a sudden. It's not winters now, right? Tooru was scared of what he might find once he turns his head so he keeps on looking forward. The moment he feels the familiar hand on his head, however, he began praying to whatever deity there is. Or if this is truly a dream, maybe it's time to wake up.

"Oi Shittykawa! What do you think you're doing to Kageyama, HUH?!"

"Ouch! That hurts, Iwa-chan!!"

That was probably one of the 'Top 3 of Iwa-chan's Strongest Punch'. Tooru looks at Iwaizumi who is clenching his fist in rage. Tooru quickly covers his head as it seems like Iwaizumi was about to punch him again.

"Wait! Wait! Iwa-chan! I can explain!"

Iwaizumi huffs but cross his arms, "Explain then,"

Tooru turns quiet. Why did he do that? The moment he saw Tobio, it feels like nothing else matters. He just wants to hug Tobio and never let him go; never left him again. Eight years ago, he wouldn't have thought about doing that to Tobio. Eight years ago, he would keep Tobio at an arms-length even when the boy insists on shortening their distance. And eight years ago, his pride creates his biggest regret. Even if it's just mere dream if he could stay with Tobio then…

'…But what if it wasn't a dream?'

But what if the whole time he was dreaming? What if Tobio was never murdered in the first place and it was just some fucked future that he merely dreams of?

What even is real anymore?

"Iwa-chan today—what day is today?"

"Huh? What are you—"

"Hajime, please!" Tooru stared at Iwaizumi desperately, "Please, what day is it today?"

Iwaizumi noticed the desperation in Tooru's eyes and relents, "It's Monday. Monday, November 16th,"

November.

And he and Tobio are still in Kitagawa Daiichi.

"…2009?"

Iwaizumi nods and his face grew worried, "Are you sure you're okay Oikawa? You've been acting really strange today,"

"Ha… Hahahahh… You gotta be kidding me…"

The last thing he heard is Iwaizumi calling his name when everything turns dark.

* * *

_"Tobio-chan is not here today? Is he skipping practice?"_

_It was really strange. Tobio would never skip practice even when there is an earthquake or an alien invasion. He had seen how much Tobio loves the gym as he would stay late after practice even after everyone had gone home. Sometimes Tooru would stay late as well and they would practice separately but Tooru can feel Tobio glancing at him every once in a while. It was a calming, quiet routine as long as Tobio didn't ask him to teach him how to serve._

_"Kageyama is not in class either today. We haven't seen him at all today,"_

_Tooru frowns. Tobio is not the best when it comes to academics but so far, his attendance has been perfect. Yesterday he was acting weird too…_

_"He's probably sick or something. We'll see him tomorrow and I'll double his training for skipping without notice!"_

_Iwaizumi hits his head, "Lay off him, Oikawa. Kageyama must have some reason for skipping given that he's as much as a volleyball freak like you,"_

_Tooru whines and rubs his head where Iwaizumi had just hit him, "Why did you have to hit me?! And you always took the brat's side!" he pouts._

_Iwaizumi clicks his tongue, "Because Kageyama is way more mature than you and he's not even twelve yet!"_

_Tooru stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi and signal for the others to start practising. He can't help but feel a bit uneasy at the absence of the usual blue eyes observing him as he practices his serves. But tomorrow, tomorrow for sure the eyes would be back._

_Tomorrow he'll make Tobio plays volleyball until he pukes._

* * *

When he wakes up, the first thing he sees is Iwaizumi's worried face. He seems to be doing that a lot today which kind of makes Tooru feels guilty. The moment Iwaizumi sees that Tooru is awake he immediately stood up and holds Tooru's arm.

"You're awake! Why didn't you tell me if you're feeling bad you dumb Oikawa!"

Tooru chuckles weakly, "I just woke up and you're already nagging me? Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi restrains himself from punching Tooru only because he still seems to be in a daze as he tried to sit up on the bed. He rubbed his head, "What happen? My head feels like it's exploding…"

Iwaizumi sighs as he sits back at the chair, "You just passed out. You were being really weird before that though especially towards Kageyama. What's up with that anyway? I thought you don't like the kid?"

Tooru stares at his hand as he slowly traces back on what had happened today. No, even before that. Last night he went to bed normally and woke up inside his fourteen-year-old body. And given how much it hurts after the multiple hits by Iwaizumi, this probably wasn't a dream.

This is real.

It's 2009; the year Kageyama Tobio was murdered.

To be more precise, roughly one month before Kageyama Tobio went missing.

"Tooru?"

Tooru looked at his best friends. In the year 2009, Iwaizumi Hajime is much more impulsive compared to his 22-year-old self. His voice had only just cracked and his serve wasn't as strong yet. Despite that, the one who had always been beside Tooru had always been Hajime. Maybe Hajime would believe Tooru…

"You were apologizing while you were sleeping,"

Tooru startled, "I did…?"

Iwaizumi nods, "Is something wrong? You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Tooru hesitates. He was sure that Iwaizumi would believe him no matter how ridiculous he sounds. Sure, he'd doubt Tooru a bit but if it's Hajime—

"Oikawa-san! Are you okay?"

Tooru looked at the door. Tobio is standing there with a worried look on his face as Kindaichi and Kunimi took a peek behind Tobio. Kunimi seems to be panting a little before he spoke.

"We heard that you fainted when we went back to the gym and Kageyama just sprinted to get to the infirmary. I've had enough of running already," Kunimi said as he looks annoyed at the fact that he had run around a lot today. Tobio looks at him apologetically before entering the infirmary and stands besides Tooru's bed. He shifted from foot to foot but he refuses to meet Tooru's eyes.

"I was worried when I heard that you collapse but that would explain why you were so weird today, Oikawa-san…"

Oh, right. He just basically pulls out the _shoujo_ move to Tobio. In his defence, he was overwhelmed by emotions and wasn't aware of what he was doing. From the moment he saw Tobio again, he could only think about holding him just to make sure that Tobio is really in front of him.

Right now, Tobio is right here beside him, breathing.

Tooru grins and reaches out his hand to hold Tobio's hand, "Glad to see you worried about me, Tobio-chan,"

Tobio blushes and Tooru can feel the glare from Iwaizumi as well as the curious stare from Kindaichi while Kunimi just stares impassively, still slightly annoyed, but he ignores them. He can feel the warmth from Tobio's hand and perhaps it's even warmer due to his blushing.

"Oi—Oikawa-san are you still sick? You should go home for now," Tobio is averting his eyes but he made no move to remove his hand from Tooru's hold so Tooru didn't let it go. Well, until Iwaizumi breaks them up by forcefully snatching Tooru's hand.

"Okay, let's stop with the Kageyama harassment and go home now. You three should go back to practice and tell the coach that Shittykawa and I won't be coming to practice today,"

They nodded but Tobio's face remains red. As they went out of the door, Tobio gives a shy wave to him and Tooru finds himself waving back with a smile on his face before the door closes. Tooru continues waving even after the door is closed until Iwaizumi dumped his school bag on his lap.

"Go change your clothes. I'll wait outside,"

Tobio nods as Iwaizumi leaves with an unreadable expression on his face. After Iwaizumi closes the door, Tooru opened his back and reach out for his clothes but his hand touches something else.

His volleyball strap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated（´･ω･`）


	3. Two Straps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention! After some draft writing, there are some changes for the date. Namely, Oikawa return on November 16th which is 1 month before the incident instead of 2 months. Sorry for the sudden changes (；へ：）  
> Also, I'm not as good at writing mystery as Sanbe Kei (ERASED author) so sorry if the plot seems lacklustre compared to the inspiration. I didn't just want to follow ERASED exactly so... yeah (TдT)  
> Welp, enough babbling, please enjoy the new chapter ^^

_18th July 2009_

Being fawned upon was fun at first but after 6 hours of thanking people and accepting gifts, Tooru is getting tired and there's no more space in his bag. Iwaizumi would tell him that he's being dramatic and ungrateful but really, he doesn't even know half of these people.

Right now, he finally finds a semblance of peace in the gym. No one is here yet and Tooru enjoys that the only sound he can hear now is the sound of the volleyballs hitting the gym's floor.

"Oikawa-san? You're early today."

Tooru looked at Tobio who's looking at him excitedly. Tooru feels annoyed, he was just enjoying the few minutes of peace he had and his annoying junior just had to come and ruin that peace.

"If it isn't Tobio-chan. Why are you here so early anyway? Did you skip class?"

Tobio shook his head innocently, not catching on the sarcasm, "Kubo-sensei let us out early today so I immediately went to the gym. I'm glad that you're here Oikawa-san. I've been trying to find you,"

Tooru restrains himself from sighing. Of course, Tobio would fuss over him on his birthday. As if he wasn't already fussing over him on normal days, "Do you have another chocolate for me or something because I hate to tell you this but I already have way too much,"

Tobio's smile never left his face as he stood in front of Tooru, "Today is the last day of school so I was afraid that I won't be able to see you before summer vacation starts. It's a bit early but, happy birthday, Oikawa-san,"

In his hand is a volleyball phone strap. Tooru reaches out to take it. The ball is soft and when Tooru looks at it carefully, it seems to be handmade.

"Did you make this yourself?" Tooru asks incredulously. He couldn't believe that the volleyball obsessed Tobio would spend time doing something other than volleyball for him. Looking at the smiling face, Tooru's heart grows fonder.

"My grandpa taught me. He did it way neater though… But I tried my best,"

Tooru clenches the strap. Compared to the other gifts he receives, this one is cheaper, it's smaller, and yet it conveys more feelings. Tooru smiles fondly and ruffles Tobio's head.

"…Thank you, Tobio. I'll cherish it,"

He tried putting it on his phone but he gets worried that it might get lost like his previous alien strap and thus he keeps it in his drawer. He finds himself looking at it almost every day and his lips curl into a smile every time he looked at it.

After Tobio's death, he can no longer look at it anymore.

* * *

There are two of them.

In his hand is the strap he hastily put in his bag this morning while in the drawer lies an identical strap with the only difference being the one in the drawer looks new and the colour is still vibrant.

Tooru feels nauseous.

Neither of these is dreams.

The world where Tobio dies and the world where Tobio is still alive; they are both real.

Right now, Iwaizumi is downstairs talking to Tooru's mother while Tooru was forced to rest in his room. Immediately when Iwaizumi left his room, he checked his drawer where he knows he put his treasures in.

It's right there, alongside his other trinkets as well as the picture of Tobio where he insists to Iwaizumi that he needed it to practice spiking at it though Iwaizumi just keeps grinning the whole time Tooru gives out his excuse.

That day, one of the third-years brought out a camera saying it's to immortalize their memories of their last year. Immediately, however, everyone tried too hard to look cool in front of the camera. Tooru, of course, knows that he's already cool so he doesn't act any different.

(Iwaizumi would insist otherwise and he still laughs at Tooru even in the future.)

Before he knew it, a volleyball had hit him right on his face.

From his own toss.

The gym was quiet for a while before the whole gym erupts into laughter. It doesn't hurt much but the humiliation re receives is much more painful. But then his eyes catch the blue-eyed boy as per usual.

He was laughing as well.

And at that moment, he could no longer feel the pain in his nose. He couldn't tear his eyes off the sight in front of him. If him being hurt would result in Tobio's smile, it might all be worth it.

Eight years ago, Oikawa Tooru had a crush on Kageyama Tobio but unable to accept those feelings, he resorts to burying his feelings and acting mean towards Tobio.

But the more he tries to ignore those feelings, the more he found his gaze naturally landed on the Tobio. Tooru likes Tobio's laugh whenever Kunimi would tell stories with his deadpan face. Tooru liked the way his face scrunches up in concentration as he tried to feed the cats. Tooru likes Tobio's frown as he teases Tobio and taunts him by not giving his ice-cream. The sparkles in his eyes when he finally gets his ice-cream is the reason, he keeps on teasing Tobio even when the boy is no longer amuse by Tooru's antics.

He thought of going to the same high school as Tobio once they graduated so that he can see more sides of Tobio.

But those thoughts stopped existing when Tobio could no longer graduate.

"I'm sorry Tobio…"

He quickly covers the strap with his hands once his tears start dropping on it. Eight years ago, he failed to save the person he likes.

"I'm sorry…"

But he's here now. He has a chance now to dig out his regret and confront it.

To finally make things right.

"Tooru!? What's wrong?"

"Mom…"

When Tooru stops visiting Miyagi, his relationship with his family also become strained. He would call his mother and father a few times but he could count on one hand the amount of time he meets them in a year. Even if he knows how much his mother is hurting, he still ignores it and keep running away from the past.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt?" his mother is looking at him worriedly as she put her palm on his forehead to check his temperature, "You don't have a fever but Hajime said that you're acting strange today. If you don't feel well, you should've said so,"

Tooru chuckles. He didn't realize how much he misses his mother's fussing until now, "I'm okay, mom… There's just so much happening but, I'm okay now…"

He wipes his tears and though he's pretty sure his eyes are swollen after all the crying he did today, he smiles,

"I'll be fine,"

* * *

_15th December 2009 – Last time Tobio was seen_

_22nd December 2009 – Tobio's body was found_

_21st December 2017 – I went back in time? (alternate universe? Aliens??)_

_16th November 2009 – The first day of the 'time travel'_

_Suspects?_




Tooru closes his notebook and put it in his school backpack as he gets ready for school. For now, he doesn't know how he was able to return to the past (alien?) but this is a chance for him to redeem himself.

To save Tobio.

"Are you sure you're good to go to school? It's okay to take today off if you aren't feeling well,"

Tooru smiles reassuringly at his mother. It was a lot to comprehend in one day but he won't falter, "I'll be okay mom. I can't miss morning practice today. Bye! I love you!"

Tooru went out and sees Iwaizumi waiting for him outside. He waves and greet him cheerfully and brush off Iwaizumi's concern. Right now, all he wants is to see Tobio again. He and Iwaizumi were the first to arrive and Tooru immediately starts stretching.

"Oi, we're here too early! What's the rush?"

"No reason! I missed practice yesterday so can't laze off now, right?"

"Sure, but are you—"

"Ah, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. You're here early,"

Tooru immediately perks up at Tobio's voice, "Tobio-chan! Good morning!"

Iwaizumi is looking at him as if he just grew a second head while Tobio happily returned the greeting and start his own stretching. Others start to fill up the gym and Tooru eagerly instructs them to start practising and subtlety kept an eye on Tobio.

"Oikawa, are you doing a new form of bullying on Kageyama or something?"

Tooru look at Iwaizumi who is still looking at him weirdly and pouts, "What do you mean by that? I never bully Tobio-chan,"

"Well, all you do is either ignore or antagonize him all these times except for yesterday. And now you're being all friendly and creepy towards him,"

"I'm not being creepy with him!" Tooru almost shouts but he tried to keep his voice down, "I just thought… I need to pay more attention to him…"

"What was that?"

"Being creepy towards him… Iwa-chan! You're a genius!"

"Huh? What? Oi!"

Tooru ignores him and pull out his journal and began to write.

Tobio's case wasn't part of a serial case where many other children were targeted. Tobio is the sole victim meaning that the perpetrator has a special interest towards Tobio only. Which means that if he kept an eye on the people around Tobio, he might find the assailant and Tobio might not be taken away.

Tooru shivers at the thought of a nameless face obsessing over Tobio. How long has this person been watching Tobio before he decides to act on his disgusting desire? Tobio, being the oblivious kid that he is might never notice that he was being watched but what's more frustrating is that no one notices it too.

Including Tooru.

"Damn it…"

"Are you still feeling strange today or something? What are you writing there?"

"…nothing important. I'm okay,"

Iwaizumi sighs, "If you're feeling okay and you're no longer being petty with Kageyama, how about you help him in practice? Kid's been looking at you like a puppy for a while now,"

Tooru looked at Tobio who is not so subtle at glancing towards Oikawa with his eyes basically showing what he wants. Before, Tooru would just click his tongue annoyedly at the display and ignore him until the boy came at him and ask to teach him his serves. But this time, Tooru went to Tobio and smiles at him.

"Want to practice with me, Tobio-chan?"

Tobio opened his mouth in surprise before his expression quickly turned to pure happiness, his wobbly smile so wide that it seems like it might fall off.

"Ye—Yes please!"

Younger Tooru was still immature and doesn't understand his feelings very well, and Tooru couldn't really blame him. But seeing Tobio's face right now, younger Tooru had missed so many things.

* * *

The rest of the practice went by without any problem though Tooru noticed the occasional glance from everyone around them as Tooru voluntarily trained with Tobio and even help him with his form. Iwaizumi was looking at him proudly when they went back to class and when the bell for lunch rings, Iwaizumi affectionately smack Tooru's head.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it. I don't know what happens but it's probably a good thing that you're now smiling so much that it's kind of creepy,"

"Stop calling me creepy! And I always smile,"

"Not like that," Iwaizumi smiles and looks forward, "I like it. Your smile looks way better now, Tooru,"

Tooru stares at Iwaizumi in amazement before his face flushes and he hit the back of Iwaizumi's head, "You're being embarrassing!"

"Ow—Oikawa you bastard!!"

"Oh, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. Hello,"

Tooru's head was saved from Iwaizumi's fist by the appearance of Kunimi with his usually impassive face and Kindaichi who's looking worried but not surprised at their usual antics. They're holding their lunch and Tooru notices that Tobio isn't with them. It feels weird not seeing the usual trio together.

"Kunimi-chan! Kindaichi-chan! Going for lunch now, huh? Tobio-chan is not with you?"

Kindaichi nods, "Kageyama is in a different class so we're going there now,"

"You're paying so much attention to Kageyama recently, Oikawa-san,"

Kunimi was saying it with his usual apathetic voice but there seems to be a hint of suspicious in it.

"Whaa—Tobio is the one showing interest in me first. I'm just reciprocating it,"

"…If you say so, Oikawa-san. We'll leave now,"

"Ah, wait," Tooru grabbed Iwaizumi's arm and dragged him to walk alongside Kunimi and Kindaichi, "Let's have lunch together. That way, Iwa-chan won't bully me as much,"

"Ah, oi—"

"Ah, sure! I'm sure that Kageyama would be happy that you're there too, Oikawa-san!"

Kunimi jabbed Kindaichi in the stomach and KIndaichi glared at him but immediately went silent at Kunimi's look. He sighs but nodded and began to walk.

"That reminds me, Iwaizumi-san. Kindaichi has something to ask you,"

"Oh? What's up, Kindaichi?"

"What? I—uh, yeah I have something to ask,"

As Iwaizumi walk on ahead with Kindaichi, Kunimi slowed his pace to match with Tooru. The sleepy boy had been looking at Tooru suspiciously ever since yesterday's incident and Tooru was interested to hear what he has to say.

"Oikawa-san, what do you want with Kageyama?"

As blunt as always.

"What do you mean, Kunimi-chan?" he smiles with his charming smile but Kunimi was unimpressed.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude but frankly you've been an asshole to Kageyama but then suddenly yesterday, you're acting weirdly with him. Kageyama was happy about it but I'm not. I still think that you have an ulterior motive,"

Tooru stares at him in shock before letting out a small laugh though Kunimi's face remained unchanged, "Funny, Iwa-chan said something similar. But don't worry, Kunimi-chan, I don't have any bad motive for approaching Tobio-chan,"

Kunimi hums in understanding but his eyes still look at him in suspicion but he wasn't able to say anything else as they arrived at Tobio's classroom. Kindaichi finishes his talk with Iwaizumi and knocks on the door.

"Is Kageyama here?"

One of the students notice them and wave, "Oh, hey Kindaichi! Kageyama left already. I think he went to the garden,"

Kindaichi sighs before saying his thanks and wave goodbye, "Well, this is pretty normal. If we get here a bit too late Kageyama would already leave and go have lunch somewhere else,"

Oikawa raised his eyebrow in question. Does Tobio have other friends or something?

"I never really see Kageyama hang out with anyone else honestly. And I never check the garden either,"

Ah, he said that out loud, "Oh, I see…"

"I think I've seen him before talking with the janitor during lunch,"

"Tatsumaki-san?"

Tooru feels his heart pounding.

"It's pretty amazing how Kageyama was able to interact with that guy. He has that nasty look on him,"

Tobio is specifically targeted by someone who watches him a lot. And Tobio was someone who was always alone.

Right now, he's alone.

"I'll look for Tobio-chan in the garden,"

"You don't really need to—"

Tooru left before Iwaizumi finishes his words, ignoring Iwaizumi and Kindaichi's questioning glance as well as Kunimi's suspicious look. The time of the murder is still far away but it all started even before that. Someone had been watching Tobio for who knows how long.

He has to get to Tobio.


	4. The Man Surrounded by Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this before but thanks for all the kudos! Your supports helps me to keep on writing♡♡  
> You know, I send a snippets of the future chapters to my friend and she said "WHY YOU GOTTA DO ME LIKE THIS??" lmao.  
> Also the date today is the date Tobio disappear.

Middle schooler can be very cruel at times, whether it is towards their peers or even someone else. Tooru had heard a lot of stories about Tatsumaki Satoru, their janitor. Most of it he's pretty sure is just some baseless rumour based on the man's loner attitude. Tatsumaki is a divorced man with a permanent frown on his face. He doesn't talk much, only glare whenever someone stared at him too long. Tooru isn't the type to follow baseless rumours but tried to stay away from that man as much as he could.

But the moment he saw Tobio with Tatsumaki, he instinctively called out to him,

"Tobio-chan!"

Tobio looks up and his eyes seem to sparkle at the sight of Tooru. He ran towards Tooru after bowing to Tatsumaki and Tooru shudders at the glare Tatsumaki is giving him. Immediately he put his arm around Tobio's shoulder and drag him inside. He can still feel the glare at the back of his head.

"Tobio-chan, what are you doing out here with that man?"

Tobio looked at him innocently, "I'm almost always with Tatsumaki-san during lunch. He teaches me how to get along with the cats,"

Tooru frowns, "Don't you hang out with your classmates or something? What about Kindaichi and Kunimi?"

Tobio lowers his eyes to the ground and clenches his fist on his uniform, "I don't really have lunch with my classmates… Kindaichi and Kunimi are in a different class than me so sometimes we don't hang out during lunch…"

Tooru sighs. Of course, the quiet and volleyball obsessed Tobio wouldn't have friends. Even during practice, he only sticks to Kindaichi and Kunimi.

"Well, you shouldn't just hang out with strangers. Didn't your mother ever teach you about stranger danger?"

Tobio looks annoyed, "Tatsumaki-san is not a stranger! He's my friend. And I don't know where else to go to during lunch…"

'You could have lunch with me,'

"Well, not my problem. But you should definitely work on your friendship skill, Tobio-chan. Being a loner won't do you any good. Bye!"

He should have just said what was on his mind that day.

Two months after Tobio's body was found, a new rumour surface and Tatsumaki Satoru's life was forever destroyed.

Apparently, Tooru wasn't the only one who had seen Tobio hanging out with Tatsumaki and thus Tatsumaki Satoru became the first suspect for Kageyama Tobio's case. He was released a few days later but the accusations by the people around him remain.

Tooru had passed by Tatsumaki's house once and it was horribly vandalised. Kidnapper, murderer, child rapist and other derogatory words painted violently in red on his house as the man silently cleans it up. Even with no solid evidence, it was easy enough to push all the blame on the man isolated by the whole community.

After that Tatsumaki moves out of Miyagi and Tooru never heard from him again.

He wonders what happens to the lonely man who was often surrounded by cats.

* * *

The scene in front of him was uncanny to the one in his memory. Tobio seems to be talking animatedly with Tatsumaki while the sullen man kept quiet and nodded once in a while.

"Tobio-chan!"

Tobio looked up in surprise and his eyes light up at the sight of Tooru and Tobio waves at him though he remains sitting next to Tatsumaki. Tooru moves closer and he warily eyed Tatsumaki who's now looking at Tooru with an unreadable look.

"Oikawa-san! What are you doing here?"

"I met Kunimi and Kindaichi on my way for lunch and they were looking for you. We're about to go on lunch together,"

The words he wasn't able to say before, he wouldn't let this chance go again.

"Let's have lunch together, Tobio-chan,"

It was the similar smile as when Tooru invites him to practice together, all wobbly with eyes wide with excitement. Tobio nods eagerly but then he glances at Tatsumaki with a guilty look in which Tatsumaki only nods.

"Go ahead. You'll see Tokugawa again,"

It feels like this is the first time Tooru heard Tatsumaki's voice. It was quiet and soft, very contradicting of his gruff appearance. Tobio bows a little and stood up and walks towards Tooru. Tooru hesitates before he nods which were returned by Tatsumaki and he walks away with Tobio.

"Tokugawa?"

Tobio smiles, "That's one of Tatsumaki-san's cat. Well, this school's stray cat but Tatsumaki-san has been taking care of them. There are also Oda, Ashikaga, Date and Hijikata but so far Ashikaga is the only one friendly with me. Tatsumaki-san is now helping me to get along with Tokugawa,"

Tooru look at Tobio in astonishment, "Is Tatsumaki-san a history freak or something?"

Tobio shrugs, "I think so. He did teach me one or two things about history and it's way interesting when he explains it using cats. I wish Tatsumaki-san would be my teacher instead of Ebihara-sensei,"

Tooru groans, "Ah, Ebihara. I had him last year and this year. That guy's such a bore that he must really love the sound of his voice. And he would always repeat the same thing every day too,"

"You weak kids wouldn't survive these things. If I were there the war would end in three days,"

They look at each other in surprise as they speak simultaneously and immediately broke into a laugh.

"Oh, man, he's still using that phrase? He must be creating a character or something with the same dialogue repeating over and over again. Oh, wait, that must mean he's an NPC,"

Tobio is looking at him confusedly, "NPC? What's that?"

Tooru stares at him in shock. What kind of kid wouldn't know the basic terms of gaming? "You know, non-playable characters. The kind of character where they are consistent and their only importance is to give intel and selling all kinds of stuff to you. Do you never play video games, Tobio-chan?"

Tobio shook his head, "I was never really interested in it. I heard the kids in my class talking about it during elementary school but I never see what so fun about it. Volleyball is way more fun anyway,"

Tooru chuckles and ruffles his hair, "There really isn't anything but volleyball in your head, huh?"

"Iwaizumi-san~ Oikawa-san is harassing Kageyama again~"

Iwaizumi quickly turned his head towards them at Kunimi's words and Tooru immediately put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't do anything! I'm just ruffling his hair! Speaking of which, your hair feels really smooth and silky, Tobio-chan,"

"Huh—oh thanks!" Tobio is blushing as he played slightly with his hair. Tooru resisted the urge pinch those chubby cheeks as the others are staring at them (Iwaizumi and Kunimi in particular. Kindaichi just looks happy for Tobio, bless him).

"Let's just get to lunch. I don't want to waste the last 20 minutes of lunch lecturing Oikawa on boundaries,"

"Iwa-chan, if you don't want me to keep comparing you to my mom you should stop sounding like one,"

Even with his head under the headlock by Iwaizumi, Tooru couldn't help but smile at the sight of Tobio's laughing softly at the antics. Seeing that smile, Tooru couldn't believe that someone was out there trying to steal that from this innocent boy.

He would never forgive that.

* * *

Oikawa looks at the food at the café and thinks a bit before he turns towards Kageyama.

"Tobio-chan, what do you want? Today's lunch is on me~"

"Huh? I—You don't have to, Oikawa-san! I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Don't worry! I'm your senpai after all,"

"Hey, Oikawa- _senpai_. Treat your other juniors too, will you? We're feeling left out here~"

Oikawa pouts, "Kindaichi-chan and Kunimi-chan are fine but you're older than me, Iwa-chan!"

"Mentally? Yeah,"

"Chronologically too!"

"Ah—Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san, we shouldn't hold the line—"

"We should have just had lunch in the classroom, huh, Kageyama,"

Kageyama nods but he smiles, "But, I kind of like it like this… It's noisy but lively,"

Kunimi stares at Kageyama who's looking fondly at the scene in front of him where Kindaichi is trying to mediate between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Kunimi sighs before he picks up a curry bun and a caramel bread. He paid and give the curry bun to Kageyama.

"It's your favourite, right? You'd always choose this kind of bread,"

"Ah, thanks! The money—"

Kunimi held up his hand and shrugs, "No need. Let's just find a seat and see how long does it take before the three of them noticed that we're gone,"

"Uh, sure…"

Kunimi steals one last look at Oikawa who notices them leaving and look away before his eyes could meet Oikawa's. He had only met Kageyama recently, not even one year but it feels like he's the only one who notices the things happening around Kageyama. Kindaichi talks to Kageyama more but he also more naïve and Kunimi couldn't blame him for not noticing it.

The only other person that can see seems to be Oikawa but the senior always turns a blind eye when it comes to Kageyama.

Until yesterday.

And whether it's a good thing or not, Kunimi couldn't help but feel suspicious over Oikawa's intention. Kageyama surprisingly did a great job hiding it but Kunimi could still see it sometimes. Oikawa too, it seems but neither of them speaks of it.

Because even if they understood what they saw entails, it was much harder to confront Kageyama about it and just like Oikawa, Kunimi too is a coward.

* * *

The fact is that even during the time the rumours about Tatsumaki grew to the point of the majority accept it as fact, Tooru always has doubts over it. The man is scary looking, sure but Tooru had seen how dedicated and diligent the man is and Tooru couldn't imagine the man committing such a horrible crime. But as he started to bury the memories deep inside him, at one point, he, too started to believe that the man was capable of hurting the boy who would sit next to him talking about cats.

When talking about murderers, what kind of image do people have in mind? When Tooru stumbled upon news regarding murderers, they all look just like a normal person who lives a normal life as if they didn't just rob someone of their life. It's no use judging them based on looks and what people said.

Which makes it harder to narrow down the suspects.

Tooru was only half listening as the teacher continues to explain the math problem. Even if he hadn't learned math in a while, with just a simple refresh he could easily understand the problem so there's no need to focus on the lesson. Right now, there's something even more important at hand.

He looked at Iwaizumi who's writing notes on his book and focusing on the teacher. As of now, Tooru is still in the dark regarding this case and it would be risky to involve Iwaizumi in this when there's still so much he doesn't know or remember. If only he hadn't turned into a coward and burying all those memories.

His eyes catch sight of Tatsumaki outside the window. The man is cleaning the garden and he can see two cats rubbing their heads on the crouching man. Sometimes Tatsumaki would pat the cat but his eyes are focused on the garden. He didn't pay much attention to the school's garden before but it truly is beautiful, no doubt due to the effort of Tatsumaki. He wonders if one of those cats is the Tokugawa that Tobio mentioned before.

A rumour that starts from someone and then spread through others. The fact that the rumour of Tatsumaki got that bad means that the perpetrator sees the chance to use Tatsumaki as a scapegoat and uses it as a means to hide himself. Tatsumaki doesn't have a strong connection to anyone in the community so it'll be easy enough to put the blame on him. He wouldn't be surprised if the perpetrator themselves is the one who started the rumour.

That bastard.

"Oikawa, you look really focused there. Care to solve this problem?"

Tooru stood up and walked towards the blackboard. Even if the memory was buried deep underneath, he would just dig it up again, through any means necessary, if it means that Tobio is saved.

"Correct! I have no doubt that you'll be able to get into a good high school next year, Oikawa,"

Tooru smiles, "Thank you, Aihara-sensei,"

As he went back to his seat, he remembers the suspicious glance Kunimi had been giving him. Kunimi was the type of person who doesn't seem to care much and would prefer to conserve his energy even during practice. But the boy is talented and seems to sees more than he lets on. Even if he wasn't in the same class as Tobio, he and Kindaichi is the closest to Tobio and would surely notice something.

Kunimi especially has been giving him weird looks and the look he gave Tooru during lunch just spells 'suspicion'. It'll be much easier to confront him regarding Tobio early.

This time, he'll be there.

* * *

"Tobio-chan, today you'll try practising with Iwa-chan and Kindaichi-chan, okay? It's important for setters to get used to their spikers,"

"Understood, Oikawa-san!"

The kid is so earnest that it's kind of irks Tooru at times but he dismissed it and turn his attention to Kunimi who's trying to hide himself from Tooru's sights.

"Kunimi-chan~ Come and practice with me~"

"…Urgh,"

Tooru ignores his groaning and drags the boy a bit far from the others. It's been like what, 7 months since they've been together? Surely Kunimi might notice something given that he's being so suspicious with Tooru.

"Oikawa-san if you are trying to bully me, I'm not scared to report to Iwaizumi-san, you know,"

Tooru splutters, "I'm not trying to bully you! Who do you think I am?!"

"You're Oikawa-san,"

"…Why are you like this?"

Kunimi shrugs and Tooru sighs before he spins the volleyball in his hands and talks, "As you noticed, I've been focusing on Tobio a lot lately,"

Kunimi nods, "I did. Iwaizumi-san said that you're 'being creepy' with Kageyama,"

"He told you that?!"

"It's weird. Just before you tried really hard to pretend Kageyama doesn't exist and then suddenly you started crying when you saw Kageyama and do… 'that' with him. Even as a new form of bullying, it's a bit too much, Oikawa-san,"

Tooru sighs and scratches his head, "Do I really look live I've been bullying him all this time? Damn…"

He knew that he never treated Tobio kindly before but he didn't know that people see it as bullying. Well, the name-calling, teasing and the few times he ignored Tobio definitely seems like bullying.

Kunimi stares at him almost eerily before he speaks, "Oikawa-san, I don't know what you're doing but after practice, if you can answer my question, then I'll answer whatever you want to know. Right now, Iwaizumi-san is glaring at you,"

Tooru shudders and looks back to see Iwaizumi glaring at him unblinking. Nodding, Tooru starts practising with Kunimi though he couldn't help but glancing at Kunimi every once in a while, with questions in his eyes.

What does Kunimi want to know?

* * *

"Iwa-chan~ Go on ahead! I'll be practising a bit more with Kunimi-chan,"

"Huh, sure. Don't bully him, okay?"

"Why do you always think that I'll bully our juniors?!"

"Kindaichi, Kageyama, go on ahead. Oikawa-san said he needs to practice more with me,"

Kindaichi nods though Kageyama perks up and puts down his bag, "Can I practice with you then?"

Kunimi shake his head, "Didn't you need to come home early on Tuesday? Don't worry, Oikawa-san is all yours tomorrow,"

Tobio blushes and Kindaichi laugh before he drags Tobio away, waving at Kunimi who return the wave though less enthusiastically. Now that Tooru is left alone in the gym with Kunimi, he could feel the tense silence surrounding them before Kunimi turns towards him and breaks the silence.

"I'll go straight to the point, Oikawa-san. Just now, in the dressing room. You saw Kageyama's body, right?"

Tooru's blood runs cold and he numbly nods. It feels like another part of his memories are being unlocked. Another memory he blocked for the sake of protecting himself, to lessen the guilt.

"What did you see?"

And here Kunimi is, forcefully unlocking the memories of seeing the carefully placed bruise and scars as Tobio change his uniform as quickly as possible.

Tooru sees it but he never speaks up.

And it's one of his greatest regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's going down next chapter.


	5. Living Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child Abuse, Mentioned Suicide

"Kageyama, what's wrong with your arm?"

Tobio immediately cover the bruise with his hand and without missing a beat, he speaks, "I tripped,"

Kindaichi looks at it in worry, "That looks really bad though. How did you trip that bad?"

Tobio looks away uneasily, "I… accidentally skip a stair and landed wrongly on my arm. It's not that bad…"

"You're a setter, Tobio-chan. You should take care of your arms more,"

Tobio whipped his head towards Tooru who's looking at him impassively. Tobio nods and wears his jersey, covering the bruise.

Tooru notices that the bruise doesn't look like it came from a simple trip. In fact, it looks almost as if someone deliberately bruises him. He had seen it a few times actually. Even when Tobio changes his clothes quickly, Tooru's eyes caught the scars and bruises a few times.

But Tooru kept quiet and went home.

* * *

He wonders how it was possible for a human brain to erase a memory simply to protect the heart. No, not erase; lock, hide, bury, whatever you call it. But by hiding the memories, wouldn't it just hurt more the moment the human remembers it?

Because that's what Tooru is feeling right now.

"Oikawa-san, what did you see?"

Kunimi asks again, his eyes never leaving Tooru even though all Tooru want to do at that moment is to run away. Steeling himself, he looks at Kunimi and tried to speak with a confident voice.

"The scars. A—And the bruise," his voice trembles a bit but he didn't look away from Kunimi. What surprises him is that Kunimi is the first to break the eye contact.

"Yeah… You got that right…"

Child abuse is something that he'd seen on television and in books. From what adults tell them and something that he learns in class but never expects to face. Tobio is as isolated as what they mention regarding 'signs of abuse' but before seeing the bruise, Tooru always thought it was just who Tobio is. Someone so focused on volleyball that he never cares about making friends. He's quiet but a lot of people are quiet too, like Kunimi. He plays volleyball so the bruise could always be explained by practice accidents.

But the bruise was carefully placed somewhere people couldn't see and the shape wasn't random. No matter how much Tooru convinces himself, something at the back of his head would always feel uneasy every time he catches sight of the bruise. And he wasn't the only one who feels this way.

In the previous timeline, did Kunimi carry the same guilt as Tooru? Did he too remember the many times they could speak up but decided not to?

"How long have you noticed, Kunimi?"

"…Long enough. Too long,"

How long has Tooru noticed?

"Me too…Too long,"

Kunimi nods but his eyes are still avoiding Tooru's, "And now, I just want to know Oikawa-san. What do you want Kageyama? Because frankly, he had enough on his plate right now. But seeing as you are aware of his circumstance, I'll put a tiny bit of trust in you that your intention with Kageyama isn't anything sinister, right?"

The last word was spoken with so much venom and threat that it startled Tooru a bit. He quickly regains his composure and shook his head.

"I want to protect Tobio. Right now, until the very end, I want to stay with him,"

He doesn't want to leave him alone in that gym anymore. Alone during those seven days, he went missing with god knows what happen to him. He just hopes that the very end would be for a very long time.

Kunimi finally met his eyes and smile sadly, "I see… I guess I was wrong about you Oikawa-san. You're braver than I thought,"

The words stung but Tooru just smirks, "I've always been a brave hero you know,"

That's a lie.

He was neither brave nor a hero.

He is just someone given another chance to redeem his cowardice.

"Kunimi, when I wasn't able to, will you watch over Tobio? You and Kindaichi both. I couldn't explain properly right now but I'll definitely find a way to save Tobio,"

Kunimi nods, "You've always been a bit weird Oikawa-san but I guess I believe you on this one,"

Tooru smiles. While he wasn't expecting an ally, it was comforting to not being alone. It might even be easy to just talk things out with Iwaizumi too but something inside Tooru feels scared about dragging Iwaizumi into this matter.

"It's getting late. We better go home before Iwa-chan accusing me of bullying you,"

"Sure. Before that, Oikawa-san. Can I ask you another question?"

Tooru raises his eyebrow in question and nods, "Sure, what's up?"

"Do you like Kageyama in that way?"

Tooru almost trips if it wasn't for the volleyball poll and turn his head to Kunimi who's smirking. His mouth doesn't seem to be working properly as he keeps stuttering and Kunimi just chuckles.

"Yeah, I figure as much. The way you act to Kageyama before are like kids bullying the person they like. You're lucky that the person you like is Kageyama. Other people would be annoyed with that kind of flirting by now,"

Tooru can feel his face heating up, "That—that wasn't a proper flirting!"

Sure, even as a fourteen-year-old, Tooru could proudly praise his flirting skill but when it comes to Tobio, all of those skills just went out of the window. His complicated feelings of awe and threat towards Tobio just awaken all sorts of feelings for Tooru.

After waving goodbye to Kunimi, Tooru took out his notebook and wrote a name.

**Suspects**

  * **Kageyama Ayane**



* * *

_He tried hard to avoid everything related to Kageyama Tobio._

_Things have quietened down a bit after a few months but there are still people talking. In a way, Tooru couldn't blame them. Such a case happening on a usually quiet place would surely cause people to talk for years but Tooru wishes everyone would just shut up and mind their own business. Find another gossip to talk about, stop talking about a kid that you don't even know!_

_(But, even if Tobio is easy to read, how much do Tooru know about Tobio?)_

_But today, the talk around the town is different._

_Because the main topic wasn't of Kageyama Tobio._

_It's Kageyama Ayane._

_Tooru had seen the woman once. That summer, Tobio came down with a fever and as the captain, Tooru volunteer to bring Tobio home given that no one from Tobio's house picks up the phone when the coach called. Tooru never thought of Tobio's family before. Are they a prodigy as well like their son and from who did Tobio gain his blue eyes from? Those are some of the questions Tooru thought of as he carried the unconscious Tobio on his back to his house._

_The woman who answers the door looks similar to Tobio, with her silky dark hair and blue eyes, Tooru could see how much Tobio takes after his mother. However, the woman looks tired, as if she hadn't had a good sleep for years. She smiles pleasantly to Tooru and fusses over Tobio. A part of Tooru feels relieved that Tobio lives with such a pleasant and beautiful woman._

_But another part of him feels uneasy. As he stepped into the entryway, the silence and the empty surrounding of the house unease him. There are no photos or flowers that usually decorate the house. It was eerily quiet and there seem to be no signs of life. Even the smiles Kageyama Ayane gave him feels empty at times. When he left, he took another look at the house and shudders._

_Two months after Tobio's death, Kageyama Ayane was found dead hanging on the ceiling fan in her son's room._

_The police ruled it as suicide._

_And it makes sense. What kind of mother wouldn't be crushed by the news of their dead son?_

_But there are some strange things that Tooru notices. The news didn't reveal much but apparently, Kageyama Ayane tried to hang herself two times, given the different rope marks on her neck. There are no signs of a break-in but there are traces of pills that the police presume Kageyama Ayane took to lessen the pain by numbing her body._

_Tooru stops reading as he gets nauseous._

_But there's also another rumour._

_Someone said that Kageyama Ayane is the one who murdered Tobio._

_They said that due to the guilt of killing her son, she resorts to killing herself to be free of the guilt._

_But then how about the other details? The assault, the body found in the gym and the fact that she herself reported about her son being missing. All of those people who spread the rumour just love some good gossip topic and ignoring the fact that real people are involved in this. They aren't subjects for starting conversations._

_Tooru couldn't count the many times he almost punches someone for blabbering their mouth however they like when they have no relation to the case._

_Once Tooru entered high school, the rumours slowly died down and Tooru slowly successfully bury the memories._

* * *

"Good morning Oikawa-san!"

Tooru smiles, "Morning, Tobio-chan! You're early as usual today,"

Tobio fidgets, "I couldn't stay late yesterday so I thought that I should practice early today,"

Tooru pats his head. Ruffling Tobio's hair had become one of his favourite things to do now, "Aren't you a diligent one? Well, as promised, I'll practice with you today,"

Tobio's eyes shine as he nods, "Thank you, Oikawa-san!"

Tooru grins and tries to ignore the annoying look the newly arrived Iwaizumi and Kunimi is giving him. Tooru feels like he knows what they're thinking and while their thoughts are not exactly wrong, he's doing this to protect Tobio!

"And since we're practising early today, how about we hang out after practice? There's a new ice cream flavour at the konbini and I've been dying to taste it,"

Tobio seems excited but also hesitate, "Um, sure, but I shouldn't stay out too late…"

The slight fear in his voice didn't escape Tooru but he keeps the smile on his face, "Don't worry, I'll bring you back home safely. Plus, the last time I met your mom, she seems to like me,"

That's a lie. She looks at Tooru the same way people look ants.

"Ah, I guess it's fine… Yeah, sure!"

"Great!"

Apparently, according to Iwaizumi, after that interaction with Tobio, Tooru's grin increases it creepiness by ten per cent. Iwaizumi also noted (unhelpfully) that the grin seems to last for a very long time.

"Can't wait for your date, huh?"

Tooru chuckles, "Eh~ What are you talking about Iwa-chan? It's not a date~ I'm just getting to know Tobio-chan more, you know?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what a date is, moron,"

"Ehe~"

A part of Tooru defended his choice by saying that it's all for the sake of being beside Tobio for as much as possible. And yet, this is something that he has been wanting to do for a long time. Just spending meaningless days doing meaningless things with the person who means a lot to him. Two birds with one stone; he gets to spend time with Tobio and be by his side to protect him.

"Oh, Oikawa-kun.Is it okay if I asked for your help a bit?"

Oikawa looked at his homeroom teacher, Kubo Rentaro and hide his grimace behind a pleasant smile, "Um, does it have to be now, sensei? It's almost lunchtime,"

Kubo nodded apologetically and it softens Tooru a bit seeing how sincere the man looks, "Yeah, I'm really sorry. Ebihara-sensei told me that you're familiar with most of the third years so I kind of need to borrow you for a while if it's okay? You can have my lunch as compensation,"

The truth is that Tooru planned to have lunch with Tobio again today but oh well, there's still tomorrow, "Yeah, no problem. And it's okay, sensei, Iwa-chan can buy some milk bread from the cafeteria or me. Right, Iwa-chan?"

"I don't want to,"

"Why?!"

Iwaizumi laughs and pat his shoulders, "Just kidding. Yeah, I got you. I'll also give my regards to your 'precious Tobio-chan' if I ever met him,"

Tooru blushes and only manages to splutter as Iwaizumi waves at him. Kubo's chuckles beside him snapped him out of the embarrassment and Tooru feels awed at the youthful look of the man 12 years older than him.

"Sorry, sorry. Iwaizumi-kun is a good friend, huh? Good for you, Oikawa-kun,"

Tooru pouts, "We grew up together so we're kind of stuck together. Eh, what can you do about it,"

Kubo smiles, "And he mentions Kageyama-kun? I'm glad to see that he has good seniors like you guys to help him. He doesn't talk much in class so I'm kind of worry about him. Aihara-sensei has been trying to integrate him in the class more but…"

Oh, right, Tobio did mention about Kubo before. Even with classes that he only taught once, he seems to be familiar with all of the students he taught and it might also be due to the teacher's youthfulness.

"Tobio doesn't talk much but he's a good kid. And it wasn't much but he does have friends,"

"Ah, those other two from the next class, right? I see them together a lot. I'm glad that he wasn't alone,"

Tooru plasters his usual smile even as his mind went back to the memory of Tobio left alone in that gym.

"Yeah, me too,"

* * *

Kageyama Ayane looks just as he remembers. Beautiful yet empty. Mouth smiling and yet eyes seemingly looking at nothing. Tobio had grown silent as they get closer to his home and now, he's seemingly imitating his mother's empty gaze even when he seems to so lively choosing and eating ice cream at the konbini.

"Ah, Aikawa-kun, right?"

"Um, it's Oikawa, ma'am,"

Ayane giggles which look eerily similar to Tobio, "Right, right, Oikawa-kun. Thank you for helping Tobio last time,"

Tooru nods, "Ah… it's no problem,"

Usually, it's easy enough for Tooru to charm the adults. Naturally, they will like someone who takes cares of their children, polite and is able to keep up with the conversation. But Kageyama Ayane is different. She is talking and smiling though she feels hollow. It feels like talking to a ghost without any soul.

"It's getting late, isn't it? Your parent must be worried for you to be out this late. Sorry for taking your time bringing this child home,"

"Ah, it's no problem really. My parents don't really—"

"Ah! Oikawa-san is very busy. But he still takes the time to help me so uh—I'm really sorry for bothering you, Oikawa-san…"

Tobio, who's been keeping quiet is avoiding Tooru's eyes. Tooru couldn't see him but he can see the slight tremble on his shoulders and the hand clenching as if Tobio is trying hard to stop the tremble. Tooru glanced at Ayane and his blood ran cold.

If Ayane looked like a ghost before, now she looks more like a terrifying monster who is gazing coldly at her son. As it sensing Tooru's gaze on him, Ayane turns her head to Tooru and her immediate change in expression scares Tooru. Her empty smiles return and she spoke very softly.

"I see. I'm really sorry that my son is bothering you, Oikawa-kun. Raising him alone really took a toll and you really can't do anything when your child ended up being a failure,"

Is that—

Is that something you'd say to someone in front of your own son?

Tooru glance at Tobio to see his trembling stopped. But his face looks more similar to Ayane now than any other times. Empty with the eyes seemingly gazing at nothing.

"That's not true!"

His loud voice seems to snap Tobio out of it and both him and Ayane are looking at him now. Confuse and annoyance respectively.

"Tobio is hard-working and passionate. He's responsible, independent and I'm proud of being his senpai,"

Tobio blushes and a small smile appear on his face. Tooru returns the smile but he can feel his hand trembles at the look Ayane is giving him. Her dead eyes are seemingly glaring holes at him while she speaks emotionlessly.

"Ah, is that so. I think that's enough for today. Thank you, Oikawa-kun. Goodbye,"

As the door closes, Tooru wishes he could grab the terrified Tobio out of the house. He wishes he could take Tobio far away from the suffocating house and the terrifying presence. But his feet stay planted on the ground. It feels like hours before his ears caught the distant sound of screaming. Instinctively, he moves to the nearest spot to the screaming, a slightly open window.

He wishes he hadn't.

Kageyama Ayane's face is distorted in anger. Her straight silky hair is a mess as her hand rapidly went down on the crouching figure of Tobio. Tooru couldn't see his face as it is covered by his arm but the whimpers coming from Tobio was enough to make Tooru covered his ears. All while, Ayane was screaming hysterically screaming though her hand is seemingly targeting places where it's easy to hide.

How many times has she been doing this that it seems natural for her?

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop being a brat?! When will you stop being such a nuisance?!"

It broke his heart to see tears dropping from Tobio's face as he meekly held out his hand to defend himself.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I won't do it again…"

He wants to look away.

"You can't be like this! Why can't you be better?!"

_ShutUpShutUpShutUpShutUpShutUp_

"Why can't you?! Why?!"

_StopStopStopStopStop_

"I'm sorry, mom! I'm sorry! Please stop!"

_NoNoNoNoNo_

Tooru ran away.

He couldn't bear looking at the scene.

The air is cold and it's hard to breathe.

It took a while for him to figure out that it wasn't because of the cold.

He's crying and his hands are trembling. He clenches it tightly and lightly struck his head.

"Stop, stop, stop. Stop crying you fucking coward,"

But the tears wouldn't stop. It's hard to breathe and Tooru almost feels like he's about to suffocate. In that empty street, he crouches down to get his breathing even.

"Not right now… Not now…"

Tooru stands up and wipes the tears. He couldn't be weak. Tobio is right there and he couldn't save him. He had no right to act weak right now. Tobio is being abused and in less than a month, he will be murdered and died before he could turn twelve. It was painful to know the fact. It's even more painful to see it in front of you and doing nothing to prevent it.

When he steps forward, a shiver ran down his spine as he senses a gaze on him and quickly spun his head to the back. A figure ran away from him and on instinct, he chases the figure.

"Hey! Stop!"

The figure ran faster and eventually, Tooru stopped chasing him. Was he being paranoid or was that person just now was watching him? For how long? Why?

…

He can't think.

So many things are happening today.

He's just so tired.

Tooru just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES!  
> Some of you might noticed that my updating scheduleis every 5 days. However, I'll be taking a break this week since I'll be bombarded with written and practical exams. Also my birthday is coming up so I wanna spends some time with my family.  
> Sorry for leaving for a while. Thank you so much for 200+ kudos and see you guys either at the end or beginning of year ❤  
> Also I made art for this fanfic so check it out at my insta @alverie.sama if you want~  
> I post it on Twitter too but I only use it to look at cool fanarts soo ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	6. Eyes on Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup. Didja miss me? ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

_"What are you doing there, Tooru?"_

_Four years old Tooru looked up to his smiling mother as he crouches down looking at something. Oikawa Hikari crouch beside her son to see him looking at the ants walking in a line to their anthill. She notices Tooru holding a bug in his hand._

_"What's with that bug?"_

_Tooru look at her innocently with his big brown eyes, "The bug tries to bother the ants so I help them,"_

_Hikari grins as she patted his head, "What a hero. But you know, these ants might be little but when they're together like this, they're strong. They can even beat that bug,"_

_"Really?"_

_She nods but eventually, her skin crawls as she looked at the bug still moving in Tooru's hand, "Yeah, so that's why you can just throw the bug away. Now. Far away. Please?"_

_Tooru nods with a smile and stands up and walk away. When Tooru dropped the bug, Hikari immediately stood up when she saw Tooru's foot moving to crush the bug._

_"Tooru! What are you doing?"_

_Tooru's foot stops and the bug quickly move away from them. He looks at her confusedly and tilts his head, "The older kids at the playground do this all the time. And the bug is a bully so it's okay to crush them, right?"_

_Hikari sighs as she crouches down to face her son, "But it's still a living being. No matter how much of a bully they are, you shouldn't treat them cruelly, got it?"_

_Tooru still looks confused but he nodded, "Okay, mom,"_

_Hikari smiles and stood up, "Now wash your hands or else I'll give your cake to dad and Tsukiko,"_

_"Ah! You can't do that! Nee-chan would eat it in front of me!"_

_She giggles as she looked at her son quickly running inside the house, sparing one last glance at the ant line before following him inside the house._

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Oikawa?"

Tooru nods as he stood in front of Aihara Fuyumi; Tobio's homeroom teacher. Aihara stares at him for a while before she sighs and crosses her arm.

"The truth is, I do have my suspicious regarding Kageyama's home life. I met his mother once and Kageyama just seems so… tense but I never thought more of it. There are other signs as well like how he acts during class,"

"Can you do something about it, sensei?"

Aihara looks determined as she nods, "Of course. It's my duty to help my student. I'll try my best,"

Tooru sighs in relief. Aihara is a pretty strict teacher during the lesson but outside of it, it feels easy and comfortable talking to her. The fact that she is Tobio's homeroom teacher helps a lot too.

"Have you talk to Kageyama about it, Oikawa?"

Tooru look at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"What do Kageyama think about his situation? I would talk to him too but I have a feeling that he'll open up more to you. He just seems to brighten up whenever you're within his proximity,"

"Ah—is that so?" Tooru blushes a bit as he bows and left the Faculty Room. He took a deep breath before he walks towards the gym.

He didn't sleep well last night. How could he after everything that happens? The matter of Kageyama's mother, as well as the mysterious figure watching him just causes him to sleep early and skipping dinner and bath time. When he woke up in the middle of the night, he found his wrapped up with a note from his mother to heat the food. After that, he was unable to sleep and left to school early without informing Iwaizumi and went straight to Faculty Room.

"Oh, I thought you left early to practice early. Where did you go to?"

Tooru was startled but immediately smiles at Iwaizumi, "I need to go to the Faculty Room for a while. You know how I am, even the teachers needed help from the Great Oikawa,"

Iwaizumi grimaces and throw the volleyball at him, "Forget I said anything. So, am I going to be the third wheel with Kunimi and Kindaichi again today or something? Give a head up, please,"

Tooru chokes as he catches the volleyball, "We're hanging out as a group! If we're going on a date, it'll be more than just ice-cream at the konbini,"

"No one says anything about a date,"

Tooru pouts, "Maybe you should stop hanging out with Kunimi-chan. Kindaichi-chan is such a saint for being patient with you guys,"

"Because he's not as obnoxious as you,"

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

Tooru's eyes suddenly catch sight of Tobio who is watching him. Tobio flinches when their eyes meet and he quickly averted his eyes. Something inside Tooru suddenly feels a surge of anger but he doesn't know towards what.

Towards Tobio?

Towards Kageyama Ayane?

Or the whole situation?

Tooru immediately marches towards Tobio and grab his hand before Tobio could escape. Tobio flinches and that's enough to snap Tooru out of his anger and he looks at Tobio guiltily who's looking at him with slight fear in his eyes. He releases his arm and steps back a little.

"Ah, sorry Tobio-chan. You look like you're running away and I—I need to talk to you. So…"

"Oh… I see. But it's practice time now so um…"

Tooru nods vigorously, "Ah, right, right. Lunchtime then? I'll be coming to your class?"

Tobio nods though he didn't say anything and the practice continue without any more interaction between them. Tobio did return the wave he gave as they left the gym so Tooru took it as a good sign.

"Did something happen yesterday? You and Kageyama are acting weird just now,"

Tooru nervously scratches his cheek as he tries to smile at Iwaizumi, "Ah, it's nothing really. I just have some things to say to Tobio…"

Iwaizumi stops walking and Tooru stops to see his best friend looking at him seriously, "This thing with Kageyama… there's more to it than just your crush on him, right? Is there something wrong?"

Damn.

Iwaizumi is so sharp sometimes that it scares Tooru. But the fact that he had known Iwaizumi for most of his life might contribute to his sharp observation as well. Iwaizumi always seems to know when something is bothering Tooru and no smiles could ever fool him.

And Tooru didn't want to lie to him.

"Yeah, a lot is going on. I can't say much but Tobio—I can't leave him alone right now,"

Iwaizumi was silent for a while, worrying Tooru before he suddenly slapped Tooru's shoulder strong enough to kind of hurt.

"I got it,"

"Huh?" Tooru rubbed at his slightly sore shoulder and looked at Iwaizumi confusedly.

"You do what you must. But if you ever find yourself in a corner, don't hesitate to ask for my help. I'll be there,"

Ah, he's really lucky to have someone like Iwaizumi Hajime as his best friend, "…Thanks, Hajime,"

"Well, it seems I'll be hanging out with Kimura and Harima again during lunch today. Have fun with your Kageyama,"

"Eh—my what now?"

* * *

"Hey there~ Is Tobio-chan here?"

"Ah—" The girl blushes and fumbles with her lunchbox before she stutters out an answer, "Tobi—Oh! Kageyama-kun? Ah, yes—Kageyama-kun! An upperclassman is here to see you,"

Tobio looks up to him in surprise as Tooru waves happily at him. Though they did promise to meet, Tobio probably didn't expect Tooru to personally come to his classroom. Just in case Tobio decided to bail on last minute.

"Yo, Tobio-chan! Let's go for lunch," It's funny how easily those words come out of his mouth compared to before. Must be the 8 years of maturity.

"Ah, yes, Oikawa-san!"

Tooru ignores the whispers around them as he casually holds Tobio's hand to drag him to the cafeteria, ignoring the blush on Tobio's face. He needed to have the talk quickly with Tobio but Tobio and he still needs some food.

"You like curry buns, right? I saw Kunimi bought some for you before,"

"Ah, yes but you don't need to—"

"I didn't get to treat you before so this is my chance. Just shut up and eat it~"

"Ah… Okay, thank you, Oikawa-san,"

Tooru smiles as he paid for the curry bun and milk bread and lead Tobio outside to the garden. It's a bit cold to be eating outside but he would prefer for their conversation to be in private. Tooru wordlessly unwrapped his own scarf and wrapped it around Tobio. He smiles looking at the wide blue eyes looking at him in surprise. The red scarf contrasted greatly with his overall appearance and especially with his eyes. Tooru chuckles.

"That colour really doesn't suit you, Tobio-chan,"

Tobio pouts, "Then why did you give it to me?"

"You look cold. It wouldn't be any good if you get sick now, right?"

"But you're more important than me Oikawa-san! If you get sick then it's my fault… Wah—"

Tooru hands instantly went to Tobio's head and ruffled it upon seeing the dejected look on his face. He keeps ruffling until Tobio's straight hair starts to stick up to every direction. Tooru's hand slows down as he cups Tobio's cheeks and looks at him in the eyes, brown meeting blue.

"Stop saying that,"

"Huh?"

Tooru grimaces as his hand stays on Tobio's cheeks, "Even yesterday, you were blaming yourself too. Why? You did nothing wrong so why…?"

Tobio flinches at the mention of yesterday and tries to avoid Tooru's eyes though the hand cupping his cheeks prevented it. Tooru's look at him sadly and Tobio suddenly push Tooru's hand away.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

Tooru looked at him in surprise as Tobio stood up and his face contorted in anger, "Tobio…?"

Tobio didn't seem to listen as he looks at Tooru in anger, "Why do you people keep looking at me like that? Mom was just doing what she had to. If I had just been a good kid then mom wouldn't need to scold me. It’s my fault! Mom wouldn’t do hit me if I didn’t do something wrong!”

Tooru hastily grabbed Tobio's hands and tighten his grip as Tobio tried to escape his grasps, "Because what she's doing is wrong! What she did went beyond what normal scolding should be like, Tobio. She shouldn't hit you like that!"

Tobio look at him in fear, "You saw…?"

Tooru gritted his teeth and didn't let go of Tobio's hand even if the by seems to have stopped struggling, "And you're not doing anything wrong, Tobio. Please, listen to me,"

Tobio grew quiet and Tooru waited before he heard the soft and heart-wrenching voice coming from him, "She apologizes…"

Tooru kept quiet as Tobio continues, his body trembling as he speaks, "Each time after she… She'll apologize. She said she didn't want to this but… she had too because she loves me. Mom does love me. She wouldn’t hurt me without reason. She cried as she apologizes and Kazuyo-san said that you should forgive people who sincerely feels sorry…"

'Kazuyo-san?' Tooru ignores the question in his mind as he carefully drags Tobio to sit back on the bench, "Even so, it's still wrong. You didn't deserve that. Parents should never lay their hand on their children like that,"

"You're wrong… Mom is just…"

Tooru hears sniffles coming from Tobio who's not meeting his eyes and look at him guiltily. He put the forgotten curry bread and milk bread in his pocket as he gently led Tobio back to the school building.

"…It's getting cold. We should get inside,"

Tobio nods but he didn't say anything, only sniffles with slight hiccup coming from him. It was when they entered the building that Tooru felt it again.

The intense stare.

He quickly whipped his head back but he couldn't see anyone within the vicinity. He shudders as the cold suddenly felt more intense and his heart seems to beat faster. He tightens his grip on Tobio's hand though Tobio didn't react even if he notices it.

Someone is watching.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Tobio's nose and eyes are still red though the sniffles had stopped. Tooru sat next to Tobio on the infirmary bed in silence. Tooru looked at Tobio in the corner of his eyes and his mind repeat the event of yesterday's evening. The screaming, the bruises and the pleading; there's no way those memories can be erased from his mind. It was surprising how unaware Tobio is of his situation. But listening to what Tobio is saying, it's possible that it's merely a denial or Tobio never got to experience a normal household to distinguish it.

"We used to have a neighbour, Nakamura-san,"

"Huh?"

Tobio ignores him and keeps talking though his eyes seem to be looking at something far away.

"She always gave me a cookie and smile at me when I came back from school. She would smile at me but whenever she saw mom, her face would change. She looked… angry and…. Disgusted? I never understood that.

"One day she invites me to her house and gave me a plate of cookies. I was happy but then she started asking some weird questions about mom. It was weird but I just answer. Mom says it's rude to ignore questions from an adult but then her face changes. She looks at me like I'm sort of injured animals. And then she gets scary…"

Tooru takes a sharp intake of breath, "What do you mean?"

Tobio looks uncomfortable, "She just… shakes my shoulders really strongly and her voice gets louder. It was scary so I ran away to mom. But then mom and Nakamura-san start shouting at each other. I don't what they are saying but it was so loud. It's like when dad used to be with us. She moved out a few weeks later and mom got… stricter,"

Tooru stiffened and hesitates but he gently put his arm around Tobio's shoulders and hugs him closer as Tobio hug himself to try to make himself smaller. Even when it seems to be difficult, Tobio continues.

"But I heard it, the word 'abuse'. Oikawa-san, is that what's happening? Am I being abused…?"

Tooru's heart clenches as Tobio stares at him, looking lost. Immediately Tooru wrapped Tobio in a hug as he tried to keep the tears from leaking out. He wasn't supposed to be the one crying. The one being hurt right now is Tobio.

"I'm sorry,"

"…Why are you the one apologizing, Oikawa-san?"

Tooru can hear the slight smile from his words but it only increases the urge to cry as he hugs Tobio tighter. Tobio's hand gently wrapped around Tooru's neck as they embrace in silent.

"Erm, am I interrupting something?"

Tooru and Tobio simultaneously release their hold of each other as they look at the opened door. Ueno is looking at them with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry to bother your… moment but I couldn't let you stay too long if you're not sick,"

"Ah—yes! Sorry, sensei,"

Ueno smiles kindly at them, "I'll give you some time. I know that Kubo-sensei is kind but it's not good to skip class,"

"Got it, got it,"

Ueno, out of consideration closes the door completely, leaving Tooru alone with the fidgeting Tobio whose face is looking red with embarrassment. Tooru too could feel himself blushing a little as he scratches his head. Seeing how Tobio wouldn't say anything, Tooru breaks the silence.

"We should head back to class…"

"Ye—Yeah!"

"And Tobio?"

"Hm?"

Tooru averted his eyes, "I'm sorry if I say or did something insensitive to you. It's just that I—"

'I like you too much,'

"I hate seeing you get hurt,"

Tobio tug on his sleeve, forcing him to look at Tobio who's smiling, "You've been very kind to me these days, Oikawa-san. Kunimi said that you're up to no good but… you bought me ice-cream, walk home with me and help me during practice. I… I still don't get it but you don't need to apologize anymore,"

There's a lot he wanted to apologize.

For leaving him that day.

For never seeing how alone Tobio is.

For ignoring how much pain he's in.

For being a coward.

But here Tobio is looking at him kindly. Smiling as if all of Tooru's mistakes were forgiven. In a way, it makes Tooru's heart lighter.

"Um—Tobio-chan! This Sunday, let's go out together!"

"Huh?"

'What am I saying?!'

But it's too late now. Tobio is looking at him, flabbergasted. Tooru too starts to fumble with his words.

"Ah—I mean, with Iwa-chan. And—you can invite Kindaichi-chan and Kunimi-chan too, of course! To the amusement park!"

"Oh, ah, um, sure!"

"Great! Great!" Even if he can't see himself right now, he was sure his face was as red as Tobio right now. Not knowing how to continue the conversation, Tooru immediately say goodbye to Tobio and went back (run away) to the classroom. Ebihara is looking at him in disdain though he accepted Tooru's apology and half-baked excuse. Being an honour student have its perks. After class ended, Iwaizumi immediately asks.

"Oi, you look terrible. What happened?"

Tooru looks at Iwaizumi with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Iwa-chan, please come with me on a date this Sunday,"

"On a what now?"

* * *

Now that Tooru had calmed down a bit and think about it, having a 'date' with Tobio isn't such a bad idea.

Especially after he keeps sensing those creepy stares. Two times are pushing it even if it is a coincidence, Tooru wouldn't want to take chances.

The fateful day is getting closer. Now more than ever he needs to stay with Tobio. If only they could get past that day, this year, perhaps they could finally celebrate Tobio's birthday. And maybe in the future, have the promised drink when Tobio turned 20.

When did they make the promise anyway?

…

He couldn't remember.

"Oikawa-san! Good morning!"

"Morning! You're early, Tobio-chan,"

But today, he wants to make memories with Tobio. Memories that he wouldn't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. And even though I took some break, I didn't manage to write much cause some unexpected things happening. Good news is that half of the stories have already been written :)  
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV)


	7. Memories From That Night

"I'm sorry, would you mind repeat that?"

The smile looks like it's trying to be pleasant but all Tooru could feel are malice. Kageyama Ayane is holding her son by the shoulder while the boy is looking at the ground, avoiding the prying eyes.

"This Sunday I would like to take Tobio out, ma'am," he spoke confidently even if he is afraid that at any moment the woman would snap.

"And where do you think you're taking him? This child isn't the best with direction. His mind can be elsewhere and before you knew it, he'd disappear in front of your eye. I wouldn't want to trust someone I didn't know with my precious son,"

'You're the one that I wouldn't trust,' Tooru gritted his teeth but he kept on smiling. Between the two of them, it's just a competition of who can keep their fake smiles as long as they could before one of them snapped.

"We'll be going to the amusement park with others. And don't worry ma'am, I would never let go of Tobio. I'll always be with him,"

As if trying to prove his point, Tooru reaches out for Tobio's hand and squeeze it gently, making Tobio blushes. Ayane seems to notice this and tightened her grip on Tobio's shoulder, making him flinch. Tooru was tempted to just pull Tobio away from the woman but he stayed still, his hand still holding onto Tobio's.

"What good would it be to be going to the amusement park? I'm sure that you know Tobio's result for the last term was the worst. Letting him playing around would only make him stupider. Tobio would not be going anywhere,"

'Shut up!' Tooru clenched his free hand into a fist to control his impulse. Before he could retaliate, however, Ayane roughly dragged Tobio away from Tooru, releasing their hold from each other as Tobio stumbled into the house.

"I appreciate your help before Oikawa-kun but you don't need to concern yourself with my child anymore. Goodbye,"

"Wait—"

Ayane smiles as she slammed the door right in front of Tooru. Tooru forced himself to swallow the scream from coming out and look at his hand that's holding Tobio's before. He was trembling just now.

"Fuck…"

* * *

"Um, Oikawa-kun, am I doing something wrong? You're looking at me very intensely during class…"

"Huh?"

Tooru looked at Kubo who's looking at him nervously and realises that he's been thinking about how to convince Ayane that he's been glaring at Kubo for a long time. The classroom is almost empty now and not even Iwaizumi is insight.

"Ah! No, no, sensei, sorry! I was just thinking about something,"

Kubo smiles, "Well, I hope you're thinking about geometry. Or perhaps you're thinking about a certain first-year?"

Tooru sputters, "Wha—What are you talking about?"

Kubo grins as he sat in front of Tooru, "The teachers have been gossiping a lot in the Faculty Room lately. So, am I right?"

Tooru sighs as he slumped forward, "Well, kind of? I need to convince his mother to hang out with him but she's pretty… strict,"

Kubo doesn't know anything about the Kageyama household so he was hoping that Aihara could help in this case before it became a public matter. He wouldn't want Tobio to face the consequence of his family matter becoming public.

"When it comes to strict parents, it's always good to bait them with an academic field trip. Something that you could say 'oh, we went here to study about something' like that. Is there anything that Kageyama-kun like that could be used like that?"

Something that he likes?

The boy is obsessed with volleyball and he doesn't think that Ayane would accept that as an academic trip. Curry bun? No, no way. They get that almost every day anyway. Cursed his old self for burying those memories.

**_"…I like the stars. I feel safe when I saw them at night,"_ **

Huh.

That helps.

"The stars… there's that planetarium near here I always go that Tobio would definitely like,"

"See? Now, just speaks as charmingly as you usually do and you'll do just fine. Good luck on your date!"

Kubo smiles and stood up, waving goodbye at him. He waved back and took out his phone, messaging Iwaizumi.

He hoped this works.

* * *

It wasn't that Tooru particularly likes the stars. He just really loves the idea of the outer space; somewhere far from Earth. What kind of life live there? What kind of place is out there and how different it is with their home?

That's why the planetarium is his safe space.

He wouldn't want to bring anyone here. This is a part of himself that he wouldn't want to share with anyone. It's where he can be himself alongside while playing on the court.

But with Tobio, he wouldn't mind sharing that part of him.

"Oikawa-san, you don't have to do this,"

Tobio is tugging on his jacket while looking at him worriedly. Tooru smiles and remove the smaller hand from his jacket but didn't let it go. He adjusted his grip so that he's holding Tobio's hand and smile wider at Tobio's blush.

"I want to. And I wanted to show you the stars there. It wasn't as pretty as the real ones but you'll love it,"

"I do like the stars… but I—I shouldn't leave mom alone,"

"She's an adult, Tobio-chan. She would be fine with just one day without you,"

"But…"

"I won't give up, Tobio-chan. I will have this date,"

"…"

"I mean hang out! Excursion! Trip! Haha…"

"Right…"

They didn't say anything the whole way to Tobio's house, only walking with a red face. When they arrived in front of Tobio's house, Tobio tensed up and Tooru squeezed his hand in reassurance. He took a deep breath and knock on the door.

It's impressive how much the woman can still smile even when Tooru was certain that the woman loathes him. He smiles at her.

"Good evening, ma'am,"

"Hello, Oikawa-kun. For a third-year, you sure have a lot of free time,"

"I'm always free when it comes to Tobio-chan,"

Her glare looks very out of place with the smile, "I already told you that Tobio couldn't go. I don't think I would need to tell you twice, Oikawa-kun. I heard that you're an honour student too so your comprehension skills shouldn’t be this bad,"

Tooru ignores the insult, "That's why I hope that you'll allow me to teach Tobio. This Sunday I wanted to bring Tobio out to study,"

Ayane sneers, "Study? Given how you've been acting with my son, I doubt that you can help anything, no matter how smart you seem to be.

This.

Bitch.

"About that Kageyama-san, we'll be going to the planetarium for an assignment. It'll be nice if Tobio-kun could come with us this Sunday,"

Tobio looked behind and Tooru smiles at the sight of Kunimi and Kindaichi at the front gate. Tobio is looking confused while Ayane is smiling kindly at them though Tooru can see that she's getting annoyed.

"And the place is really close so don't worry Kageyama-san," Kindaichi is smiling brightly at Ayane though he looks slightly nervous.

"Is that so? Tobio,"

Tobio flinches slightly but he looked at his mother, "Do you want to go out with them, Tobio?"

It was spoken normally but Tooru can hear the slight threat behind the words. Tobio, however, look at her with confidence,

"Yes. I want to go with them,"

Tooru feels so proud of him that he almost hugged him right then and there.

"…I see,"

She suddenly smiles so widely that it scares Tooru even more, "Okay then,"

"Huh?"

"You can go, Tobio. The others will be with you as well, right?"

"Ye—Yes! Thank you, mom!"

Tobio is smiling so brightly and though it made Tooru's heart warm to see that, a part of him feels uneasy at how easily Ayane agrees as well as Tobio's happy look towards his mother as if she didn't hit him every day and control his every action.

"We'll see you Sunday then, Tobio-chan. Bye!"

Tobio waved happily as he went inside and Ayane closes the door, glaring subtlety at Tooru one last time. Tooru let out a sigh of relief and turn to Kunimi and Kindaichi, smiling at them.

"How did you guys get here? And that was an amazing save!"

Kindaichi smiles, "Iwaizumi-san told us about the plan this Sunday. We thought that Kageyama's mom would probably relent if we come together,"

'Iwaizumi?'

"I see… Thank you…"

It feels nice to have someone to back you up. He needs to thank Iwaizumi after this.

Kunimi is looking at him silently but Tooru knows what he is thinking. He nodded at him and Kunimi widen his eyes before he turned away and looking at the ground grimly. Kindaichi notices this and lightly slap Kunimi's shoulder and smiles at Tooru.

"We'll be going now then, Oikawa-san. See you this Sunday!"

"Yep! See ya~"

* * *

"Oikawa-san! Good morning!"

"Morning! You're early, Tobio-chan,"

Tobio chuckles, "You're the one who comes to my house really early,"

Tooru smiles softly, "Yeah…"

Ayane is looking at them emotionlessly but immediately smiles when Tooru looked at her, "Have a nice day,"

'Could you say it anymore sarcastically?' "Thank you very much Kageyama-san,"

Tooru casually slips his hand in Tobio and drag him away from the house; from Kageyama Ayane.

"The others said that they'll wait for us there. I already bought the tickets for us so let's go explore first!"

Tobio smiles, "Okay!"

Maybe just for today, he can forget about the uncertain future.

About the eyes staring from somewhere unknown.

Just for today, he'll forget about the upcoming December.

* * *

The other three are nowhere to be seen.

It's been one hour and they've walked and looked at the displays for a while now.

Tooru pouts, "Well let's just enjoy ourselves without those guys, Tobio-chan. It's their loss,"

"Are you sure? Is it okay to leave them?"

Tooru shrugs, "Eh, Iwa-chan will be with them. Plus, I wanted to show something special just for you,"

Tooru blinks at him while Tobio just tilts his head in confusion. Before he could say anything, Tooru linked their hands together and drag Tobio away, being mindful of his steps so that Tobio could follow him. It wasn't like the Constellation Room is a secret or anything. It's just something Tooru wanted to go to with someone special.

Entering the dark room, the only light came from the artificial stars all around them. For Tooru, it's been years since he had last seen the stars. The night sky in Tokyo had always been dark with the light from the city hiding them. He had forgotten how calming it is to just look at the stars calmly.

"The constellations…"

Tooru looked at Tobio who's looking at the stars in awed, "Want me to introduce them to you, Tobio-chan? I happened to be very knowledgeable when it comes to stars. For example, let's start with the easy ones like that one is—"

"Orion,"

**_"Oh, Orion,"_ **

'Huh?'

"Oh, That's right! You're good at this, Tobio-chan,"

Tobio smiles slightly but it looks melancholic, "I looked at the stars a lot. Eventually, I began to learn that they have names and it is fun to know about them. Orion especially can be seen almost all the time so it had always been my favourite,"

"I see…"

Tooru looked up. He could see his own star sign and as he looks around more, he could finally find Tobio's constellation.

"Look, Tobio-chan. That's yours, Capricorn,"

Tobio looked at him in surprise, "You… you knew, Oikawa-san?"

"Of course, I know," he gently squeezes Tobio's hand and smiles at him, "I planned to celebrate it after all,"

Tobio's eyes widen and it seems to sparkle. Tobio's eyes right now shine as bright as the stars above. His lips trembled before it turned into a dazzling smile.

"You're right, Oikawa-san. It wasn't as pretty as the real one but right now, it just looks so much more beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here,"

Tooru's heart beat faster.

Right now, Tobio looks brighter than any of the stars, fake or otherwise.

"Tooru,"

"Huh?"

Tooru tighten his grip on Tobio's hands, "You can call me Tooru, Tobio,"

Tobio's eyes widen before he smiles shyly, "Then, Tooru-san… can I call you that?"

**_"Tooru-san… I can call you that?"_ **

'Again?'

"Ah, yes!"

'What was that?'

"Then, Tooru-san… Thank you…"

This isn't the first they've been here together.

"Let—let's go to the other parts, Tobio-chan,"

This happened before on the previous timeline.

Tooru didn't change anything.

He remembered now, a cold day near the beginning of December where Tooru just needed a day alone. At that moment he saw Orion and Tobio is standing beside him.

But they weren't there together. They went there as two individuals and met by accident.

But how can Tobio be here during that time?

"Ah!"

"Hm? What's wrong Tobi—"

Oh.

But he's sure that this didn't happen before.

"Wha—What are you doing here?"

Because he'll surely remember meeting this person.

"Ushiwaka?!"

* * *

Ushijima looked at him with his usually impassive face. It feels strange seeing Ushijima in casual clothing as the man seems to be born with jerseys. Ushijima nodded at him, "Oikawa,"

Tobio bow slightly at him, "Hello Ushijima-san,"

Ushijima looked at Tobio for a while, making him nervous and Tooru unconsciously steps in front of Tobio a little, "You're…"

Tobio straighten up as if he's introducing himself at the gym, "I'm Kageyama Tobio, a setter from Kitagawa Daiichi,"

"I see, Kageyama Tobio… For a while now, someone has been watching you two, Oikawa, Kageyama,"

It feels like he's being drenched by ice-cold water.

"Huh? What… do you mean?"

Ushijima isn't one to joke around or tell lies. He is annoyingly sincere and direct that it made him so irritating. Hearing him saying something so scary like that rings all the alarm in his head. He tightened his grip on Tobio and subtlety tried looking around for any suspicious person.

"I thought he was just taking pictures but then I noticed Oikawa and saw that it was always directed at you two. He ran away when I asked him but I thought that it would be better if I told you just in case he appears again,"

Tooru nodded and can feel his hands growing cold, "Oh, I see, I see. Thanks, Ushiwaka…"

"Um, Tooru-san, are you okay?"

Tooru looked at Tobio who's staring at him worriedly.

Tobio didn't know.

"Ah, I'm fine, Tobio-chan. It's just…"

If it wasn't for Ushijima what would have happened? Who is this person? Is he the one who—

"…It's just scary to hear that someone is watching you. Have you never noticed anyone watching you, Tobio?"

"Oh…" Tobio looks uncomfortable, "I used to have that feeling but not any more so I never thought about it…"

'Before?'

'For how long?'

Tooru is scared. Even when Tooru had been besides Tobio he is still in danger. If he wasn't careful, He would just be repeating the tragedy.

"Shall we walk together?"

"Hah?"

Ushijima is looking at them with his usually stoic face but he looks worried, in the way the expressionless Ushijima could express worries.

"He was spooked by me just now so he would hesitate to approach you guys if I went along,"

Tooru scowls. Even if he had matured, a part of him still couldn't stand Ushijima's upfront and blunt personality, "No offence Ushiwaka but I am more than capable to take care of Tobio-chan myself,"

Ushijima tilts his head slightly, "Why are you singling out Kageyama? The man was watching the both of you,"

Shit.

"Uh—well, sure anyone would want to take a picture of the beautiful me but—Tobio-chan is cuter and adorable! Of course, they would be targeting him!"

"Eh?!"

Tobio's face is as red as tomato and Tooru can feel his face growing hot as he realizes what he had just said. Ushijima is watching at them silently which only makes Tooru feels like he's about to combust. Tobio is unravelling his hand from Tooru and turn away from him, mumbling,

"Tooru-san you dumbass…"

"Eh?! Tobio-chan!"

"Uwah! It's Ushiwaka!"

Tooru turned to see Iwaizumi coming with Kunimi and Kindaichi besides him. He's pointing at Ushijima while Kunimi and Kindaichi went towards Kageyama who is still blushing. Kindaichi put his hand on Tobio's forehead.

"Why are your face so red, Kageyama? Are you sick or something?"

"Uh um…"

"Just now Oikawa called Kageyama cute and adorable and then they blush,"

Kindaichi looked at Tooru in disbelief while Kunimi is looking at him with a disgusted look. Iwaizumi is looking at Ushijima in disbelief as he mumbles,

"Hearing the word 'cute' and 'adorable' coming out from Ushijima's mouth…"

Any normal day, Tooru would agree with Iwaizumi but currently, his pride is on the line, "It was a misunderstanding! I was just saying that people would prefer to take Tobio's picture because he is slightly cuter than me!"

Kunimi's looks even more disgusted as he wrapped his arm around Tobio silently. Even Kindaichi is looking at him warily, "Um, I guess we'll be with Kageyama now, Oikawa-san. Er, let's go?"

"Don't look at me like that, Kindaichi-chan!"

"Ushijima, you should come with us, too. Just in case Oikawa tried to harass Kageyama again,"

Tooru shook Iwaizumi's shoulder as the man stares at him impassively, "Iwa-channn. How could youuu,"

"If you wouldn’t mind. I do worry about Kageyama,"

"Ushiwaka you—"

Ushijima is looking at him seriously. He subtlety glanced to the left and Tooru could see it.

The figure.

Iwaizumi notices their look and suddenly grabbed both Tooru and Ushijima's arm to walk closer to the first-years, "Well, we came here to study so let's get going already. We'll be wasting our time here just standing around and grilling Oikawa,"

"Iwa-chan, right now—"

"I know,"

Iwaizumi is speaking slowly as he walks in between Tooru and Ushijima, "Just act normal for now. Kunimi and Kindaichi is with Kageyama so when the time is right, that's when we'll go around,"

Tooru looked at Ushijima who nodded at him and he returns the nod, "Got it,"

He can end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise early new chapter! Bet you thought you've seen the last of me (¬‿¬)  
> Happy New Year! I hope that we have the strength to get through each day to achieve our future goals (˃́⌣˂̀๑)  
> Also, don't you just hate it when your memories from the previous timeline randomly decide to dip in and out?  
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV)


	8. Case Closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck at another state because of a flood that causes some road to be blocked and now I haven't written anything for 4 days _(:3」∠)_  
> Plus I'll possibly be returning to my college on the 17th but I kinda don't wanna _(:3」∠)_  
> In other news, even if it's not as crowded (thankfully), this year's Hakone Ekiden was amazing!

_"If anything happens, call me. Okay, Tobio?"_

_Tobio nods but he didn't understand what's happening. Why is Kazuyo-san crying?_

_"Me, Hiroaki, Miwa, anyone. Just please, make sure that you are safe,"_

_"Okay…"_

_And that was the last time he saw them._

_He never called them because it made mom sad._

_Mom only has him and now, he only has his mom._

_He thought that he was okay with being alone._

_But it hurts._

_He wants to go far away from here._

* * *

It was hard to act natural when a possible kidnapper is watching you. Even during the spaceship ride, his mind is too preoccupied to even feel nausea from the ride. After it's over, however, Kindaichi is looking green as he uses Tobio's shoulder as support.

"Kindaichi, are you okay?"

"I'm good… I think? Something feels like it's coming out of my mouth though…"

"Then go to the toilet! Ah, excuse us for a moment,"

As Tobio helped Kindaichi to the toilet Iwaizumi stood up as well, "Ah, I'm coming too. That ride made me want to shit,"

Tooru made an exaggerated gasp and put his hands on Kunimi's ear, "Iwa-chan that's so vulgar! There are children here!"

"Shut up, idiot,"

As they left, Kunimi annoyedly swatted Tooru's arm and looked at them seriously, "Why are you guys being so weird? Well, weirder than usual for Oikawa-san but what's wrong?"

Tooru opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by Ushijima, "Oikawa, he's moving,"

"Huh?"

Tooru nodded, "Right,"

"What are you talking about?"

Tooru looked at Kunimi who's looking confused but also worried, showing just how young he is. He gently pats the boy's head and smiles.

"Kunimi, I can't explain right now but we'll need you later. Come to us when you heard the scream, okay?"

"Scream? What—"

"Oikawa,"

"Yes, yes, I got it,"

The truth is that he is scared. Someone who would murder someone and blatantly showing the body to the public isn't someone sane. If the man holding the camera right now really is the preparator, then who knows what could happen to them. He and Ushijima are strong as an athlete and yet they are still just children.

The moment the man went nearer to the bathroom, all of those thoughts left him. All he could think of is Tobio.

He wants to save Tobio.

"I got you!"

The man didn't notice Tooru approaching and was easily caught. Despite being relatively strong for his age, however, Tooru finds himself slowly being ripped apart as the man pushes his face.

"Get away from me you brat!"

Just as the man manages to push Tooru away, however, Ushijima appears from behind, catching the man off guard that he dropped his camera. The combined forces of the two of them finally manage to hold the man. Their actions cause commotions and from the crowd, Tooru spotted Kunimi who's looking at them in bewilderment.

"Kunimi! The camera!"

Kunimi was snapped out of his stupor and rushes to the camera just out of reach of the man, pushing to the crowd before he manages to get the camera. He brings it close to his chest as he opened the camera.

"No, no, no! What are you brats doing!? Stop!"

"Oikawa-san…"

Kunimi is looking pale as he lifts his eyes from the camera. His hands are slightly trembling and Tooru was scared that he might drop the camera. The man is still struggling from their hold as his hand reaches out to the camera in Kunimi's hand.

"Give it up already. The security is on their way right now," A part of Tooru is a bit envious at how calm Ushijima is looking when all Tooru could feel is the adrenaline and anger. Just as he said, the security came to look at the commotion they caused.

"What's happening here?"

Kunimi is still looking pale but he's surprisingly being calm as he explains to the security and shows them the camera. In the crowd, Tooru sees Tobio looking at them in worried alongside Kindaichi and Iwaizumi. All the anger seems to disappear when he saw Tobio.

They got him.

* * *

"Are you really okay, Oikawa-san? Ushijima-san?"

Tooru's cheek still hurts from how hard the man pushes him but he smiles at Kindaichi, "This is nothing. In fact, I think Ushiwaka is still scared, isn't he?"

"Not really. You look shaken up though, Oikawa,"

Tooru groaned, "Ah, we really can't get along, huh?"

"But if it wasn't because Ushijima, we wouldn't have caught that creep. So, thanks, Ushijima,"

Ushijima smiles slightly at Iwaizumi as he nodded, "I did what I need to,"

For a split second, Tooru smiles genuinely at Ushijima as his heart feels warm looking at how genuine Ushijima's intention is. He immediately shudders when he realizes that he actually likes and can tolerate Ushijima for even a few seconds. He wrapped himself with his arms as the thought came in his mind.

"It feels like I'm going to get a cold…"

"Are you okay, Tooru-san? What's with that man anyway?"

Tooru looked at Tobio's curious blue eyes and smiles easily as he ruffles Tobio's hair, "That guy is just some old creep. Don't worry about it, Tobio-chan,"

"Okay…" Tobio still looks worried and Tooru smiles at him in reassurance as he takes Tobio's hand in his. Tobio gently squeezes his hand and Tooru looks at the boy fondly at the subtle display of worriedness.

"That reminds me, we still haven't gone to the gift shop yet, right? Oikawa would whine a lot on the way back if we didn't buy something for today,"

Tooru pouts though he cheers internally at the smooth way Iwaizumi steers the conversations, "I'm not a child, Iwa-chan! Though Tobio-chan would definitely like something like that, right?"

Tobio scowls although his baby face deters the sharp look on his face, "I'm not a baby, Tooru-san!"

"You and Kunimi are the only babies among us so let us elders spoils you, okay~?"

Tobio and Kunimi both pouts and Tooru was glad to see Kunimi return to his usual judgemental self. Seeing the usually apathetic boy looking so disturb makes him feels guilty for dragging him along with this. In the end, Tobio, Kunimi and Kindaichi are still his underclassmen who didn't need to be exposed to these kinds of things yet.

"Ushiwaka-chan can come too, I guess. I'll treat you to some candy as thanks since your mind is still that of a child, right?"

Ushijima only nods as the began to move to the gift shop, "I appreciate the generosity, Oikawa,"

"React, god damn it! I can't handle this one-sidedness!"

"It's no use provoking Ushiwaka. Let's just get going already,"

Iwaizumi forcefully pushes Tooru and Ushijima towards the gift shop as the first years trailed behind them. Tooru never really went to the gift shop given that he never really needs any memento anytime he came here but this time, it just seems right to have some sort of trinket as a way to remember the day. So that he won't forget again like before.

As he observed the souvenirs for something suitable as a memento, he saw Kunimi absentmindedly looking at the postcards of the planetarium.

"What's up, Kunimi-chan? Didn't take you for someone interested in postcards,"

Kunimi seems to be startled as he looked at Tooru with wide eyes, different from his usual sleepy eyes before he averted his gaze, "It's not like I particularly liked them. It's just something to take my minds off… things,"

"…Are you okay?"

Kunimi clenches his hands together and Tooru can see the slight tremble of his hands, "No… The camera the man dropped before… I saw what's in it…"

Tooru grew concerned as Kunimi take a deep breath to calm himself, "The thing in that camera… it isn't something that can be taken unless you follow Kageyama everywhere. Even to his own home. And some of the picture… it's just disgusting,"

Tooru shudders as he imagined the tall man watching Tobio's every move and capturing them in his cameras before the man decided to stopped taking pictures and instead stole the real thing. Tooru clenches his fist to reduce the tremor in his hands.

"Kunimi, I'm… sorry for involving you in this. You shouldn't have been exposed to those kinds of things,"

Kunimi shook his head, "At least Kageyama is safe. If you haven't noticed the guy, Oikawa-san, Kageyama might—"

Tooru pats the shorter boy's head before he could finish the sentence, "Don't think of the what-ifs. What's important is what's happening right here and now,"

"…yes. Thank you, Oikawa-san,"

"Oi, Kunimi! What are you doing there? Kageyama would get jealous if you hog Oikawa-san all to yourself!!"

"I—I won't! Shut up, Kindaichi!"

Tooru laughs at Tobio's red face as he tugs on Kindaichi's sleeve. Kunimi sighs with a soft smile on his face, "Don't worry Kageyama. He's all yours now,"

"It's not like that!"

"Aww did you miss me, Tobio-chan? Don't worry, I'm all yours now,"

"I told you it wasn't like that!" Tobio's blush has spread to his ears and Tooru couldn't help pinches his cheek fondly and grin at the pouty boy.

"You're so cute Tobio-chan. Let Tooru-san buy you some early birthday gift, yeah?"

"Oh, um, you don't have to do that,"

Tooru waves him off as he looks at the assortments of keychains, "It's only fair since you gave me a birthday present before. Though think of this as a pre-birthday gift. Your actual birthday gift would be even more amazing,"

"My birthday…"

As Tobio looked at the constellation keychains absentmindedly, Tooru wonders what birthday is like for Tobio before. Given the way Kageyama Ayane seems to be obsessed with her son, there's no way that she would have forgotten it, would she? Given her unstable attitudes, however, who knows, right?

Picking up a Capricorn keychain, Tooru holds it next to Tobio's blue eyes. The colour of the keychain was almost similar to Tobio's eyes and Tooru smiles as he brought the keychain to the counter and pay for it without a word. Afterwards, he returns to Tobio who is looking at him dumbfoundedly and hands the sealed bag to Tobio.

"Here. It wasn't as impressive as your handmade strap but on the day of your birthday, I'll give you something even more impressive. I promised,"

Tobio seems to hesitate as he took the bag from Tooru but slowly, a small smile appears on his face as his eyes glistened with unshed tears,

"Tooru-san… Thank you…"

"Tobio…"

Tooru gently reaches his hand and rubbed the tears from Tobio's eyes, "Think of it as a lucky charm from me. If you ever get lost, the stars would show you the correct way home,"

"Yes…"

* * *

"Oikawa-san really seems to be attached to Kageyama now, huh. I've always thought it was one-sided on Kageyama part,"

Kunimi looked at Oikawa who is smiling along with Kageyama as they looked around the plushie sections. Oikawa is showing an alien plushie at Kageyama as the younger boy cover his smile with his fist. Kageyama had always seemed self-conscious when it comes to his smiles though Kunimi had always liked his smiles when he wasn't aware of it.

"I thought that it was pretty obvious that it wasn't one-sided, even with Oikawa-san's childish way of reciprocating it,"

Kindaichi looked at him, slightly surprised, "Really? Well then again, you've always been more perceptive than me,"

"…It's no use if I didn't use it properly, wouldn't it? And I've always thought that your sincerity was more valuable,"

Kindaichi blushes as he shyly scratches his cheek, "Ah—really? Thanks, Kunimi,"

Kindaichi's gaze, however, changes into worry towards Kunimi, "But, are you fine with this? After all, the way you feel about Kageyama—"

Widening his eyes, Kunimi immediately jabbed his hand to Kindaichi's stomach before he could finish his sentences, causing the taller boy to splutters in shock and pain, "Gah—!"

Kunimi returns his hands in his pockets as he glared at Kindaichi, "Not perceptive my ass. I take back about you being a sincere guy,"

"Why!?"

Kunimi clicked his tongue and averted his gaze from Kindaichi and looked at Oikawa and Kageyama who were approached by Iwaizumi and Ushijima, the former seems to be teasing Oikawa as per usual as Kageyama is speaking quietly with Ushijima with sparkles in his eyes.

"…Kageyama need someone like Oikawa-san. And there's no way I could measure up to someone like Oikawa-san,"

"Kunimi…"

Kunimi sighs and returns his sharp gaze to Kindaichi, "If you speak about this to anyone…"

Kindaichi waves his hand as his other hand coiled protectively around his stomach, "Yeah, yeah, I get it already!"

"Kindaichi! Kunimi! Look what Oikawa-san gave me!"

Kageyama is smiling brightly with his usual wobbly smile as he shows the constellation keychain and Kunimi couldn't help but smiles softly as well, "That looks pretty,"

"Oh! It's Capricorn, isn't it? That's cool,"

Kageyama nodded happily as he carefully put the keychain back into the bag as Kindaichi chatters with him, Kunimi lagging slightly behind them. Ever since the day Oikawa came into the gym and cried upon seeing Kageyama, Kageyama had been smiling a lot more and always seems happier. Even the bruises seem to have reduced, no doubt from Oikawa's effort of going home with Kageyama every day, making Kageyama's mother aware of her actions.

Despite that, a part of him clenches painfully every time the rare smile was directed towards someone else. However, he smiles as Kageyama stifles a laugh at Kindaichi's story.

He didn't mind this feeling even if it hurts.

* * *

Tooru had never felt fear when he waited for the day of a match. In fact, all he could feel is anticipation and excitement. However, as the day goes on, he feels anxious and terrified as the 15th of December grew closer.

'It's okay… The creep is in jail and Tobio is never alone these days,'

The creep; Kobayashi Kousuke as he discovers the name have a disturbingly large collection of Tobio's pictures, some of them, as Kunimi mentioned are pictures that could only be taken at a close angle and during private moments.

But as the day goes on, Tooru could no longer feel strange gaze when he's with Tobio and even Kageyama Ayane seems to be docile these days. She no longer talks sarcastically every time she met Tooru. In fact, she didn't even say anything and instead would just glare at him, her fake smile no longer present.

It might be a good thing?

Tobio too seems to be smiling a lot more these days as they practised together and have lunch together in the cafeteria as the days became colder. Tooru began to went along with Tobio as he tried to get along with Tokugawa. He would sit besides Tatsumaki in comfortable silence as the man gently pets his cats (it's either Date or Ashikaga, he still couldn't differentiate) as Tobio would play with Tokugawa with a happy look on his face.

These peaceful days, Tooru wishes it would never end.

* * *

"Um, Tooru-san! Can you practice with me today?"

This is it.

"Is it okay for you to be staying back late today?"

Tobio fidgets with the ball in his hands, "I just—don't want to go home early today and mom seems to be okay with me going home late these days. Please, Tooru-san?"

Even without the puppy dog eyes and the voice, Tooru would immediately agree but he'll take this as a bonus, "Sure! Iwa-chan, do you want to join too?"

"Yeah, sure. Just in case you tried to do something with Kageyama again,"

Tooru knows that it's becoming a recurring joke at this point but he still pouts, "Mean, Iwa-chan!"

Tobio laughs softly and Tooru smiles and grabbed a volleyball.

"Well then, let's play!"

The dark look in Tobio's eyes was slowly lifted the more they played and Tooru wonders what stopped him from playing with Tobio like this before. Blinded by the threat Tobio poses, Tooru instead left the lonely boy alone. If he manages to change the future, he hopes that he could be with Tobio every day like this.

"Well, I'll be taking Tobio-chan home so you can go back first, Iwa-chan,"

"Got it. If Oikawa did something to you, just scream really loudly, Kageyama,"

"Hey!"

Tobio is looking at Iwaizumi seriously but Tooru can see the slight upturned of his lips, "I won't disappoint you, Iwaizumi-san,"

Tooru whines, "You guys should stop hanging out together if you're just going to gang up against me,"

Iwaizumi laughs and waves his hand at them, "Yeah, yeah. Just scram now. I'll lock the gym,"

"Thanks, Iwa-chan. See you tomorrow!"

As they walked home hand in hand, Tooru looked up to see the stars decorating the sky however he couldn't recognize any constellations. He couldn't even see Orion.

"Even with all the stars, sometimes you can't really see the constellations, huh?"

"Huh?"

Tobio is looking at him in confusion and Tooru laughs softly, "It's nothing. In a few more days, we could go find Capricorns together. What do you think? We can ask the others too,"

Tobio grins, "Even Ushijima-san?"

Tooru stuck out his stuck in disdain, "No way! That time at the planetarium is just a coincidence and you can just replace him with a brick and no one would notice the differences!"

"He seems pretty cool. His skills in spiking too are definitely amazing. It would be nice to toss to him one day,"

"Urgh, now I'm just imagining you and Ushiwaka together in that ugly purple uniform. Yikes!"

Tobio laughs as he tightened the red scarf around his neck, "That would be amazing. Then I'll get play against someone strong like you, Tooru-san,"

"Someone strong like me, huh…"

Before Tobio could say anything, they've arrived at the Kageyama residence and Tooru looks at the front door with a heavy heart.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Tooru-san,"

"Yeah…"

Despite that, Tooru didn't let go of Tobio's hand. A part of him is afraid that the moment he let go of Tobio's hand, he won't be able to see him again. Tobio notices this and squeezes his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

Tooru shakes his head and smiles, "It's nothing. You still have your lucky charm, right?"

Tobio nods and takes out the Capricorn keychain, "Yes, it's here,"

"Good. No matter what happens, that charm is my promise that no matter what happens, I'll be there for you. Okay?"

"…Okay,"

Tooru let go of Tobio's hand and as Tobio went inside his house, he waved at him and smiles, "Let's play again tomorrow, Tooru-san,"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Tobio,"

Is it okay to let the day end like this? Did he really do anything to change the future?

Will he see Tobio tomorrow?

He took out the volleyball strap as he walks back home and prayed that he did enough for Tobio to have a new future.

* * *

"Eh? Tooru? Did you even sleep last night?"

'Nope,' "Just can't sleep well, mom. I'm okay,"

"If you say so. You're really early today, too. Did morning practice just get earlier or something? Or are you going to walk to school with someone special?"

Tooru looked at his mother who is smirking as she hands him his breakfast, "Hajime had been telling me a lot you know? I hope that you'll introduce me to this 'Tobio-chan' one day,"

Tooru choked on his sandwich as he looks at his mother in his bewilderment, "Whatever Iwa-chan is telling it wasn't all the truth! Don't trust him!"

Hikari laughs and affectionately pat his head, "Kidding, kidding. You should get going now if you're that eager to see him,"

"Yeah…"

"I want to see him,"

He arrived at Tobio's house in record time after he finishes his breakfast. His heart is beating so fast as his hand hovers at the doorbell. As the door opened, he broke into the largest smile he ever made.

"Good morning, Tobio-chan!"

Tobio is rubbing his eyes as he glared at Tooru with his sleepy eyes, "It's 4 in the morning, Tooru-san,"

Tooru grins, "I just want to see you,"

He did it.

Tobio is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End~ /sike  
> Th constellation keychain looks like the keychain from Nanashi no Asterism  
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV)


	9. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I wasn't able to answer all of the comments from the previous chapter. I was afraid that I might spoil if I said anything more though I enjoy reading each and every one of them. Thank you and enjoy :)

_It's cold out here._

_And yet Tobio didn't want to go home._

_The bruises and scratches on his arm still hurt and throbbing. He was afraid of what could have happened if he returns home now. Surely the monster would still be there._

_'That was a monster. It's not mom,'_

_Even as he tried to convince himself, he couldn't forget the look on his mother's eyes as she dragged him by the wrist hard enough to bruise._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_The person in front of him is smiling and it calmed Tobio down to see that it wasn't his mother. He flinched when the person took his hand in their gloved ones but calmed down as his hand grew warm._

_But something is wrong here._

_"Tobio!"_

_The person flinched and released his hand while Tobio stiffened upon seeing his mother move closer to him. Upon seeing her up close, however, Tobio realises that this is his mother. Not the monster._

_"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry Tobio…"_

_"Let's go home,"_

_Tobio forgave her because it wasn't his mother who hurt him._

_It was the monster inside her._

* * *

Tooru has lost count how many times he had yawned now as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. The exhaustion from the lack of sleep as well as the constant anxiousness has finally creeped out on him and now, he wants nothing more than to just drop down and slept on the gym's floor. Reputation be damned, he's so tired right now.

"Oi, Oikawa. Kageyama told me that you went to his house at four in the morning? Did you set your alarm wrong or something?"

Tooru tried to smile reassuringly at Iwaizumi but even smiling is making his eyes even more droopy, "Hmm I couldn't sleep well because of a nightmare so I just decided to meet Tobio-chan as fast as I could,"

Iwaizumi sighs, "Seriously? Even after I let you and Kageyama go home earlier yesterday? Well, you've always been a weirdo but this is definitely in Top 5 of your weird moments,"

"Urgh, I'm not even awake enough to fight you on this, Iwa-chan… I must look like Kunimi-chan right now… But thanks for yesterday…"

"Yeah, no problem. But seriously, even Kunimi looked even more alive than you right now. Go take a break for today or else Ebihara-sensei would chew you out if you fell asleep during class,"

Tooru was about to refuse before another yawn was released, earning a raised eyebrow from Iwaizumi, "Yeah, yeah, I'll go take a break. Tell coach that I'll be using the storage room, yeah? It's way too cold to be sleeping anywhere else,"

"Yeah, yeah, go take a nap now. I'll wake you up once practice ends,"

Tooru nods and moves to the storage room before he felt a hand tugged on his jacket. He looked at Tobio who's handing him the red scarf he gave to Tobio before. Standing on his tiptoes, Tobio wraps the scarf around Tooru's neck.

"It'll be cold in the storage room. Please use this, Tooru-san,"

Tooru feels warm as he smiles at Tobio and ruffled his hair, "Thanks, Tobio-chan. Well then, I'll be resting now~ Practice well, yeah?"

"Yes!"

The scarf smells like Tobio and Tooru smiles as he enters the storage room. It was pretty common for people to slept on the mattress in the storage room given that there weren't a lot of people coming here. Most of the time the door was locked during class time anyway. As he laid on the mattress, his fatigue quickly took over and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

_"Isn't it creepy? The body just appear in the gym out of nowhere,"_

_"I know right? Do you think they did that on purpose?"_

_"Kageyama is that first year, right? Poor him…"_

_"Hey, did you hear? Someone said that the murderer might be from this school,"_

_"Stop saying such scary stuff!"_

_"I'm serious! Why else would the body be left in the gym?"_

_"There's something else too that I heard,"_

_"They said that that day, Kageyama was with—"_

"Oikawa?"

Tooru opened his eyes abruptly and immediately stood up upon hearing his name being called out. Taking a deep breath, Tooru flinched slightly upon seeing Tatsumaki looking at him worriedly.

"You weren't supposed to be resting here. The class will begin shortly too,"

Tooru blink his eyes and looked at his watch. There's still 15 minutes left before morning practice ended, "Oh—ah, thank you for waking me up Tatsumaki-san. I guess I'll be going to class now,"

He stood up and stretches before giving a small smile to Tatsumaki. Before he left, however, Tatsumaki cleared his throat, grabbing his attention.

"Oikawa, about Kageyama—is he okay?"

Tooru looked at him questioningly though worries start gnawing in his heart, "He's fine… Is something wrong?"

Tatsumaki seems fidgety and hesitant before he let out a sigh, "Truth is that I don't want to tell you this since you're still a kid… But you're the closest person to Kageyama and I feel like I could trust you,"

Tooru grew worried before Tatsumaki hands him a paper. No—a photograph. He hesitantly took it and flip it over. Tooru froze.

It was a picture of Tobio changing in the locker room. The bruises and scars on his body are still visible and yet looked faded, signifying that the picture must be recently taken; somewhere around when Tooru started going home with Tobio. The picture looks unclear and seems to be taken from somewhere hidden. He shudders and looked at Tatsumaki in horror who is looking grim.

"How—how did you get this?"

"I found it here, actually. You can see now why I'm worried, right? By the quality of that picture, I knew that someone took that without Kageyama's knowledge. I thought that I should tell one of the teachers about this,"

"Yeah—"

Tooru froze.

This must be one of the reasons Tatsumaki was suspected during the previous timeline. There's a possibility that Tatsumaki finding this photograph is one of the perpetrator's plan to frame Tatsumaki.

Tooru tried to smile reassuringly, "Let me show this to the teachers. Don't worry Tatsumaki-san, Tobio will be okay,"

"I hope so. That boy had suffered enough,"

Tooru looked at him in surprise, "Do you—"

"I suspected it. I accidentally see the bruise on his wrist one time but I don't know what I could do for him… I—I can't do anything for him…"

"That's—that's not true! You stayed with him when I wasn't there. Tobio really likes you and he's always happy seeing you. You don't need to sell yourself so short,"

Tatsumaki let out a small smile and Tooru couldn't help but feel calmed upon it, "You're a good kid, Oikawa. I'm glad Kageyama has someone like you in his life,"

"That…"

"Oi, Oikawa! Wake up—"

Iwaizumi stopped upon seeing Tooru with Tatsumaki and seems to look hesitant. Tooru immediately smiles at and wave at him, "I'm awake now, Iwa-chan~ Let's go to class. See you later, Tatsumaki-san. Thanks again!"

"Thanks as well, Oikawa,"

Iwaizumi hesitates before he nods slightly at Tatsumaki and left with Tooru.

"What was that about?" Iwaizumi asks with a concerned look.

Tooru smiles, "I just help him with some things. Don't worry about it,"

Right.

Don't worry about it.

His hand brushes slightly on the picture Tatsumaki gave him.

* * *

"Um, is Aihara-sensei here?"

Kubo looked up from his files and looked around for a while, "I think she left a while ago. Do you need something, Oikawa-kun?"

Tooru hesitates. So far, he had only discussed with Aihara when it comes to Tobio. Kubo seems to always care about his students similar to Aihara and the two of them had always seemed close to each other to the point of being rumours about them. Perhaps Kubo too could be trusted with this?

Tooru nodded and look at Kubo with determined eyes, "The truth is sensei, I found some disturbing things regarding Tobio that's pretty unsettling. Look at this,"

He shows the picture to Kubo who's scrutinizing it seriously, "This… where did you get this?"

"I found it in the storage room," Tooru said, opted to leave Tatsumaki's involvement from his story.

"This is pretty disturbing. I—I need to discuss this with Aihara-sensei. Ebihara-sensei too. Don't worry, Oikawa-kun. We'll get to the bottom of this," Kubo patted his shoulders and smile reassuringly. Tooru smiles and thanked him before leaving the Faculty Room.

It should have ended right? Kobayashi Kousuke was taken away and Tobio is still here today. There's nothing to worry about,

Right?

"Hey there! Is Tobio-chan here?"

Tobio's classmates seem to have to get used to him by now though they still seem excited whenever he talks to them, "Kageyama-kun went with Aihara-sensei just now. You—you can wait for him here, Oikawa-senpai,"

Tooru's hearts clench though he smiles at the girl, "No, it's okay. Thanks~"

As he left, he could feel his heart beating faster. No, Tobio is fine. Aihara is his homeroom teacher so surely, she had some important things to talk about with him. Or maybe she wants to talk to Tobio regarding his home life.

"It's okay, it's okay,"

Though his hands couldn't stop shaking as he remembered the picture Tatsumaki gave him. The scared look on Kunimi's face as he describes what he saw on the camera. The terrified look on Tobio's face as his mother squeezes his shoulders too hard with such an eerie smile.

He remembers the heartbroken look on Tobio's face as he left him alone in the gym.

"Tooru!"

His thoughts stopped as he looked at Iwaizumi who's facing him with his hands gripping on Tooru's shoulder. When did he get here?

"Iwa…chan?"

Iwaizumi sighs, "You look so out of it just now. Stop carrying everything yourself, dumbass. What's the point of having a team if you aren't going to rely on us?"

"I—"

He gently grips Iwaizumi's hands that are still on his shoulders, "Hajime I—what if whatever I did wasn't good enough? That no matter what I did, it was futile in the end?"

His hand trembles and he look down, afraid of looking at Iwaizumi who's being quiet before he feels his face being lifted by Iwaizumi's hand who's looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I've known you for a long time now. You're stubborn and petty but you never seem to give up. And more than that I've seen you work hard and stands up many times until you reached the top. I'm here, Tooru. Depend on me,"

Tooru can feel tears welling in his eyes and he nodded,

"Thank you, Hajime…"

He's scared.

* * *

"Um… Is Tobio-chan not here yet?"

"Kageyama need to see the teacher for a while. I don't what is it about but he told me that he will still come to practice,"

"I see… Um—let's just get started on practice. I hope Tobio-chan will arrive soon,"

He really hoped so.

"I'm sorry that I'm late!"

Tooru immediately brightens up upon seeing Tobio who's panting presumably due to him running all the way to the gym as fast as he could. He grins,

"You're late, Tobio-chan~ You can't really be the best setter if you're late to practice,"

Tobio pouts, "It's not my fault! Sensei just needed to talk to me for a bit,"

Tooru smiles at the adorable pout and laugh as he pats the pouty boy's hair. His high spirits stay the whole day to the point of Iwaizumi calling him creepy but he ignores him. Not even Iwaizumi could bring his mood down today as he happily spent lunch with Tobio and practices alongside him.

Tobio wipes his sweat with his shirt and looked at Tooru as they finished another set of practice, "I think I'll be going home early today, Tooru-san. My mom must be worried that I've been staying out late so much,"

"Is that so? Then, let me accompany you,"

Tobio smiles, "Ah, thank you, as usual, Tooru-san,"

By this point, Tobio no longer blushes madly as Tooru's hand grip Tobio's hand yet his ears still flush a little and Tooru grinned at how adorable he looks. Loosening his scarf, Tooru wrapped it around Tobio's neck with his one hand wordlessly. Tobio let out a small smile in gratitude.

"Tomorrow… I'll be practising late tomorrow so um—can you practice with me, Tooru-san?"

"Of course! Then we can start planning for your birthday party,"

Tobio looked at him in surprise, "My… birthday party?"

Tooru nodded, "It's next week, right? If you want, we could do it at my house. Mom would be happy to finally meet you, too,"

"Huh? Your mom knows about me?"

Tooru chuckles, "You have Iwa-chan to thank for that. He's the same species as my mom so they get along irritatingly well and basically told each other everything,"

"Tooru-san has two moms, huh?"

"That's exactly right!"

They laugh together and Tooru looked at the smiling Tobio fondly. He couldn't remember the boy smiling this much in the previous timeline. He gently squeezes Tobio's hand.

"But even then, I've always wanted to introduce you to my mom. I just know that she would absolutely adore you, Tobio,"

"I—"

Tobio grew silent though Tooru could see him looking lost in thought. What could he be thinking when he mentioned his mother?

"Ah, we're here,"

Tobio snapped out of his trance and looked at his dimly lit house. He tightens Tooru's red scarf around his neck, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Tooru-san. Let's play a lot tomorrow, too,"

Tooru smiles and ruffles his hair, "Sure. Try your best to keep up with me, Tobio-chan,"

"Of course, Tooru-san! Bye!"

Tooru waves as Tobio enter the house. Kageyama Ayane wasn't waiting for him today but even if she did, she would usually just glare at him silently anyway so he didn't really care much. Stretching his arms, he began thinking about what kind of party he wanted Tobio to have.

* * *

"One, two…"

Iwaizumi takes a deep breathe, "WAKE UP SHITTYKAWA!"

Tooru immediately shoots up and fell from his bed. He groans and blinks his eyes to see Iwaizumi who's looking annoyed, "I'm… awake?"

Iwaizumi grumbles, "Sure you are. Hurry up already, practice can't start without you, captain,"

He looked at the clock to see that there are 10 minutes left before morning practice starts.

Shit.

"Hurry up already!"

"Gah—that hurts! I got it, I got it!"

It must be the fatigue and anxiousness from yesterday that causes him to sleep in. As much as he wanted to go to Tobio's house first, the volleyball obsessed boy must have arrived at school by now so he immediately grabbed his bag and went to school with Iwaizumi.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Iwa-chan!?"

"You slept like a log, you dumbass! If it wasn't because of your mom, I would just leave you in your la la land!"

"Mean! I feel like you like my mom more than me…"

"The choice isn't that hard,"

Tooru gasps dramatically and put his hand on his chest as they ran, "Is this friendship all a lie!?"

"Just run, idiot!"

They both reached out to the door to the gym simultaneously and opened the door with a big gasp, "We're here!"

They panted as the others laugh looking at their dishevel looks. The coach shook his head at them and Tooru smiles apologetically.

"Nice to see you joining us, Oikawa, Iwaizumi. It seems that all the early birds are late today for some reason. I guess now that Oikawa is here, we could start and wait for Kageyama,"

Huh?

"Wha—Tobio, is not here yet?"

Coach nodded though he doesn't elaborate as he gathers the others to start their warm-up, leaving Tooru to stare in horror.

"Tobio…"

* * *

Morning practice ended with no Tobio at sight.

Kindaichi and Kunimi looked worried as well and so does the others as they all know that Kageyama Tobio would never skip volleyball practise no matter what happens. Tooru went to class and he didn't remember a thing during class as he waits for lunchtime to arrive. The moment the bell rings, he bolted out of the classroom to Tobio's classroom.

"Um, hey. Is Tobio-chan here?"

The usual girl shook his head and Tooru grew worried.

"Kageyama-kun didn't come to school today. I thought it was weird since he was never absent…"

"I… see. Thank you,"

He couldn't even manage his usual charming smile as the girl nodded and he left the classroom. He looked out the window and stare longingly at the front gate. There's no teacher right now so he could just go right now.

Without thinking more, he immediately ran down the hallway towards the front gate, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing the collar of his gakuran.

"Hey! No running in the hallway!"

"Oikawa? Is something wrong?"

He looked back to see Ebihara who is looking at him annoyedly while Aihara is looking at him worriedly, "Sensei…"

"Sensei, Tobio! Do you have any idea why Tobio is absent today?"

Ebihara looks annoyed as he seems to be ignored but he kept quiet as Aihara looks concerned, "No… I didn't hear anything from him. Which is strange because Kageyama would always inform me whenever he had to leave class or other things,"

"Kageyama? That kid who always slept in class, huh? Is there something happening with him?"

Ebihara looked at Tooru for answers but he could only shake his head dejectedly, "I don't know… I—I thought I should check him in his home,"

Aihara looked at him sternly, "During school hour? I know that Kageyama is important to you, Oikawa but you shouldn't break the school rules. There are still a few hours left so be patient, okay?"

Tooru nodded hesitantly and Aihara patted his shoulders in comfort. Ebihara sighs, "Go have some lunch and focus in class. After that, you can go to Kageyama. I'm sure that he'll be fine,"

Ebihara is looking at him with a soft look in his eyes that he rarely sees during class. He must have looked so horrible for Ebihara to look at him like that, "Understood, sensei…"

Despite that, he couldn't focus.

He needs to see Tobio.

* * *

The moment the bell ring, he wasted no time and ran out of the school. The thought of going to practice never crossed his mind as all he could think about is the blue-eyed boy that has become so dear to him. Upon seeing the familiar house, he immediately knocks at it frantically, his heart beating so fast it feels like the whole world could hear it. As the door opened, Tooru's heart sank.

Kageyama Ayane is looking dishevel and her usually empty eyes are wide and red, presumably from crying. While Tooru was used to her usual glare, this time, her glare ignites deep fear within him. He flinches as she grabbed both of his shoulders and began shouting at him.

"Where did you take my son you brat!? Where is Tobio!?"

"Tobio… Tobio is not… here?" Tooru grew pale as his hand trembles and Ayane's face changes from anger to fear.

"No—No! Tobio… Tobio…"

Ayane releases her grip as she covers her face, "Oh god, Tobio… Where… I'm sorry…"

Tooru snapped out of his thoughts as he grabbed Ayane's hand to looked at her in the eyes. As much as the woman infuriates him, he couldn't stand looking at Tobio's mother looking so distraught, "Kageyama-san, calm down! When did you last saw Tobio? Have you report to the police yet?"

Ayane is still looking at him fearfully as she shakes her head, "I tried to look at the park… around the neighbourhood, the bridge and everywhere! Tobio is nowhere—I—I don't know what I should do!"

"Calm down, Kageyama-san! First, we need to go to the police and—"

“I can’t lose Tobio! He’s the only one I have left!”

“Kageyama-san, I—"

"Oikawa-kun? And… Kageyama-san?"

Tooru looked back to see Aihara and Kubo standing at the front gate with a worried look on their face. During that moment, Tooru forgot that in truth he is 22 years old, not 14 years old. Though at that moment, as his voice trembles and the tears dropped he feels weak and small as a child,

"Sensei, please help…"

* * *

"There's still no new information,"

Tooru stays quiet as Kubo speaks. He wasn't able to bring himself to look up to see Kubo's pitying stare as the young teacher continues, "This case still hasn't been made public yet but there are some rumours been going around lately. Don't let it get to you, Oikawa-kun,"

Tooru nodded as Kubo stands up and gently squeezes his shoulder, "We'll find him. Don't worry,"

"Yes, sensei…"

His hands clenched tightly to the volleyball strap in his pocket as he left the Faculty Room. As he walked to the gym, he could hear the whispers going around him,

_"Did you hear about Kageyama from class 3?"_

_"Do you think it's a kidnapping?"_

_"That gloomy kid? Don't you think he just ran away from home?"_

_"I heard that it's a case of abuse,"_

_"It's so scary~"_

_"At least something interesting finally happens around here,"_

This feels strangely similar.

Just like what happened before.

None of them knows anything.

* * *

He knows this one now. It's Ashikaga. Tobio tried to deny it but Ashikaga had always been Tobio's favourite given that she's the first one to warm up to Tobio. Ashikaga purrs as Tooru's warm hand pats him.

"Oikawa-san?"

Even this scenery seems familiar somehow. Tooru and Kunimi together alone with grim atmosphere but Tooru pushes the sombre memory out of his mind.

"Kunimi… I'm sorry,"

Kunimi smiles though it looks painful, "What are you apologising for now, Oikawa-san? You're such a weirdo,"

Kunimi silently sat beside Oikawa and reaches out to Ashikaga who looks happy to have another warm hand patting her, "It's the weekend tomorrow but there's still nothing. It'll be the twenty-second soon,"

Tooru nods silently and Kunmi didn't add anything more as they silently pat the sleeping Ashikaga in the cold.

He should get a new scarf.

* * *

Weekend passes by and all he could remember is him and Iwaizumi playing games together silently in his room. Sometimes he'll get emails from either Kubo or Aihara updating regarding the situation and yet there's no progress.

Monday feels even more depressing than usual and he almost couldn't wake up and go to school.

"Oikawa, do you want to play for a bit? You haven't really touched a volleyball these days,"

He could see how worried Iwaizumi looks and he feels warm at how much his childhood best friend care and stays with him these few days. He nodded and they went to the Storage Room to get a volleyball. As he took one, however, a glint on the floor catches his attention. His eyes widen as he recognizes the item.

"This—"

It's the constellation keychain.

"How did this—"

It seems to be broken a little but there's no way Tooru wouldn't recognize it.

"Isn't this the keychain you gave Kageyama? Why is it here?"

"I—I don't know…"

_"…No matter what happens, that charm is my promise that no matter what happens, I'll be there for you. Okay?"_

"Iwa-chan…"

The keychain grew wet as Tooru's tears dripped on it. Tobio was here. He didn't know how or why but Tobio was here and yet he failed to be here for him.

"Iwa-chan… it hurts…I want to see Tobio…"

He couldn't stop his tears as it soaks Iwaizumi's jersey.

* * *

He couldn't breathe.

_"Why is the school closed?"_

His throat's closing up.

_"Why are there police here?"_

Iwaizumi is the one holding him right now.

"Oikawa-kun… I'm sorry…"

"No no no no no—"

Just like that day during winter.

They finally found Kageyama Tobio.

No longer breathing.

"Tooru! Get yourself together!"

He couldn't breathe.

The last thing he hears before he passes out is the sound of a clock that seems strangely familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Notes Alert!!
> 
> Um, firstly, to Robyn344711, I'm really sorry, as well as to everyone else who's like 'yayyy' 😂  
> This chapter was quite a challenge to write for many reasons and even reached 4k words like damn.  
> In other news, I have a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie) now! :D  
> I'm still pretty clueless on it but feel free to support me there! ^^
> 
> Oh, and also I've been thinking about taking a short break like before after I posted chapter 10. Most of the ending chapters are finished but it's the in between that's still WIP. But I guess it all depends on whether I'll truly be going back to college or not. I'll update you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> Lastly, thank you for reading, for the comments and all the kudos💕 See ya next chapter!
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV)


	10. And the World Goes On

_12th January 2015_

"Yo, Oikawa! It's been a long time!"

 _'Who are you again?'_ "Hey! It's been a while, huh?"

"Oikawa-kun! It's nice to see you again,"

 _'We don't even talk to each other,'_ "Nice to see you too~"

"Hey, Oikawa! We should hang out more. Haven't seen you in a long time,"

 _'Don't act so friendly with me,'_ "Sure! But you know me, I'm always so busy with everyone~"

_'Why am I even here?'_

_'It's suffocating,'_

_'I can't see their faces,'_

"'Sup, Shittykawa. You don't look that much different from before,"

Upon seeing Iwaizumi's face, it feels like someone just drags him out of the ocean.

"Iwa-chan! I miss you!"

Without missing a beat, he affectionately hugs Iwaizumi who looks irritates but gently pat his affectionately, "Yeah, yeah, I miss you too. It hasn't been that long though you dork. We talk on the phone a lot,"

Tooru laughs. He didn't realize how much Iwaizumi helps him to stay grounded, to never lose himself. Calling Iwaizumi and having him beside him feels different. The whole time he was at the university it feels suffocating. It feels like he was living inside someone else's skin and walking with a stranger's body.

"It's just different though. I have so much to talk to you! Also, I need to know more about this girl you've been talking about!"

Iwaizumi blushes as he averted his eyes, "I told you that she just looks cute! And—she's really kind…"

Tooru smirks, "Sure, Iwa-chan,"

The world keeps on moving. They have a lot of new stories to tell and people to meet. People keep on evolving whether it's for the worst of the best.

Yet Tooru's mind is stuck on the thought of the blue-eyed boy who couldn't grow up.

All alone with no one besides him.

* * *

"Tooru! How long are you going to sleep? How much did you drink last night?"

Tooru blearily opened his eyes to see his mother looking down on him with her hands on her hips. Her hair is shorter now and even though she still looks younger than her age, Tooru can see her weary eyes and the slight wrinkle at the edge of it.

"Mom…?"

She huffs and crossed her arms, "I haven't seen my son in a long time and he didn't even see me when he come home last night,"

Last night?

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up," Tooru found himself speaking before his mind cleared up.

"I still want to see you as soon as possible. You didn't come as much these days. It's like you're still avoiding something…"

Tooru stiffened as he takes a look of his surroundings. The two glass of drink; one empty and another full, the framed picture as well his still unpacked bag. He looks at his hand and unclenched it.

The volleyball strap that looks worn out. And there's only one of it.

"You shouldn't stay in your room all day. I know that Miyagi hasn't had the best memory for you but it will be good for you to walk around, no? And Hajime is here too, isn't he?"

Tooru nodded though he feels like barfing. His mind is everywhere and nowhere and he found himself staring at the photo of Tobio. His mother notices his gaze and smile sadly as she put her hand on Tooru's hand that's holding on the strap.

"It's okay, Tooru. I hate to see you keep blaming and torturing yourself but it's okay to keep thinking about the boy. He was very important to you, isn't he?"

Ah.

No wonder.

His eyes started to get blurry and he feels the wetness in his cheeks as he blinks. The tears drop as Tooru crumples in his mother's embrace and it feels like he's fourteen again, crying at the fact that he still fails to save Tobio. The fact that Tobio was so close and yet he still slips from his fingers.

"Mom, what should I do…?"

His mother just silently embraces her son and gently pat his head.

"It's okay, Tooru. You don't have to keep fighting alone. If you were ever feeling lost or helpless, we'll be here. You don't have to carry the pain alone anymore. I'm right here. We're all here with you,"

Tooru sobs grew louder as he let all the emotions out. For the world, it's only mere hours between the 21st and the 22nd but it's longer for Tooru. One month of fighting, only to end up with the same result as before.

He failed.

* * *

When someone dies, the world keeps moving.

For Tooru, when Tobio dies, he keeps moving but something inside him stopped. It's as if it a part of his heart died the moment he saw the headline of the news and from then on, even if Tooru looks okay and normal in front of everyone, those close to him could see that there's something missing inside of him, as if he's just living just for the sake of it.

One of the people who notice this is definitely his best friend.

"How are you these days? I heard from your mom that you stopped playing volleyball professionally,"

Tooru laughs, "Iwa-chan, I just stopped playing seriously in college, that's all. I just don't find it as appealing nowadays,"

Some things can only be discussed in private, such as Tooru's nosiness on Iwaizumi's crush and Iwaizumi's constant worry over Tooru's sudden college decision. Yesterday, Tooru knows that Iwaizumi understands where the decision comes from but Tooru has been successful so far at avoiding from discussing regarding that. But now, he wouldn't be able to have Iwaizumi talking if he himself doesn't talk.

"How about your girlfriend, Iwa-chan? When can I expect a wedding invitation?"

But that doesn't mean that it's easy to talk.

"Well, I'm still waiting for the right time…"

"Hurry it up! I need to make sure that you wear proper attire during the wedding. Wouldn't want her to rethink her life decision,"

"I don't want to hear that from someone with _that_ kind of hair when they came to a school reunion,"

"I told you I overslept!"

Iwaizumi laughs and Tooru finds himself smiles as well before the laughter died down and Tooru looks at Iwaizumi softly, "But she's lucky to have you, Hajime. And I want to see you two happy,"

Iwaizumi sighs, "I want you to be happy too, Tooru. You deserve that. And all of us can see how much that incident affects you but you did your best with Kageyama. You stopped being a jerk to him and I could see how happy you guys were when you're with each other. But it's painful to see you like this…"

Wait.

Tooru stared at Iwaizumi, "Do you really think I was being nice to Tobio?"

Iwaizumi nodded, "Well, yeah. You have this weird complex with him but then one day you just started being nice to him, even to the point of creepy actually. That poor kid looks like he's about to explode when you hold him like that,"

It changes.

The past changes.

It wasn't a dream.

He took out the strap and run his hand on it softly.

"What is that?"

Tooru showed the strap to Iwaizumi. Now that he thinks about it, he never shows the strap to anyone. It's something precious to him that he feels like he couldn't share it with anyone. But Iwaizumi isn't just anyone. He's Iwaizumi Hajime; his childhood best friend with a strong sense of justice,"

"Iwa-chan… If I were to tell you that I'm from the future, would you believe me?"

Iwaizumi widened his eyes and grew quiet. Tooru nervously clenches the strap in his hand before Iwaizumi look at him seriously.

"Ever since we were kids, you always work harder than anyone else but you also hide a lot. But in a roundabout way, you can be the most honest people. That's why I always put my trust on you,"

He feels his heart clenches. It feels like he's been crying a lot these past few days but he couldn't help it. For the last eight years, all those negative memories have been bottled up and ignored as Tooru was afraid to face it. But his family had always been there to help him with those feelings but even then Tooru was too scared to show them the ugly contents of the bottled-up memories and emotion.

"Thank you…"

But no more, even if the chances are slim, he'll keep on fighting.

That's why, he told Iwaizumi everything as his best friend silently listens, his eyes never look at Tooru in disbelief.

* * *

_28th December 2009_

"I last saw Tobio on the 15th in the gym,"

The police nodded to show that they are listening and yet Tooru feels like he's been repeating the same thing over and over again.

"That day seems quiet. I mean—quieter than the usual. I…left earlier than him that day…"

"So Kageyama Tobio was alone in the gym on the 15th?"

Tooru flinched slightly at the man's word yet he nodded as the man nodded and continues, "Do you see any suspicious person around that time?"

"No… there was no one there. It was only me, Iwaizumi and Tobio,"

The woman beside the serious-looking man gives a soft pitying smile to Tooru, "Thank you very much Oikawa-kun. You talking to us like this can help us discover the culprit,"

"Um—"

Tooru feels scared upon looking at the man's piercing gaze but he gathers his courage, "Tobio—what happens to him? I—I read a bit about it but there's no way it's true right!? There's no way someone could do something like that to Tobio!"

To his stupid adorable underclassman who would relentlessly ask Tooru to teach him how to serve and would stupidly stay out late in the gym even after everyone had left him alone in the gym.

"…It's not something we can discuss with you,"

Anger seethes out him as the woman avoid his gaze, "Is it because I'm a kid!? I have to know! Tobio is—"

"Oikawa-kun, I know it's hard. But put your trust in us, okay? If you ever need help, we have the help centre for—"

"No need," Tooru coldly said as he stands up and leaves the room. There's no way he will know anything. He was too young and too dumb to be exposed much.

What's the point of knowing anything now?

Tobio was no longer here.

And it's all because he left him alone that day.

His hand trembles, "…Damn it…"

"Tooru…"

"…Iwa-chan…"

Iwaizumi hesitates before he speaks, "That day with Kageyama—you know it's not your fault, right? There's no way you could have known—"

"Iwa-chan… please shut up…"

Tooru starts to tremble and crumpled down before Iwaizumi could catch him. Tooru's voice is muffled by his sobs and sniffles and yet Iwaizumi could understand what he's saying and it pains him as all he could do is silently hugging his broken best friend.

"I don't want to remember anymore… It hurts… It hurts, Hajime… I can't…"

That was the first time Oikawa Tooru had given up.

And all Iwaizumi Hajime could do is to watch his best friend burying his broken heart all while pretending that he was fine.

* * *

"Kageyama went missing on the 17th of December and he was discovered on his birthday,"

"The 22nd…"

Reading the articles still hurts but with Iwaizumi besides him, he was able to keep going as he keeps reading and writing notes on the important things.

And it's true, he did change the past even if the future doesn't change. However…

_…the suspect, Kageyama Ayane admitted to harming her son before the boy went missing though denied killing the boy. She was arrested and her trial will begin on…_

_…the boy was hidden by her mother for almost a week before he was murdered by her…_

_…unstable and prone to impulsive actions as well as violent behaviour…_

"Kageyama Ayane… The police suspected Tobio's mom to be the kidnapper and the murderer?"

Even if Kageyama Ayane was unstable and abuses her son, Tooru knows from the previous timeline that she wasn't the murderer. She just couldn't be. Just like with Tatsumaki, she became the scapegoat of the case.

"She admitted that she hurt Kageyama to the point of his head bleeding before Kageyama ran out of the house. After that, Kageyama went missing. The police think that she's lying about it and since there are no other suspects, the evidence all points towards her; 'The abusive unstable mom who murders her son',"

Tooru grits his teeth, "Tatsumaki… Do you remember the school janitor, Tatsumaki Satoru?"

"Tatsumaki-san? Yeah, I remember him. He moved out of Miyagi almost a year after the case. He and Kageyama are pretty close so maybe that's why…"

Previously Tatsumaki moves away just a few months after the case due to the harassment so it seems that the man is safe from the accusation. So, the rumours really do grow wild due to the perpetrator. Tooru sighs in relief but there are no new clues that will help in this case. It doesn't matter what day it is, Tobio's life is still in danger as long as the perpetrator is still out and free.

"When it comes to cold cases, evidence slowly disappears so it's hard to retrace back. But the thing with Kageyama's mother seems suspicious,"

Iwaizumi nodded, "For the police, they're focused on closing the case as quickly as possible since they didn't want extreme media attention at our town and it's easy to make Kageyama Ayane the perpetrator since she already builds up a lot of negative reputation, even if some things just don't line up,"

"That fucking creep…"

Tooru's grip on the paper tightens. Even if Kageyama Ayane wasn't the murderer, it all comes back to her. The first time, Tobio didn't want to come home to the unstable Ayane and the perpetrator took the chance to take Tobio. The second time, even when Tobio didn't want to go home, he knows that it'll only get worse if he comes home late again. In the end, no matter what Tooru chooses, there's no escape for Tobio and he hates how helpless he feels.

"But—Kobayashi Kousuke? What happened to him?"

"He was still in jail during that time. Really, the only person who could do it is Kageyama Ayane,"

Tooru grits his teeth, "She's Tobio's mother…"

"But Kageyama Ayane… she abuses him, didn't she? You saw it too, didn't you? It wouldn't be surprising if she really did murder him, accidentally or not…"

"She wouldn't!"

Iwaizumi was startled by the loud sound when Tooru slammed his hand on the table.

"She is a piece of crap. Someone who would abuses their kid have no excuse for their action no matter how shit their background is! But…"

 _"Mom do_ _es love me. She wouldn't hurt me without reason,"_

"But Tobio trusts her…"

_"It's my fault! Mom wouldn't do hit me if I didn't do something wrong!"_

"To think that she would do that…"

_"I can't lose Tobio! He's the only one I have left!"_

"Tooru…"

Why is Tooru defending Kageyama Ayane so much? What she did to Tobio was inexcusable, cruel. But a part of him wanted to believe that she truly does love her son, no matter how messed up it made her. The trust Tobio has for her, Tooru wanted to hold on to that for Tobio's sake.

But…

If it wasn't for her then all of this…

"Hajime… That day, Tobio doesn't want to go home. He knows that if he goes home his mother will be in a bad mood and hit him. She hasn't been in a good mood for a while now and Tobio could only find salvation right here in this gym. That day, he wanted to play just a little while longer but he doesn't want to be alone. But instead, I—I left him! I left him there and because of me, Tobio doesn't get to play anymore. He can't ever learn serves from me anymore. He can't play in the big court like he always wants! It's all my fault…"

He feels Iwaizumi's hand on his shoulder but he's unable to lift his head, "Stop that! You told me that you were there for him. Kageyama doesn't feel alone because of you. It wasn't your fault, it's the people who want to hurt Kageyama who's at fault. But we'll get them,"

Tooru took a deep breath and look at Iwaizumi. He wasn't alone now.

"You're right… Not now, I can't falter now,"

The last time he was blinded, he was being too soft. If he had tried harder then Tobio would be here. Him hesitating had caused more harm to Tobio at the hands of Kageyama Ayane and during that vulnerable moment, the preparator took the chance to attack Tobio. There's also the possibility of multiple of them, maybe even someone Tooru knows. Pretending to be innocent and live happily until now all while Tobio never got to grow up.

Unforgivable.

Iwaizumi nods and the grip on his shoulders soften, "The truth is, I feel guilty too. I think it's only natural. What if I noticed things earlier? What if I was able to be there for Kageyama? There's so many what if that I think of from time to time but then it was too late…"

"But you're here now Tooru and I trust you. You can trust me too. No matter what, I'll always be your ally,"

Ally…

Tooru clenches his fist and looks at Iwaizumi straight in the eyes.

"Iwa-chan, there's another person that could help us,"

* * *

_Truthfully, the story began a long time ago._

_A story of a one spring where Oikawa Tooru first met Kageyama Tobio._

_From the start, the boy captivated him with his bright blue eyes and his passion while playing volleyball. Similarly, the younger is also interested in Oikawa Tooru from the moment he saw the older boy deliver a perfect jump serve._

_Despite their similar feelings, they never manage to align it at the right time._

_Kageyama Tobio wasn't the best when it comes to expressing himself, oftentimes misunderstood due to the wrong way he comes off._

_Meanwhile, Oikawa Tooru is good at hiding himself. But when it comes to Kageyama Tobio, it feels easy enough to let his guard down, especially when they are left alone._

_Before their feelings could properly align, tragedy struck, leaving their feelings forever stuck at the wrong time._

_The first time the tragedy happens, all Oikawa Tooru could feel are guilt at how much he wasn't able to be with Kageyama Tobio._

_The second time, it was a sharp, painful stab to his heart and all he could think of is his helplessness._

_But one thing about Oikawa Tooru is that he is too petty to give up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES  
> Sooo I'll be taking another break for a while since I'll be going back to college this 17th. I hope that I could return on the 25th I guess it depends too. I'm sorry for suddenly taking a leave.  
> But I'm happy to say that there's only 1/4 left to finish this story so thank you for being patient with me. And also, thank you for the 400+ kudos! I'll see you guys soon♥♥  
> I'm kinda active on Twitter now so maybe I'll update the progress from time to time or just talk random lol. Feel free to follow me, I guess?
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	11. One Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo my college decides to cancel us going back to campus literally less than 12 hours before we could return. Good thing I haven't packed anything yet lol.  
> So I decided to postpone my break and gave you guys the next chapter. Enjoy!

_24th December 2009_

He had been to funerals before. For relatives that he didn't know and for his parents' acquaintances that he's unfamiliar with. Thus, even surrounded by the crying people, Tooru never really felt anything strong while praying at the funeral. He just felt pity for someone to be leaving the world.

But now he's feeling numb.

He can hear the hysterically crying coming from Kageyama Ayane as she sobbed on the ground. No one was helping except for an elderly man who's embracing her in an attempt to calm her down. A woman who looks similar to Tobio is crying silently as she glares at Ayane.

His head hurts.

"I… I need to go out for a while,"

"Tooru—"

He left before Iwaizumi could continue his sentence. It's only when the surrounding is quiet and no one is in sight that the tears dropped. His knees feel weak that he crouches down and hide his face in his arms as he cried out.

"Tobio…"

"…Oikawa-san?"

He lifts his head to see Kunimi looking even more listless than he usually is. Usually, Tooru wouldn't let anyone sees him like this; hair messy with cheeks stained with tears. But he's too tired to care. It wasn't like Kunimi looked any better either.

"It was suffocating inside, huh?"

Tooru stays silent as Kunimi sat beside him, "Your suit will get dirty, Kunimi,"

"Not like anyone would care,"

Tooru let out a humourless laugh, "True…"

"Oikawa-san… Did you know that Kageyama has a crush on you?"

Tooru glared at him though the boy only looks at the sky emotionlessly, "Why are you telling me this?"

Kunimi smiles softly, "Because he himself didn't notice it. Kindaichi and I notice and I think even the others do, too. He would look at you like you hung the moon and stars in the sky,"

"…"

"But you treated him like shit,"

Tooru snapped.

Grabbing his collar, Tooru lifted Kunimi up. Kunimi is also glaring at him and Tooru grit his teeth as he slammed Kunimi to the nearest wall.

"Why are saying all of this now?! Are you saying that my shitty behaviour causes this?! I don't need some apathetic brat telling me that I'm a shitty person if I already know it!"

Kunimi is still glaring at him as he gripped Tooru's arm that's holding him up tightly., "Well, that makes the two of us!"

"Kunimi—"

"I was his friend but I did nothing! There are so many things I see but I couldn't do anything! No… I didn't do anything…"

Tooru releases his grip as the usually emotionless and apathetic Kunimi cried. Even if the boy seems mature with the way he held himself and his logical way of thinking, he's still just an eleven-year-old boy who had lost his friend. Gently patting his head, Tooru held him close as Kunimi cried on his shoulder.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kunimi…"

But even when someone said the same thing to Tooru, he wouldn't believe it.

* * *

"…I can't believe he doesn't change much except for his height. How the hell can he grow even more?"

"Well, that's Ushiwaka-chan for you. Always do things that irritate us,"

If it was Tooru from before the time travel, he couldn't imagine sitting in a café with Ushijima Wakatoshi in front of him. But the brutally honest and sincere guy in front of him is the one that helps in taking down one of the biggest puzzles in the case. If it wasn't because of him, Tooru wouldn't be able to know about Kobayashi Kousuke.

"Oikawa, Iwaizumi, long time no see,"

"'Sup, Ushijima. It's good that you happen to be in Miyagi. It'll be much easier to explain this to you in person,"

"Is there any problem? It was surprising for the two of you to be meeting me purposely like this,"

Tooru knows that Ushijima doesn't mean anything bad by it, given the guy's personality but damn, it sounds like sarcasm.

"Well, Ushijima, do you remember Kobayashi Kousuke?"

Ushijima raise his eyebrow in question, "That man… he's the one who stalks you and Kageyama at the planetarium, right?"

"Uwahh you actually remembered. I thought that a one-track person like you wouldn't remember that," Honestly, Tooru kind of miss trash-talking Ushijima and looking at his impassive face that looks slightly confused.

"It was an enjoyable day. And… I couldn't forget about Kageyama Tobio,"

"Oh…right,"

They fall into silence before the bell rings, signalling new customers coming in and Tooru smiles at the sight of Kindaichi and Kunimi.

"Yahoo~ Kindaichi-chan and Kunimi-chan!"

Kunimi looks at him impassively as he nodded at Ushijima and took a seat beside him, "We've just met each other yesterday, Oikawa-san. No need to look so enthusiastic,"

"Yeowch, no need to be so blunt, Kunimi-chan,"

"Nice to see you again, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san and… Ushijima-san? Er, why are you here?"

Ushijima nodded to Kindaichi before replying, "Oikawa called me out here but he didn't explain much on the reason. You could start explaining if we're all here now, Oikawa, Iwaizumi,"

They're all looking at him expectantly and suddenly Tooru feels nervous. Iwaizumi had believed him yet they have a long history together. Would they think that Tooru was just losing his mind?

"The truth is that… it's related to Tobio,"

Instantly, Kindaichi and Kunimi's face changes. Kindaichi looks sombre and regretful while Kunimi seems to have closed off with his face seem even stonier than Ushijima.

"…Where is this going, Oikawa-san?"

Tooru looked at Kunimi who is glaring at him and he took a deep breath, "What happened to Tobio eight years ago, I need you guy's help to figure out the real murderer,"

It was silent for a while and he was afraid to lift up his head to see the other's reaction. Kunimi was the first to speaks up as he laughs humourlessly,

"You want us to solve an eight-year-old case? That's a hilarious joke, Oikawa-san,"

Tooru's head snapped up, "It's not a joke! The case wasn't solved properly and for Tobio—"

"He's dead,"

Everyone flinches at the blunt way Kunimi says it. Even Ushijima looked disturbs as everyone looks around uncomfortably. Kunimi continues to glare at Tooru who falters a bit but kept his gaze on Kunimi.

"No matter how much we tried to understand or find the culprit, it doesn't change the fact that he's dead,"

"It's Kageyama Tobio, Kunimi,"

Now it's Kunimi turn to flinch and Tooru feels slightly smug at the fact that he manages to caught Kunimi off guard. He continues,

"Why aren't you saying his name? He was your friend, Kunimi. No matter what, you shouldn't forget the past…"

Like I did.

"Well, what do you want me to do!? Kageyama is no longer here so who fucking cares anymore!"

"Kunimi…" Kindaichi tried to reach out to his friend but he shrugs it off as he stands up and moves.

"I'm leaving. This is pointless,"

"Kunimi, wait!"

"You should let him go,"

Kindaichi looked at Ushijima in surprise as Kunimi left the café, "If he didn't want to be here then we shouldn't force him. He is free to do whatever he wants,"

Tooru chuckles softly at the words, "You didn't think of that when you kept asking me to go to Shiratorizawa, Ushiwaka-chan,"

"Because you're wasting your potential, Oikawa. Especially after middle school,"

"…yeah. I guess this was related,"

"Oikawa-san… I have to say that I kind of agree with Kunimi. Kageyama… he's no longer here. Whatever we do won't bring him back…"

Tooru wanted to scream that it's possible, they could bring him back but Iwaizumi cut him off, "Maybe it won't bring him back but doesn't it piss you off that the case was basically buried just so that it wouldn't make a fuss?"

"Iwa-chan…"

"I'm angry. I've been angry for the past eight years and how easily the culprit gets away after stealing the life of my underclassman. Even if it wouldn't bring Kageyama back, at the very least I could let go of some of my anger,"

Tooru never really thought about how Tobio's death affects the others. Of course, those who know him would be affected but he doesn't know how they deal with it.

"Then Oikawa, Iwaizumi. Do you think that Kageyama Ayane wasn't the culprit?"

"I don't think so. There were so many holes in the theory and there are still so many things we don't know. Where was Tobio kept during the days he was missing and why did they leave Tobio in the gym? There are just so many things that we don't know…"

Ushijima nodded before he gets up, "If you wanted to find the problem, you have to dig deep into the root,"

Tooru stares at the man in confusion as began to walk out of the café, "Wait—what? Hold on, Ushiwaka!"

"What is he—let's just go, Oikawa!"

"Right! Kindaichi, you coming?"

Kindaichi hesitates before he nods,

"Yeah… Let's go!"

* * *

"Ushiwaka-chan, what are we doing here?"

Kitagawa Daiichi doesn't change much after eight years and it hasn't even been that long for Tooru. He looked at Ushijima questioningly.

"This where it all happens, correct? Then we can start from here,"

"Not to burst your bubble, Ushiwaka but that was eight years ago. Any evidence from that day would have disappeared by now,"

Tooru shook his head, "Not really, Iwa-chan. There might be no evidence but at least we might understand why Tobio appeared in the gym. Also… Do you remember the constellation keychain? We never did find out why it was there,"

He wonders where he put the constellation keychain now given that it didn't exist in the previous timeline. Did he put it in his drawer with all of his other trinkets?

"But even so, how are we supposed to get in? It's winter break now,"

"Um, senpais?"

They looked at Kindaichi who's gesturing for them to follow him to the back, "I don't know if it's still there but I still remember Matsumoto and the others using this way to skip class,"

Using his hand, Kindaichi began to touches the hedge before he crouches down and opens up a path through the hedge, "It's still here! Surprisingly no one notices, huh,"

Iwaizumi look at Kindaichi who's crawling through the small space incredulously, "Are you serious? Anyone could just get in and out of our school easily this way,"

Tooru frown as he crouches to follow Iwaizumi, "Which could also be how…"

"Oikawa,"

Tooru turns to look at Ushijima. The fact that he could never really read the stoic man irritates him but now, he seems a lot more transparent, and his concern face quickly snaps him out of his trance.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get going now,"

"I'm surprised that you know this kind of route, Kindaichi. I always take you as the type to follow the rules,"

Tooru smirks, "Ohh Kindaichi-chan is secretly a delinquent,"

"Never take you as the rule-breaking type, Kindaichi,"

Kindaichi splutters as he turns to look at them, "I told you it wasn't me! It's just some of my classmates!"

Ushijima nodded, "It isn't good to skip school,"

"…I give up,"

Tooru chuckles as he walked to the gym. The door is locked as expected. Even the storage room next to the gym is locked as well.

"Kindaichi-chan. Other than skipping school, do you know how to lockpick?"

"I told you that I didn't skip school! And of course, I wouldn't know how to lockpick!"

Tooru pouted as he turns to look at Ushijima, "Ushiwaka-chan, how about you make use of your muscles and break this lock?"

"Oi Oikawa—"

"Rather than breaking public property, how about you guys actually use your brain?"

Tooru shriek upon hearing the monotone voice behind him to see Kunimi patting his pant to get rid of the dirt stuck on it.

"Seriously, it's been eight years. Did no one really notice the hole in this hedge?"

"Kunimi!"

Kunimi tries to scowl but he can see a slight curve on his lips as he lightly punches Kindaichi's shoulder and held up pins used for lock picking, "What would you guys do without me? Which one do you guys want to open up first? The gym or the storage?"

"Kunimi-chan, you know how to lockpick?"

Kunimi shrugs as he began holding the gym's lock, "My sister teaches me a little for some reason and I kind of got good at it. Also, they use the same kind of lock eight years ago so this will be easy. This school really need to pay attention to this kind of things,"

Tooru nods as his hand touches the volleyball strap in his pocket, "You got that right…"

"It's open,"

The overwhelming colour of brown and yellow.

The sound of the ball hitting the ground and the wall.

The cheers and the loud sounds coming from the player.

The image of a lone boy standing in an empty, lonely gym.

This is where Kageyama Tobio's body was left.

Iwaizumi gently pat his shoulder, "…It looks just like before, huh?"

He was there yesterday, eight years ago.

"You're right…"

Kunimi sighs as he leans against the door, "So, what are we looking for? I don't think there's anything left from eight years ago,"

"Any clue left behind… The culprit placed Tobio's body here for some reason and in the storage room eight years ago, I found the constellation keychain I gave Tobio from the Planetarium,"

Iwaizumi nods, "So, after Kageyama Ayane hurt Kageyama, he ran here? Or do you think someone took him here?"

"Who knows… though given the state of the keychain, Tobio must have dropped it pretty hard for it to break. Kunimi-chan, can you open up the storage room?"

"Sure,"

The storage room looks like something out of a horror movie. Dark, cold and given the history behind it, it feels haunted.

Kindaich frowns as he looks around, "What is Kageyama doing here… if he needed somewhere to run away to, he could've come to my house. It's closer than the school,"

Tooru scrunches his eyebrows as he thinks, "Then do you think that means…he was taken here?"

"Why the school though?"

Tooru doesn't have an answer for that. There are just too much unexplainable things that even now he couldn't understand.

"Oikawa. Iwaizumi,"

They turned towards Ushijima who is lightly stomping on the wooden floor, "It's empty,"

"What?"

Ushijima continues stomping on the wooden floor to produce an empty sound, "Under here. It's empty,"

Tooru's eyes widen as he dropped to the floor and began to knock on it. As he got closer to the back, the sound grew louder, signalling the empty space below.

"There's something below here… Quick! See if there's any wooden panel that you could open up!"

Immediately, everyone drops down and began to touch each of the wooden panels. The constellation keychain; that was Tobio's bread crumb for someone to find him eight years ago. It was eight years too late now but as he finally found a loose wooden panel, he knew.

"Tobio… You were here…"

His eyes grew in horror as he looked down on the stairs that lead to a dark room. This is where Tobio is eight years ago, he was sure of it.

"How did—when did the storage room has this kind of place!?"

Tooru ignores Iwaizumi's question even though he himself is burning with questions. Carefully, he peels off the other wooden panel until he could fit himself below. Opening up the torchlight on his phone, he pointed forward as he slowly descends the stairs.

"This is…"

There's nothing here.

It feels like a place where no one has inhibited anymore.

"But there's no mistake… this is where Tobio was taken,"

Kindaichi looked around in horror, "But… how would this help? Whoever took Kageyama here had cleaned up this place that there's no more evidence left,"

Tooru shook his head. The room feels claustrophobic with no way of escaping from the inside unless you're familiar with it, "This is enough,"

Because at least now, he knows where Tobio is.

He will find him.

"…Let's get out of here,"

* * *

Tobio said that he looked at the stars a lot.

But in his last few days, he wasn't even able to see the stars.

'You must be lonely, Tobio. I'm sorry…'

"Is this really enough, Tooru?"

Smiling to himself, he held out the worn-out volleyball strap and turns to Iwaizumi, "Yeah. It's fine now,"

Tooru turns to looks at Ushijima and lightly smiles, "Ushiwaka… Thanks… For many things actually. And also…"

He walks in front of Kunimi and looks at him in the eyes. Kunimi returns the gaze as a wave of understanding came to them. Even so, he still needs to ask.

"Kunimi-chan, why did you come back?"

"…For eight years I couldn't forget about him, no one could. But I wanted to,"

Kunimi smiles sadly at him, "It's too painful to carry it, you know? Wouldn't it be better to just forget about it?"

He knows the feeling.

For the longest time, he tried to bury the memories. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't erase Kageyama Tobio from his memory. The boy had been a part of his life and no matter how much he tried; the truth is that he doesn't want to forget him.

He doesn't want to let go of Kageyama Tobio.

"But the truth is that you couldn't, right? Even now, Tobio will always be a part of your memories,"

Kunimi nodded as he blows on his hand to warm it up, "For someone born on winter, Kageyama never seems to like the winter, huh? I wish we could have celebrated together,"

"…I hope so, too,"

"…Oikawa-san? Are you…?"

"Hm?"

Kunimi shook his head and smiles. He held out his hand, "It's nothing. Good luck, Oikawa-san,"

Tooru smiles as he shook Kunimi's hand, "See you again, Kunimi,"

He turns to look at Ushijima and he smiles, "Even you too, Ushiwaka-chan. I still haven't beaten you yet,"

Ushijima nodded and there's a small smirk on his face, "I wouldn't expect any less from you, Oikawa,"

"Oikawa-san! We'll definitely get justice for Kageyama so… don't give up!"

Tooru laughs, "Of course, Kindaichi. I won't ever abandon Tobio,"

No more.

Iwaizumi was quiet for a while before he gripped Tooru's hand tightly and look at him worriedly.

"Tooru… make sure you come back, okay. No matter what, I want both you and Kageyama to be safe, okay?"

Tooru smiles and returns the grip, "Don't worry, Iwa-chan. Tobio and I will definitely be coming to your wedding,"

Iwaizumi smirks and release his hand, "Of course you will. I'll see you soon, wherever and whenever that is,"

Tooru gives one last smile before he waves him goodbye and ran to his home. The truth is that Tooru had no idea if he is able to return to the past. In the first place, he never did figure out why he returns but even if it'll take years, he needs to return.

Back to Tobio.

He arranged his room similar to last night; the framed photo, the two drink as well as the volleyball strap. He has no idea what the requirement is or even if he will be given another chance but it never hurts to try. Clenching on the volleyball strap he downed his drink in one go and stares at the photo.

"Wait for me, Tobio,"

His eyes feel heavy and his mind started feeling hazy. He put down the glass on the table and yawn. The bed beside him looks so enticing and he flops on it. The last thing he sees before his eyes fully closes is the volleyball strap in his hand.

Just one more time.

Please.

He clenches the strap tightly and places it to his chest.

'Let me return to him.'

.

.

.

The clock struck twelve.

.

.

.

"Tooru-san… Thank you…"

His smile is as blinding as he remembers. His name sounds so soft coming from his mouth and Tooru smiles as his eyes glistened with tears.

"…Tobio…"

One more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three more chapters to be drafted and then it's finished! After this, I could focus on As the Gods Will where I planned for it to be even longer than 20th Year of December. If I happen to finish all the chapters, there might be no breaks after this. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments btw! :D
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	12. Home is...

_"What do you think about the first years, Iwa-chan?"_

_Tooru was spinning the volleyball in his hands without looking at Iwaizumi, "It's just the same as usual. Although that kid, Kageyama, was it? He was pretty good,"_

_Tooru hummed and grins at Iwaizumi, "Right? I thought so too. And he looks so cute too with those chubby cheeks and big eyes of his,"_

_Iwaizumi groans, "Are you developing a crush on him? Isn't he too young for you?"_

_Tooru splutters, "I'm just speaking the truth! And we're only two years apart!"_

_"Nah, I heard from Kindaichi that he was born pretty late so that's like three years apart,"_

_"Well, that's still isn't much large of an age gap. And I'm only saying that he's pretty interesting,"_

_Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "Which is a code word for 'I have a massive crush on you!'. Remember Akita from elementary?"_

_Tooru groans as he put the ball in his hand back to the trolley, "Don't remind me… that was embarrassing,"_

_Tooru is the type to easily attracts attention and yet he himself would rarely pay attention to someone unless for specific reasons. Iwaizumi for being his childhood friend as well as the only one who could handle him, Ushijima for being his irritating annoying self and Akita Makoto; someone who would always watch and read silently as the others had fun playing in the field._

_He didn't what causes his attraction towards Akita. They were the kind of person who didn't stand up but neither are they isolated from the others. And yet Tooru was attracted by the calming presence they have. It feels like Tooru could drop his façade and just be calm when he's with Akita. They would just sit side by side silently and yet it was some of the moments Tooru treasures._

_"I like you, Akita,"_

_The words just happen to come out without him expecting it and neither is Akita expecting it as Akita blushes and storms out of the library, leaving a flabbergasted Tooru,_

_As well as half of his classmates who just happens to be there._

_It was months of teasing and humiliation for Tooru. Akita on the other hand avoided him like a storm until the 'crush', as Iwaizumi called it slowly dissipates._

_It is much easier to be crushed on rather than having a crush._

_"Ahh, now I'm having flashbacks. This is all your fault, Iwa-chan,"_

_"It's your own fault for being a dumbass!"_

_"How am I being a dumbass here!?"_

_But ever since Tooru laid his eyes on Kageyama Tobio, his eyes would instantly find the boy in any room. During the assembly, during lunch and especially during practice. Something about the quiet, passionate Kageyama Tobio attracted him._

_Kageyama Tobio though doesn't stand out much outside of the court, shines brightly when he plays volleyball. His form, his precision and his obvious love for the sport only serve to make Tooru even more attracted towards Kageyama Tobio._

_But unlike with Akita, Kageyama Tobio invoke more feelings than attraction._

_"Um, Oikawa-san! Will you teach me how to serve?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Tooru looked at the boy that's been in his peripheral vision a lot in confusion, "Why me?"_

_"Because your jump serve is amazing Oikawa-san! Can you please teach me?"_

_Something about Kageyama Tobio's look on him both flatter and irritates him. Whenever Tooru saw Kageyama outside of the court, the boy always seems so absent-minded that he didn't even notice Tooru._

_He only noticed Tooru when they're in court._

_"Ehh no way. Why do I need to teach some brat like Tobio-chan?"_

_"Huh?"_

_The name just naturally rolled out of his tongue and he smiles at the flabbergasted look on Tobio's face at the use of his first name._

_He likes seeing Tobio's face like that._

_He likes Tobio_

* * *

"…Tobio…"

"Um, Tooru-san. Why are you crying?"

Sure enough, as he touches his cheek, he can feel the wetness of his tears as it seeps into his fingers. Tobio is looking at him worryingly as he took out a tissue from his pocket.

"Please use this tissue! And… please cheer up!"

Tooru laughs at the innocent cheering as he accepts the tissue, "I'm fine. Something just got in my eyes, I guess,"

"Oh… Well, I'm glad. You've been crying a lot when you looked at me, Tooru-san,"

Tooru hummed and pretend to be thinking, "Maybe I'm crying because I'm just so blinded by your adorableness, Tobio-chan,"

Tooru blushes as he shoves his hand at Tooru's chest, "Do—don't be ridiculous Tooru-san! Anyway, I need to go home now. Mom would be worried if I went out for too long,"

"Oh, right. It's getting dark, huh,"

He didn't want this day to end.

"Let me walk you home, Tobio,"

"Okay,"

"Iwa-chan! I'm going to take Tobio home now so you guys can do whatever!"

Iwaizumi stuck his tongue out at Tooru, "Go do your yucky stuff somewhere else already!"

Tooru gasps dramatically as he covered Tobio's ears, "Iwa-chan, stop being so vulgar! You'll be a bad influence on Tobio-chan!"

Iwaizumi reply with showing his middle finger and Tooru laughs, "See that, Tobio-chan? Don't hang out with Iwa-chan too much or you'll turn into a delinquent like him,"

"Iwaizumi-san is cool though. I wouldn't mind being like him,"

Tooru gasps and squishes Tobio's face in his hands, "He's already poisoning your mind! Begone, Iwa-chan from Tobio's mind!"

Tobio groans as he pushes Tooru's hands away and pouts, "Stop that! You're treating me like a kid,"

Tooru grins fondly at him and holds his hand again, "That's because you're so irritatingly adorable, Tobio-chan,"

Tobio frowns though the blush on his face makes him look less threatening, "You're being stupid again…"

Tooru chuckles, "Maybe…"

Even though it's only been a day without Tobio, the knowledge that Tobio was no longer in that world hurts and it's even more painful than the first timeline since they spent even more time together.

There might be no next time. This is his last chance to save Tobio.

"Tobio, tomorrow…"

"Hm?"

The sun is setting now and looks really beautiful. Tobio's eyes seem to sparkle in this lighting.

"Instead of practising tomorrow, do you want to come to my house?"

"…Eh?"

* * *

Between Tooru and Iwaizumi, it's obvious who's the more dramatic one between the pair. But in Tooru's opinion, choking and spraying out his drink seems a bit too much but especially since it's spraying towards Tooru.

"Iwa-chan! That's disgusting!"

As he tried to wipe himself with his pocket tissues, Iwaizumi is still looking at him incredulously and didn't even bother wiping the remnants of drink dripping from his mouth.

"You—and Kageyama are—what?"

Tooru groans as he manages to wipe the drink from his face and yet his gakuran is now wet, "I told you, Tobio will be coming home with me today to watch some volleyball recordings. I want to introduce Tobio to mom too,"

"I—I still have so much to say but… hah?"

"Iwa-chan, I know that you're not an idiot but how many times do I have to repeat this?"

Iwaizumi waves his hand, "No, no. I heard you. But… Introducing him to your mom… is this like… meeting the mother-in-law?"

"Huh?"

Tooru stopped moving as he replays the event of yesterday. Tobio's surprised and then excited face as Tooru asks him to come to his house to watch volleyball recording together and then his blushing face as Tooru explained that he wanted to introduce Tobio to his mom.

His mom excited and grinning face as he explained that Tobio will be visiting their home.

Iwaizumi's surprise look.

"Oh… Oh my god, it's like I'm introducing Tobio to my mom as my boyfriend!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Gahh—!"

Tooru covers his face in embarrassment as he remembers how oblivious he is while Tobio is stuttering as he accepts the offer. He never really thought about it that way.

"But, are you and Kageyama like that actually?"

"Huh?"

Iwaizumi scratches his head, "Well, you guys hold hands together, you flirted with Kageyama a lot and that kid is wearing your scarf, right? That pretty much ticks out most of the dating checklist,"

"I—"

He really does like Tobio in that way but they never did make it official. All Tooru could think of is to be with Tobio as much as he can so that he would be safe. He doesn't even know if Tobio feels the same way. Although it seems like Tobio is attached to him, he never what those feelings are. Was it a mere admiration instead of romantic ones?

It was one of the reasons for his irritation towards Tobio. It feels like Tobio was blinded by the Tooru on the court only.

"I don't know what we are, honestly. But… I don't think we need to put a name on it until we talked about it. But I do know that I want Tobio to be a part of my life in some way,"

"Is that so… Well, mind your manners in front of him. He's still just a kid,"

"Hey! I'm always behaving myself!"

"Tsukiko-san said otherwise,"

"You're even close to my sister now!?"

"We have the common interest of talking shit about you,"

Tooru groans, “I hate you guys so much…”

“You know, you might be my best friend, but if you do anything wrong with Kageyama, I’ll punch you to Kobe,”

Tooru shudders at Iwaizumi’s glare, “I won’t! Since when did you adopt Tobio!?”

“I couldn’t leave him alone. He seems like the kind of guy who would get distracted too much by volleyball and before you knew it, he had gone down the drain,”

Well, he’s not wrong there.

Tooru lifts up his hand as if taking a vow and said mockingly, “I promise to never lay my hand on Tobio… until he turns of age,”

He got kicked in the head.

* * *

"Remember Kageyama, if Tooru did anything weird to you, my house is right next to his,"

"Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi laughs as he affectionately pats Tobio's head, "Kidding, kidding. Have fun, Kageyama,"

Tobio smiles softly, "I will, Iwaizumi-san,"

Tooru stuck his tongue out as Iwaizumi waves goodbye and turns to Tobio, "Well, are you ready, Tobio-chan?"

The previous smile disappears as Tobio look at his feet nervously, "Ye—yeah. I've never been to someone else's house before so I… don't really know what I should do…"

Tooru laughs softly and directed Tobio to his front door, "Just be yourself. Don't worry too much of it,"

"Got it…"

Before he could open the door, the door opened itself and a woman with long curly brown-haired appear. She looks at Tobio who's standing besides Tooru and she broke into a huge grin similar to Tooru. She reaches out to Tobio's hand and enthusiastically shakes it.

"You must be the famous Tobio-chan! Nice to meet you!"

"Hu…huh? Nice to meet you?"

Tooru sighs and separates the hands, "Stop scaring Tobio-chan away, nee-chan. Let us get in the house first,"

Tsukiko pouts but she moves so that they could enter the house, "You can't monopolize him to yourselves, Tooru. I've been so curious every time mom told me about Tobio-chan,"

Tobio looks at him questioningly and Tooru averted his eyes with blushes on his face, "Please just stop talking… What are you doing here anyway? Where's Hiroshi-san and Takeru?"

"Hiroshi is taking Takeru away with the other dads for some 'Boy's Trip'. I had nothing to do so I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!"

Tooru looks at Tsukiko with a deadpan look and sighs, "Out of all the days…"

Tsukiko seems to have noticed Tobio who's been fidgeting and keeping quiet ever since they enter the house. She smiles warmly at him and Tobio instantly feels relax at how similar she is to Tooru.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Oikawa Tsukiko, Tooru's older sister,"

"Ah—I'm Kageyama Tobio. Tooru-san had been helping me a lot as my upperclassman,"

Her smile broke into a grin as she looks at Tooru, "Helping a lot, huh? Are you sure this Tooru helps you? Don't let that pretty face fool you, Tobio-chan~"

"Hey! This must be the results of you and Iwa-chan's gossiping session, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about~"

Tobio seems to be trying to hold his laughter as he looks between Tooru and Tsukiko. Before Tooru could retort back, his mother pops out her head from the kitchen and beamed in happiness upon spotting Tobio.

"You're back! And you must be Tobio, right?"

Tobio returns to his nervous stuttering self as he politely bows to Hikari, "N—Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san!"

Hikari giggles as she moves closer to them, "Nice to meet you Tobio, I'm Oikawa Hikari. I've heard so much about you from both Tooru and Hajime,"

"O—oh. Um… I'm sorry for imposing you today,"

"Not at all! I've actually been waiting for Tooru to introduce you. Never thought it'll be this quick though," she turns to Tooru and grins at him similarly to Tsukiko which causes another groan from Tooru as he covers his face to hide the blush.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Tobio?"

Tobio averted his gaze to his feet, "I wouldn't want to be a bother… And I wouldn't want to make my mom worry…"

"It's okay, you wouldn't be a bother at all. I could call your mother up so she wouldn't worry. Also, it's been such a long time since Tooru brought his other friends other than Hajime,"

Tobio looks overwhelmed as he slowly nods his head, "O—okay…"

Putting his hands on Tobio's shoulder, he gently steers Tobio upstairs to his room, "We'll be in our room now watching volleyball recording so that you'll stop harassing Tobio-chan,"

"Make sure it stops at just watching the recording, Tooru,"

With his mother in front of him, Tooru simply smile and in the nicest way possible, he grits out, "Shut up, nee-chan,"

Despite already being an adult with a child, Tsukiko stuck out her tongue at him. Tooru doesn't retort as he smiles at the little giggle Tobio let out upon seeing their antics. Arriving at his room, Tooru suddenly feels nervous as he was left alone with Tobio, remembering what Iwaizumi said to him before. Tobio however doesn't seem to notice his turmoil as he looks around Tooru's room.

"You seem close to your sister, Tooru-san,"

"Huh? Eh, sometimes. We rarely see each other after she got married but as you can see, she still stuck around sometimes like a leech,"

Tobio isn't looking at him but there's a wistful on his face as he seems to be reminiscing something, "That's nice… I haven't seen my sister in a long time…"

His sister… He did remember seeing a beautiful woman who looks similar to Tobio during the funeral, "You have a sister too, Tobio-chan?"

Tobio nods though his eyes still aren't meeting Tooru's, "Her name's Miwa. She lives far away with my dad and Kazuyo-san,"

"…I see. Do you miss them?"

Tobio finally turns his gaze towards Tooru and his heart clenches at the lonely look in Tobio's eyes.

"I do,"

Without realizing it, Tooru wrapped his arm around Tobio and pull him in a tight hug. Losing their balance, they drop on Tooru's bed as Tooru maintain his hold on Tobio.

"Tooru-san?"

"…Tobio,"

Tooru finally loosens his hold on Tobio and looks at him fondly. Tobio's blue eyes are looking at him and Tooru gently caresses Tobio's face.

"I'm sorry, Tobio,"

"Huh?"

His hand moves to Tobio's silky hair as he softly smiles, "I wasn't the best upperclassman to you before. I'm sorry for always leaving you alone,"

He never got to apologize to Tobio before.

Tobio shook his head, "You're with me now, Tooru-san. You have nothing to apologize for,"

Tooru laughs at the sincere way Tobio talks. Stealing one last look at Tobio, Tooru gathers up his courage and move closer to Tobio's face. Keeping his hands on Tobio's face, Tooru peck at Tobio's forehead and smiles as Tobio's eyes widen in surprise.

"I don't want to regret anything, not anymore,"

He sat up along with Tobio whose face started to grow red and Tooru's hand return to Tobio's face.

"I like you, Tobio,"

"Tooru-san…"

"It's okay if you don't answer now. You don't owe me anything. I just need to tell you before I lost the chance,"

Lowering his hand from Tobio's face, he reaches into his pocket and holds the volleyball strap, the both of them, and placed it in Tobio's hand. Tobio's eyes widen upon looking at the two volleyball straps and turn his gaze to Tooru.

"This—This is—"

"It's the strap you gave me. Both of them,"

Tobio looks the most confused he had ever seen and he lightly laughs at how Tobio stuttering to let a word out. Taking pity on the boy, he holds Tobio's hand along with the volleyball straps and smiles gently at him.

"Once you turn 20, I'll tell you everything. Once everything is over, I'll confess again to you and no matter what, I'll be there for you, Tobio,"

"Tooru-san… I—I don't understand anything on what you're doing right now,"

Tooru giggles, "I'd be more surprise if you do,"

"But," Tobio looks at Tooru with determined eyes, "I have so many questions but I'll wait then. But you, Tooru-san, don't need to wait for long,"

"Huh?"

With his small hands, he caresses Tooru's cheek and smiles,

"I like you too, Tooru-san,"

"Tobio…"

"I was happy when you approach me every day. I like it when you hold my hands walk me home every day. I like you, Tooru-san,"

He had always known that Tobio is genuine, straight forward and sucks at lying. Seeing how sincere he looks right now, Tooru leans closer towards Tobio as Tobio closes his eyes.

"Tooru, Tobio, dinner's ready!"

Tobio opens his eyes and blushes at the distance between their faces. Tooru laughs but he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the interruption, "Let's go. Mom wouldn't stop pestering us if we're late,"

Tobio nods, "Okay…"

"Ah, we didn't even get to watch any recordings yet," Tooru grins at Tobio, "Which means you just have to come here again, then~"

Tobio's eyes sparkle as he looks excitedly and Tooru, "I can!?"

"Of course you can! I'm your kind senpai, after all,"

"Wow, narcissistic much, Tooru?"

Tooru pouted at his grinning sister as he sat next to Tobio, "I don't want to hear that from you,"

Hikari smiles as she distributes the plates, "Minato-san will be coming home soon so we can start first. Enjoy yourself, Tobio,"

"Thank you very much, Oikawa-san. Um, Minato-san?"

Tooru grins as he filled his plate with rice, "My dad. He should be home around—"

"I'm home!"

Hikari giggles as she went to the front door, "Speaking of the devil,"

Seeing Tobio nervous, he gently put a hand on Tobio's and smiles at him, "Relax, Tobio-chan,"

"Oh, Tsukiko, you're home,"

Tsukiko waves cheerfully at her father and pointed at Tobio, "Rather than me dad, look who Tooru brought home!"

Minato turns to Tobio and he stiffens before he stood up and bow at him, "Nice to meet you, sir! I'm Kageyama Tobio,"

Minato smiles at Tobio, "Nice to meet you, Tobio-kun. I've heard a lot about you from Tooru,"

Tsukiko giggles, "We all hear a lot about you from Tooru, Tobio-chan,"

"Nee-chan!"

Hikari claps her hand to gain attention from everyone, "Alright~ we don't want to intimidate Tobio so everyone behaves and let's have a peaceful dinner, okay?"

Both Tooru and Tsukiko shudder at Hikari's tone and even Minato hurriedly put his coat and suitcase to join them at the table.

"Thanks for the food,"

* * *

Tobio smiles as he mutters 'thanks for the food' quietly under his breath.

It feels like a long time since he had dinner this loud as Tooru and Tsukiko chatters with Hikari and Minato chiming in. The food Hikari prepared was absolutely delicious even if it's a simple plate of curry rice. It reminded him of the days when he's with Kazuyo-san. When Miwa would tease him as he put too much food in his mouth while dad and mom would smile at their antics. Kazuyo-san would laugh as he gave another serving for Tobio.

Even his lunch which is usually spent either alone or whenever he met with Tatsumaki had become even more cheerful. With Kindaichi, Kunimi, Iwaizumi and Tooru, he would find himself smiling and laughing.

He was used to the tense silence as well as the bland food back home. The constant fear and how he always has to tiptoe around every subject just so mom wouldn't snap. He had become numb to the silence and tense atmosphere that his chest feels tight and his eyes started getting blurry and the overwhelming feeling of warmth and safety in this household.

"Tobio-chan…?"

He smiles as he finishes his meal and let the tears slip.

"It was absolutely delicious, Oikawa-san. Thank you…"

Hikari smiles as she stretches out her hand towards Tobio, "Would you care for seconds?"

Tobio wasn't able to speak with the lump in his throat so he just nodded and pass his plate to Hikari.

No one says anything as Tooru gently wipe Tobio's tears using his sleeve and they continue chattering, eliciting a laugh from Tobio every once in a while.

* * *

"I'll be taking Tobio home now!"

Hikari smiles at them and tightens the red scarf around Tobio's neck, "Be careful out there. Take care of Tobio, Tooru,"

Tooru scoffs, "Of course, who do you think I am?"

With a smile still on her face, she pinches Tooru's cheeks, "Don't go sassing me now, Tooru~"

"Ow—Ow—I'm sorry!"

Hikari giggles as she releases Tooru's cheeks and gently pats Tobio's head, "Come again anytime you want, Tobio. You're always welcome here,"

Tobio looks at her fondly as a wobbly smile appears on his face, "Thank you, Oikawa-san…"

"Just call me Hikari,"

"Oh—uh… Thank you, Hikari-san…"

Tooru's hand naturally finds Tobio's as they walk towards Tobio's home, chattering about random stuff on the way there. As they get closer to Tobio's home, Tooru's steps grew slower as he walks besides Tobio.

"Tobio…"

"Hm?"

He looks at the star-filled sky as he tightens his grip on Tobio's hand, "Do you want to run away together?"

"Huh?"

He turns to Tobio and smiles, "Let's run away to somewhere far away, just the two of us,"

"Tooru-san…"

Tobio smiles as he returns Tooru's grip, "I can't,"

Tooru's smile decrease as he looks at Tobio incredulously, "Huh?"

"Before, I wish for that. I wanted to go somewhere far away from here, where there's no pain and I could play volleyball with everyone. You, Iwaizumi-san, Kindaichi and Kunimi. Mom, dad, Miwa-nee and Kazuyo-san are there too and we're happy again just like a long time ago,"

"Then—"

"But it's because of you, Tooru-san. You help me to be happier here. I don't want to be anywhere anymore. I want to continue playing volleyball with everyone here and one day, I want my family to be here together again,"

'No…'

Tobio smiles brightly at him, "Thank you, Tooru-san,"

'If you stay here you will…'

"I—I understand…"

"Tooru-san?"

Tooru smiles at Tobio but he knows that even the dense Tobio could see that the smile seems strains, "I'll make sure that your home is safe, Tobio-chan. See you tomorrow,"

Before he could walk away, Tobio clenches Tooru's jersey, halting his movement and Tooru turn to see Tobio looking at him worriedly, "Tooru-san! Don't—Don't look like that!"

Tooru look at him confused, "Like what? What do you mean?"

Tobio let out a frustrated sigh though he doesn't let go of his hold on Tooru's jersey, "Stay your usual weird, teasing, playful self! I don't want to see you becoming someone different!"

Tooru was silent for a while before he grins, "Are you calling me weird, Tobio-chan?"

Tobio releases his grip and frantically shook his head, "No—that's not what I—"

"I get it," He gently pat Tobio's head, "Don't worry, Tobio-chan. Everything's fine,"

"Tooru-san…"

Sending one last smile at Tobio, he waves goodbye at him, "It's okay, Tobio-chan. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Tobio still looks unsure as he waves at Tooru. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kageyama Ayane's figure watching them and his gaze hardens.

Kageyama Ayane.

And the one who stole Tobio's future.

He won't let them touch Tobio anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene in ERASED where Kayo cried still touches me to this very day. I don't know if I'm able to recreate the atmosphere though :'D  
> Tobio have been very passive throughout the whole story so it's time to change that 👀
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	13. Limits of Humanity

As he always did every morning, he went to Tobio's house to walk to school together with him but instead of Tobio appearing behind the door excitedly as per usual, Ayane opened the door. Her face looks neutral as she is dressed properly for work.

"Tobio left already,"

"O—oh. Got it, Kageyama-san…" He frowns at this. He had told Tobio that he'll be inviting Tobio to go to school together every day except if he accidentally wakes up late. It's weird that Tobio would be leaving early. He didn't remember this happening in the previous timeline.

Ayane wasn't even acknowledging Tooru as she locks the door and walks away, "Ah, have a safe trip, Kageyama-san!"

Ayane stares at Tooru long enough to make him uncomfortable before she smirks, "Your good boy act really had everyone fooled huh, Oikawa-kun?"

Tooru stiffened though Ayane wasn't finished, "You're that desperate to steal Tobio from me? Tobio is my son. Don't think you can do whatever you please,"

She smiles, "Good day, Oikawa-kun,"

Tooru stares at the retreating form of Ayane and clenches his fist. He had felt a lot these days; sorrow, helplessness, and happiness from spending time with Tobio.

He hasn't felt this angry in a long time.

"Damn it…"

Turning away, he ran all the way from Tobio's house to school in order to cool his head. The image of Tobio crying yesterday during dinner appears in his head. He clenches his teeth at the thought of how such a simple thing that Tooru receives every day would bring so much joy to Tobio that it made him cried.

He had enough of people hurting Tobio.

Iwaizumi look up upon hearing the door to the gym open to see Tooru panting slightly, "Oikawa? Kageyama is not with you today?"

Tooru frowned, "Didn't Tobio arrived already? His mom said so…"

Kunimi chimes in, "Kageyama is in the bathroom,"

Tooru internally sighs in relief, "I see…"

At that moment, Tobio appears and Tooru immediately smiles upon seeing the boy and lightly jog towards him, "Yo, Tobio-chan! Why didn't you wait for me today?"

Tobio is trying to smile which only resulted in an awkward face as he averted his face, "I—I have to meet a teacher today. Y—Yeah…"

Tooru's smiles falters.

Tobio is lying.

"Tobio-chan, look at me in the eye,"

Tobio stays quiet and doesn't move which causes irritation to rose inside Tooru, "Tobio, why won't you look at me,"

Tobio flinches slightly at Tooru's cold tone as he slowly turns his face to look at Tooru. Upon seeing Tobio's left eye, Tooru's blood ran cold as he lifts his hand. Tobio closes his eyes the moment Tooru's fingers linger on the bruise under Tobio's eye. He could see a layer of makeup trying to hide it but he could see it up close.

"…How did you get this?"

Tobio hesitates and Tooru moves his hand to lift Tobio's chin and look at him in the eyes, "Tobio, who did this to you?"

"No—no one! I accidentally hit my face while practising!"

"I don't think a volleyball could do something like this and need to use makeup to cover it,"

Tobio frowns, "So what if I want to cover up a bruise? This is nothing,"

Tooru lower his voice as his face moves closer towards Tobio, "Why are you even trying to lie? It was your mother again, isn't it?"

Tobio's eyes widen, "T—That's—"

Tooru glares harder, "I knew it. That woman just won't stop, huh? Easily treating you like a puppet to thrown around,"

Tobio looks angry as he slaps Tooru's hands away, "You're being weird, Tooru-san! I told you that its nothing!" Tobio turns away from Tooru to walk towards Kindaichi and Kunimi with an irritated look on his face. Tooru scowls and moves towards Tobio but a hand on his shoulder halt his movement. Iwaizumi is looking at him sternly.

"Get to practice,"

Tooru is still frowning though he shifted to the direction of the volleyball cart, sparing a glance at Tobio every once in a while. Tobio doesn't spare a glance towards Tooru as he continues tossing to Kindaichi.

* * *

"What's wrong with you just now?"

Tooru looks at Iwaizumi as they walked to their classroom. He wanted to talk to Tobio a little more after practice ended yet Kunimi had already dragged Tobio away to the main building.

"What do you mean?"

Iwaizumi grumbles, "With Kageyama just now. Did something happen yesterday or something?"

Tooru scoffs, "I don't know what you're talking about, Iwa-chan. We have a lovely day yesterday. Today though…"

His mind reels back to Tobio's bruise as well as his defensiveness. Ayane's weird attitude towards him this morning only proves that Ayane had once again laid her hands on Tobio. What is even bolder is the fact that she did it in the place people could see.

"But the way you're talking intimidates the kid! I can see that you're worried about him but the way you acted to him just now…"

Just as they arrived in front of their classroom, Tooru turns completely towards Iwaizumi and fixes his gaze at him, "What are you trying to say?"

Iwaizumi doesn't avert his gaze, "I'm saying you're being too obsessive right now. I've seen that look in your eyes before. It's just like when you practice too much; you'll break yourselves!"

Toru widens his eyes before he growls, "I'm not being obsessive! I'm just being worried about Tobio! You've seen before how Tobio could be in danger,"

"I did, but you weren't this obsessive before! Talk to me, Tooru. Did something happen?"

Did something happen?

He let his guard down and Tobio ended up dead.

Again.

So what if he's being obsessive?

If it means Tobio would be safe, he would do anything.

"I'm just doing as I always did, Hajime. Being by Tobio's side,"

Iwaizumi groans in frustration, "Then how far would you go for his safety? Would you lock him up somewhere forever just so no one could touch him? Is that your way of protecting Kageyama?"

Tooru stiffens at how Iwaizumi's words hit too close to home and he glares at him, "I wouldn't do that! Tobio doesn't deserve that!"

"Then start seeing him more as just a doll to be protected! He's his own person,"

"I am seeing him like that! It was the others who see Tobio as nothing more than a means to express their cruelty!"

Tooru panted while Iwaizumi's gaze softens at him, "Tooru—"

"Um… Oikawa-kun, Iwaizumi-kun, homeroom is starting,"

Tooru and Iwaizumi turn to look at a timid girl from their classroom door which finally makes Tooru realizes that they're still at the corridor. Thankfully, there wasn't a lot of people as most of them had already entered their classroom and yet those who see their arguing are nervously stealing glances at them.

Tooru took a deep breath and tried to smile at the girl, "Right… Thank you for informing us,"

Without looking at Iwaizumi, Tooru turns away from him and enter the classroom, Iwaizumi tailing behind him. Kubo entered the room before Iwaizumi could talk more to Tooru and the class continued without them exchanging words and Tooru not even sparing a glance towards Iwaizumi. The moment the bell rings, Tooru immediately went out of the classroom to the first-years hall to look for Tobio.

Knocking on the door, his eyes immediately find Tobio who had just put his book under his desks, "Ah, Tobio-chan, hey!"

Tobio looks to see Tooru before he scowls and went out through the back door. Tooru immediately went towards Tobio and grasping his wrist before Tobio could left.

"Hey, Tobio-chan! What's up with the cold treatment?"

Tobio is still scowling though he didn't try to loosen Tooru's grip, "Because you're weird today, Tooru-san. You've always been obnoxious and childish at times—"

"Hey!"

"But this morning you're…" Tobio turns his gaze to the floor, "You're scary… your eyes—just now it…"

Tobio is looking at him with his wide blue eyes, "…it reminded me of mom…"

Tooru is frozen as Tobio squirm uncomfortably. He remembered Ayane's mocking gaze at him as well as the obsessive, almost maniacal look she has whenever she's looking at Tobio.

"But—I know you're not like that, Tooru-san!"

Tooru looked at Tobio hesitantly as Tobio turns to hold Tooru's hand in his and drag him away to a more secluded place. Tobio turns to Tooru and hold both of Tooru's hands in his and look at him in the eye.

"Tooru-san you—you help me. A lot. And I was happy when you asked me to run away with you yesterday,"

His grips tighten and he bit his lip before he continues, "I wanted to run away. But it's because of you—I don't want to run away anymore! You make this place a home for me, Tooru-san! It's because of you that I no longer want to run away,"

Tooru tightens his own grip on Tobio's hands, "Tobio…"

He whispers quietly, "But what if the 'home' isn't safe, Tobio?"

Tobio's volume heightened, "I don't care! I won't give up on this home you gave me!"

Tooru's eyes widen and his breath hitches. He chuckles and yet it also sounds like sobbing in Tooru's ears. He releases his right hand and lightly pinches Tobio's cheeks, earning a pout from Tobio which causes him to laugh harder.

"You're really simple and straight-forward Tobio… What a cheeky junior I have here,"

"Pl—please stop that, Tooru-san!"

Tooru releases his other grip and pinches both of Tobio's cheeks while grinning, "No way! Your cheeks are too soft that it's kind of irritating,"

"That's because you keep on—Ow!"

Tooru immediately releases his cheeks and lightly traced the makeup covered bruise that he had almost forgotten. Tobio must have applied even more of the makeup to make sure that it's hidden and yet now he could see that bruise is growing yellowish on the edges. Tooru's face turned stony again and Tobio immediately put his hand on top of Tooru's hand that's still caressing his cheek.

Tobio smiles, "It's fine, Tooru-san. Really,"

"…She's your mother, Tobio-chan,"

"That's exactly why I can't abandon her,"

Tooru grits his teeth though he relents, "…I understand,"

In a split second, a grin appears on his face as he holds Tobio's hand and began walking with him, "Let's get some food! Or else we can't practice properly later,"

Tobio smiles slightly though he looks at Tooru in worry, "Sure…"

* * *

Iwaizumi and Tooru weren't speaking to each other.

It pains him as he remembers the Iwaizumi in the future who didn't look at him with judgement in his eyes. He knows that this Iwaizumi is similar, they are the same person after all but the way Iwaizumi insinuation at how he is basically similar to Tobio's kidnapper hurts him even if he didn't mean it that way.

He couldn't remember the last time they fought with each other.

"Oikawa-san, are you and Iwaizumi-san fighting?"

Tooru smiles sheepishly at the worried Kindaichi, "Nah, we just had some… different opinions. It'll pass, don't worry,"

"It just feels weird to not see the two of you together. You two are our most lethal force together after all,"

It's only natural. They've been with each other for so long that syncing their attack feels natural. They can understand each other without talking and aside from his family, there's no one else he'd trust other than Iwaizumi. After Tobio's death, however, Tooru can feel the slight emotional distance between him and other people, even Iwaizumi and although they're still close enough, there's no doubt that the distance created between them had even caused impact for Tooru now.

"Iwa-chan and I can never really be separated even if we wanted to. He's stuck with me just as much as I'm stuck with him," He lightly pats Kindaichi's hair and smiles, "Thanks for worrying though, Kindaichi-chan!"

Kindaichi blushes a little, "Um, no worries, Oikawa-san…"

Only a few days left until Tobio's birthday.

Until Tobio is completely safe and the perpetrator is caught, he wouldn't mind doing any means necessary to ensure that.

And from the very first timeline to the second one, there's one common thing that always causes pain towards Tobio and ultimately led him to his death.

Kageyama Ayane.

* * *

"Tooru-san, will you and Iwaizumi-san make up after this?"

Tooru grumbles, "You too, Tobio-chan? It's okay, don't worry. Iwa-chan wouldn't be able to get mad with someone like me for long," He winks at Tobio to prove his point which only earns him a deadpan stare.

"Which is why I'm worried,"

"…I'm happy to see how much faith you have in me, Tobio-chan,"

"Sure?"

Tooru sighs, "Your obliviousness can be both adorable and irritating at times, Tobio-chan,"

"I'm… sorry?"

Tooru chuckles as he lightly swings his hand that's grasping on Tobio's as he lightly hums. Upon arriving at a park though, Tooru happily drags Tobio to play on the swings. Tobio looks hesitant at first though eventually, he relents due to Tooru's insistent. Tooru smiles as Tobio's eyes sparkle as he happily swings.

"Hey, Tobio-chan. Why did your mom hurt you yesterday?"

Tobio visibly flinches at Tooru's bluntness and stopped his swinging. His hand fiddles with the swing's chain while his left hand lightly trace the bruise on his face, "She… when she knows I'm at someone else's house… she got scared. That I found someone else other than her… That I would leave her,"

Tooru frowns, "You know that that kind of behaviour is unhealthy… right?"

Tobio's grip tightens on the chain, "I… I don't know…"

Tooru covers Tobio's hand that's gripping on the chain with his hands and speaks softly, "Tobio… I want to help you…"

"I know, Tooru-san…"

They were silent for a while as Tooru's hand never left Tobio's. Tobio took a deep breathe and exhale before looking up and starts speaking.

"I ran away here when mom first… lay her hand on me…"

Tooru doesn't say anything and Tobio continues, "I know what everyone thinks. And I understand now why Nakamura-san reacted that way. But Tooru-san, please… Don't take me away from mom…"

Tooru chuckles humourlessly, "It's not like I would just kidnap you, Tobio-chan. Eloping, maybe,"

"Eloping?"

Tooru let out a genuine laugh at Tobio's confused look, "Don't worry about it,"

Tooru stands up and holds out his hand in front of Tobio for him to take, "Don't worry, Tobio. If you're happy here, I won't force you to do anything. But please, don't hide these kinds of things from me,"

Tobio accepted the hand and stood up as well, "I'm sorry… But it'll be fine, Tooru-san. I want to help mom. A little bruise like this is nothing,"

'Like hell it's nothing,' Tooru smiles brightly at Tobio, "Of course, the strong Tobio-chan won't let anything stops him, huh?"

Tobio pouts, "When you say it like that, it sounds like you're mocking me, Tooru-san,"

"I'm not, I'm not, honest!"

"Sure…"

Tooru laughs and ruffles Tobio's head, "Well then, let's get you home, okay?"

Tooru couldn't help but think that the moment he let Tobio enter the house again, there will be more bruise the day after. Today just prove that Kageyama Ayane has no self-control when provoked to the point of hurting Tobio where it is obvious.

That's how Tobio got injured in the first place previously.

If Tobio didn't want to leave for somewhere safer, he would make sure that this place is safe from any threat.

* * *

"Kageyama's mom? Why do you need to know about her?"

"Because of what I told you before, sensei,"

Aihara looks grim, "I'm… sorry I haven't been able to anything about that. However, this is student's confidentiality so can't show you any of the private information regarding any students. I'm sorry, Oikawa. I promise you that us, the school board will do our best to help Kageyama,"

Tooru grits his teeth.

Where were they the first time then?

Why hasn't anyone notice how messed up Tobio's home life is?

Even when Tooru blatantly tell them what happens, how did Tobio still ended up getting killed?

What kind of effort have they been doing that not once had Tobio been saved?

"I… understand, sensei,"

He left the Faculty Room and tried to control himself from throwing any punches. It's frustrating how much the one who was supposed to help the students the most are just sitting by without doing anything.

"Damn it…"

He looks down through the window at the storage room. In a few more days, Tobio would most likely be kept captive in the hidden room under the storage room. Though the evidence had disappeared after 8 years, right now there might be something he could find there.

"Oikawa-kun, if you keep on daydreaming then lunch would be over before you knew it~"

Tooru yelp in shock and look back to see Kubo chuckling at his reaction, "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you there,"

"Sensei… it's not good to be surprising people like that,"

Kubo only laughs harder, "I did it to Aihara-sensei all the time and she still got scared, you know?"

"That Aihara-sensei? Really?"

Well, given that Kubo seems really close to Aihara, it wasn't really surprising that they would be comfortable enough with each other to show their less than professional side.

"Where's Iwaizumi-kun, by the way? The two of you are always together,"

Tooru's expression sours as he remembers that he and Iwaizumi are still not on speaking terms. Kubo notices his expression and looks guilty, "Oh, um… a fight? W—well, it's only natural that friends fight, right? But given that you two are so close, you will no doubt make up in no time, right?"

"Sure…" Tooru shook his head before he smiles at Kubo, an idea forming in his head, "By the way sensei, do you have records for all the students in this school?"

Kubo looks confused at the change of topic, "Yeah? I have,"

"Including the first-years?"

"Well, that's what all of the students' records means,"

Tooru lowered his voice, "Then… do you have records for Tobi—Kageyama Tobio?"

Kubo's confused look is replaced with a grin, "Oh? What more do you want to know about Kageyama-kun?"

"Oh—just… You know how his mom doesn't like me very much? Well, I wanted to surprise her with some gifts at her workplace,"

"Oh~ trying to steal the heart of the mother-in-law, huh?"

Tooru grew flustered as his voice raise a bit, "That—that wasn't it!"

"Don't worry, I totally get it. To tackle a person, you got to tackle their parents first. Or else you would forever be looked down like insects!"

"...Sounds like you have experience already, sensei,"

Kubo sighs before he looks away dejectedly, "You could say that…"

Tooru wonders if Aihara's mom was just as strict as her daughter or perhaps even more. Perhaps that's why Kubo seems so wise with these kinds of things despite his young age.

"Ah, anyway, if you must know. Kageyama-kun's mom works as a clerk at the Torikabuto Insurance. Apparently, the shift there is pretty weird so the worker could leave the work early or even have to clock in at 5 am.,"

Tooru nods, "I see… What… happens to Tobio's father?"

Kubo shrugs, "His other families live in Tokyo apparently but I don't know much more than that. Aihara-sensei would know more about that than me,"

And Tooru had no doubt that Aihara wouldn't tell him anything about it, "That's enough for me. Thank you very much, Kubo-sensei,"

Kubo smiles, "No worries! Seeing students pursuing their love reminded me of my own high school days,"

"Sensei, you sound like Ebihara-sensei,"

Kubo splutters, "Ebihara-sensei is only 5 years older than me! He's not that old!"

"…Sure,"

* * *

His hands eventually stop trembling as Ayane finally went out of the building.

He had left Tobio with Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kunimi to practice more and take Tobio home so he knows that Tobio is in safe hands.

Quietly, he follows Ayane to the overpass bridge. Just like what Kubo said; the shifts hour was strange enough that there's no one really around with the streets being light up only by the streetlamps.

_'Are you sure about this?'_

_'I am,'_

Ayane seems tired. No doubt the odd hour is taking a toll on her.

_'Then Tobio would be sent far away to his guardians,'_

_'I'm okay with that,'_

He reinforces the memories of Tobio's cries of help as Ayane mercilessly kick his body down again and again. The pain in Tobio's eyes every time he talks about his family. The day he felt despair the moment the news of Tobio's death reaches his ear.

_'Then Tobio would be sad,'_

_'As long as he is safe,'_

Ayane is stepping down the stairs now and Tooru steels himself.

_'Then you yourself would become a criminal,'_

He took a deep breath.

_'…I'm fine with that,'_

His hands drew closer to Ayane's back as his eyes turn cold.

_'If it meant Tobio would be safe, I'd gladly become anything, even the devil,'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 500+ kudos! I love you guys ♡ :)
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	14. Mother's Love

_"Miwa-nee, is mom okay?"_

_Miwa is quiet as she continuously strokes his hair while hugging him. He can still hear mom crying on the outside while dad's voice can be heard dripping with concern. He peaks a little to see dad hugging mom and stroking her hair, similar to what Miwa is doing to him right now. The only difference being his mom is trembling and breathing heavily. He turns to look at Miwa's face._

_"Miwa-nee, how did you get that bruise?"_

_Miwa stiffens before she trembles and tears dropped from her eyes. Tobio was stunned. He had never seen his sister cried before. Tobio immediately uses his small head to catch the dropping tears, "M—Miwa-nee? Please don't cry, please…"_

_Miwa shook her head and pull Tobio close. She smiles slightly at him though it looks wobbly as she trembles, "I'm okay, Tobio. Mom was just—mom just had a panic attack,"_

_Tobio tilted his head, "Panic…?"_

_Miwa nods, "That's right. Mom was just scared… She's just afraid. It wasn't on purpose…"_

_Tobio notices that she stopped talking to Tobio midsentence and was just mumbling to herself. He tightens his hug on Miwa as Miwa continues to sobs._

_He didn't know that this will be the first of something that will occur often._

* * *

"Emm…"

Kunimi glance to see Kageyama opening his eyes wearily before rubbing at it sleepily. He smiles slightly at the display, "Have a good sleep, Kageyama?"

"Hmm…" Kageyama is still blinking sleepily and Kunimi reaches out his hand to comb Kageyama's hair and get rid of the slight bedhead. Kunimi smiles as Kageyama unconsciously lean into the touch.

"It's rare to see you sleeping during practice. Did you not sleep well last night?"

Kageyama yawns before stretching his hands forward, "No… Ebihara-sensei had a quiz today so I couldn't sleep. All the other teachers too are sharper than usual today,"

Kunimi sighs, "You shouldn't sleep in class, you know… I know it doesn’t sounds much coming from me but still…"

Kageyama just shrugs as he looks around, "Where's Kindaichi and Iwaizumi-san?"

"Iwaizumi-san is changing in the locker room right now and Kindaichi left early for some errands,"

"I see…" Kageyama picks up the red scarf that he uses as his makeshift pillow and hugs it close to his chest, "I had a dream just now,"

"Was it a good one?"

Kageyama merely hugs the scarf tighter and seems to relax from the comforting scent coming from the scarf.

"I can't really remember,"

* * *

Tooru blinks.

Just now his hands were so close to pushing Ayane.

What happened?

"I… I made it…"

It's when he sits up that he realizes that he had been dragged back and another person had cushioned his fall as well as close his mouth to prevent him from screaming. He looks back at the person who is looking at him in relief.

"Kindaichi…chan?"

Kindaichi smiles at Tooru, "Iwaizumi-san is right to tell me to follow you,"

"Iwa-chan did…?"

For a second, he feels slightly disappointed that Iwaizumi have little trusts in him to asks someone to tailed him but a part of him was… glad that thanks to Iwaizumi, he had avoided from doing something horrible.

Seeing the dejected look on Tooru' face, Kindaichi immediately stood up and held out his hand to Tooru, "Iwaizumi-san had been worried about you, Oikawa-san. He told me to pass a message to you. Um… I'm just paraphrasing here so… Pardon me, Oikawa-san,"

Kindaichi took a deep breath and suddenly glared at Tooru, making him flinched as the glare eerily reminded him of Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa!... san! Calm down and open your eyes you i—idiot! Stop burdening yourself with everything alone and talk! Kageyama—We want to protect Kageyama too so don't just go on playing hero by yourself. Oikawa-san, please, let us help you the right way,"

Tooru feels himself chokes up as he could see Iwaizumi saying it to his face. Even Kindaichi seems sincere with his words as he looks at Tooru with genuine worry.

"I agree with Iwaizumi-san. It feels like something changed with you these days, Oikawa-san and we're all worried. If—if you tell us, I'm sure that we can help you with anything and you don't have to push yourself anymore,"

"Kindaichi…"

"And then Iwaizumi-san said to proceed to beat you up but—"

"It's okay! It's okay! This is enough!"

Kindaichi just chuckles and Tooru smiles before he chuckles along and it turns into a laugh, "Ahahahh you really can't hide anything from Iwa-chan, huh?"

He smiles, 'Damn you, Hajime…'

Kindaichi is genuine and kind, someone who Iwaizumi knows that Tooru would incline to believe his words. More than that, Iwaizumi knows Tooru well enough to know that genuine support is all he needs.

Iwaizumi is Iwaizumi after all.

Tooru put his hands on the railing as he looks up the sky, Kindaichi joining beside him, "Kindaichi-chan do you… know what's happening with Kageyama?"

Kindaichi rubbed his hands together to gather some heat before he answers, "I… think. I noticed that Kunimi looked at Kageyama a lot but I thought it was just because—"

Kindaichi shudders before he flails his hand around, "I—I mean, Kageyama is just the kind that wouldn't say anything so Kunimi kind of find that intriguing you know? Hahah…"

Tooru tilts his head in confusion as Kindaichi grew flustered, "Okay…?"

"But… seeing Kageyama's mom, you and Kunimi's reaction and how Kageyama always seems to have bruise… I thought Kageyama was just clumsy and practice too much. For a volleyball idiot like him, it wouldn't be so far-fetch, right?"

"Yeah…" he remembers how he would use that kind of excuse to justify the bruises on Tobio's body before.

"So… I want to help Kageyama. I don't know what I could do to help but I want Kageyama to feel safe in his own home,"

"…"

That's what Tooru wants as well. For Tobio to longer be afraid of going home. For someone to actually care about him in a healthy way and so that Tobio would no longer be alone. From there, Kageyama could finally be saved. That's why Kageyama Ayane, as the obstacle of this dream need to be rid of.

And yet…

"What do you think we should do then?"

"Um… get therapy for Kageyama's mom?"

Tooru grimaces as he imagines the stubborn and deceitful woman being told to get therapy. Sure, she definitely needs it but that doesn't mean that she knows that she needs it.

"And how are we supposed to do that? Don't think that we could kidnap her and throw her to the hospital,"

"A—ah, probably not, right? She wouldn't want to believe us kids,"

Tooru looked up the sky. The stars are bright as the weather seems to be getting colder. Surely it will start snowing soon. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited to see Miyagi covered in snow in a few days.

"If it's Tobio…"

"Huh?"

Tobio wanted to help his mom, despite everything. Just like Iwaizumi said, Tobio's feelings matters to help him the right way. But how can he help Tobio in the right way? The one who truly knows the right way is Tobio.

"I want to help Tobio realizes what's best for himself. If he could put himself first then that's the only way to help Tobio. But…"

They have no time to wait.

"For now, let's stay by Kageyama's side, no matter what,"

"Yeah…"

It's frustrating.

But he's not alone.

He won't fail again.

* * *

"Do you think it'll snow soon?"

"Huh?"

Kunimi turned to see Kageyama looking up with his palm opening up as if he's trying to catch non-existent snow. Iwaizumi only shrugs in response.

"Most definitely. But comes January the snow would be even thicker,"

"Oh…"

Kunimi frowns, "You seems off today, Kageyama. Are you okay?"

Kageyama shook his head as he hides the lower half of his face in his scarf, muffling his voice a little, "The stars will be brighter the colder it gets. I just… I hope I can see it with Tooru-san,"

Kunimi's heart stung a bit at the fond way Kageyama says Oikawa's name. Iwaizumi smiles and lightly pat Kageyama in the head, "Are you still worried about that idiot? Don't worry, Kageyama, I've handled it,"

"Mm…" Kageyama nods. The boy had expressed his worries on Oikawa's weird behaviour to them a lot now to the point where Kunimi is becoming slightly annoyed at how obsessive he is with the older setter. He couldn't blame Kageyama though, something about Oikawa seems to have snapped as he seems to be even more obsessive with Kageyama than before.

He wonders what the boy is thinking about sometimes.

Kunimi sighs, "Well, you're just as obsessive with Oikawa-san as Oikawa-san is obsessed with you. Everything will be fine with you guys,"

Tobio blushes a bit though he keeps quiet as he continues walking between Kunimi and Iwaizumi. They arrived at Kageyama's house where coincidentally, Ayane is opening the gate. Ayane notices them and smiles slightly though Kunimi couldn't help but feel off-put by the smile.

"Mom!"

Iwaizumi bows and Kunimi follows suit, "Good evening, ma'am,"

Ayane nods as she beckons Kageyama to come closer to her. Kageyama seems to hesitate a little before he slowly walks towards her, "You're early today, Tobio,"

"Yeah…"

Kageyama turns to them and bows a little, "Um, thank you for accompanying me home, Iwaizumi-san, Kunimi. See you next week!"

Iwaizumi and Kunimi waves back as the two Kageyama went back to their house. Ayane glance at them one last time before closing the door. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and exhales.

"That woman really gives me the creeps. I hope that we can get Kageyama out of that household soon,"

Kunimi nods.

* * *

Honestly, Tooru didn’t want to wake up that morning. It’s the weekend, the outside is cold and the blanket just felt so warm and safe. For a while, Tooru wanted to forget about everything and just cocooned himself in the warmth of the blanket, alas, his mother wakes him up anyway and told him to hurry up and wash up. As he's changing his outfit, his mother happily opens the door surprising him at the wide grin on her face.

"Hurry up, Tooru! Someone's already waiting for you down there,"

Someone?

Who would come during this weekend? Iwaizumi is the only who would often come to his house on the weekend but right now…

The moment he saw Tobio conversing with his mother at the dining room with a glass of milk in his hand, he instantly smiles though he was confused at the boy's presence in his house.

"Tobio-chan? What are you doing here?"

Tobio smiles, as he stood up and thanked Hikari for the milk, "I thought of going to your house to surprise you since it's always you who has been to my house. Did it work?"

Tooru smiles, his mood lightens up as he gently fixes the slight bed hair on Tobio's head, "It definitely did,"

"Do you want any breakfast, Tobio?"

Tobio shook his head, "It's okay. I already had one at home. Thank you, Hikari-san,"

Tooru can see Tobio fidgeting as if he can't wait to be out now. Tobio is acting weird today and Tooru feels that he wasn't here just to surprise him. Grabbing his hand, Tooru cheerfully wave at his mom, "Well then mom, Tobio-chan and I will be hanging out now!"

Hikari smiles and nodded, "Oh, okay! Come have dinner with us again, Tobio,"

Tooru smiles shyly and nodded wordlessly. They walked outside in silence, Tobio seems to be concentrating too hard, making his usual pout even more visible as his face scrunches up and his eyes seem to be glaring. Tooru covers a laugh behind his hand before he called out to Tobio.

"So… Tobio-chan, do you have anything to say to me?"

Tobio snaps out of his concentration and is fidgeting nervously now. He seems to hesitate a little before he nods, "Remember when you asked me to run away with you?"

Tooru stumbles, his face blushing a little as he remembers that moment, "Y—yeah?"

Tobio stops walking and squeezes Tooru's hand, "I've been thinking about it for a while now. About what I could do to help mom. Running away would… destroy mom but I don't think I could do much except by staying beside her…"

"Tobio…"

"So Tooru-san, can you help me?"

"What are you going to do?"

Tobio pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. The state of the paper as well as the creases tells just how much the paper has been folded and unfolded, "What's that?"

Tobio smiles sadly, "Something that I should have done a long time ago,"

* * *

_"Dad is going to need treatment from the Tokyo hospital. That's why…"_

_"Hiroaki…"_

_Tobio is hugging his bag in his hand while Miwa is hiding behind dad, not looking at mom who's looking miserable as she pleads with dad._

_"Why—why are you leaving me?"_

_"That's not it," dad gently grab her shoulders, "We'll come back. That's why dear, wait for us here, will you dear?"_

_Mom hesitates before she nods, her lips trembling and Tobio instantly dropped his bag, surprising Miwa and his dad as he ran and hug mom's legs. Mom looked at him in surprise, "Tobio…?"_

_"I'll stay with mom,"_

_"Huh?" four pair of eyes looked at him in surprise. He looked at Kazuyo who's looking at him worriedly though he continued._

_"Kazuyo-san, please get well soon and come back to me and mom, okay?"_

_"Tobio…"_

_Tobio didn't understand anything during that time. All he knows is that he didn't want mom to be lonely, even if it means that he will be separated by Kazuyo for a while. The paper containing Kazuyo and dad's number remains inside one of his volleyball magazines and often times Tobio find himself unfolding the paper and hesitating on calling the number written there._

_But he never did._

* * *

When tossing the ball, Tobio never hesitates. He could see where precisely the ball is going, the perfect area for the ball to pass through the blocker and flew to the other side. He loves the feeling of the ball in his hands and he feels strong in the court. All of these feelings coming from Kazuyo who taught him everything he needs to know. He could talk to his grandfather about everything and for hours

But he doesn't know what he was supposed to say to someone he hadn't met in a year.

"Tobio,"

He can feel Tooru's warm hand on top of his hand that's holding the phone. Tooru is looking at him worriedly, "Your hand is trembling,"

"Oh…"

The moment he presses the button, he knows that everything would change. He is scared, he can't lie about that. But he's not doing this alone.

"Tobio, do you want me to call them up for you?" Tobio looked up to Hikari and he was tempted to just gave the phone to her and hide somewhere. But he shook his head.

"I need to do this,"

Because it was Kazuyo who taught him to never hold himself back, to be the strongest.

He dialled the number. He can hear the phone rings before the sounds stop and the voice of a man he hadn't heard in a long time makes his breath hitched.

"Hello?"

"…Dad?"

* * *

Tooru had knocked on the door to the Kageyama's house multiple times now but this is the first time he feels so nervous. His worries as justified the moment he is face to face with Ayane's angry face. She glared at Tooru and Tobio who is slightly hiding behind Tooru.

"You—do you know what time is it now!? What do you think you're doing hanging out this late with some boy, Tobio!?"

Tobio flinches at the loud voice and Tooru glares at Ayane to retaliates but Tobio's grip on his hand stops him. Tobio shook his head at Tooru and steps forward.

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

Ayane's glares harden and she reaches out and grabbed Tobio's arm roughly, causing Tobio to wince in pain, "You better be you little—"

"Ayane?"

Ayane's grip loosens as her widen eyes move to the man standing at the gate, "Hiroaki…"

The man looks tired and yet still looks handsome. Despite Tobio resembling his mother closely, Tooru could imagine Tobio growing up looking like the man in front of him. Hiroaki walks towards them hesitantly and Tooru took the chance to drag Tobio away from Ayane who seems to entrance by the man's appearance. Tooru could see a girl behind him whom he deduced is Miwa; Tobio's sister. Hikari is with the girl, softly reassuring her with a hand on her shoulder.

"It's been a long time, Ayane…"

Ayane looks bewildered as her hands tremble, "Hiroaki why—why are you here?"

"I call him,"

Ayane looks at Tobio who still seems to be slightly nervous, "Tobio…"

"Mom… please, I want to help you,"

Ayane is glaring again at Tobio though thankfully this time she didn't reach out her hand, "I don't need help! My role is to help you but no matter what I do, you just won't be good, Tobio!"

"Ayane!"

Tobio didn't seem to be affected by the harsh word as he merely stares at Ayane with a sad look in his eyes, "Mom… I know that you are trying to help me but—this isn't right,"

He took a deep breath and he releases Tooru's hand, smiling at him a little in reassurance before he moves closer towards Ayane, "Mom you—you hurt me. And I thought that I deserve it and you're doing it because you love me; because you wanted me to be better. But that's wrong,"

Ayane looks remorseful at Tobio's words but she didn't say anything, allowing Tobio to continues, "I should've called Kazuyo-san and dad earlier so that they could help you. Because despite everything mom, I love you. Even when you… hurt me… becoming someone else… I still love you,"

Ayane covers her mouth with her hands as tears gather in her eyes. She drops down to her knees as she cries harder, "Tobio…"

"Ever since Tooru-san asks me to run away with him, there's a moment where I imagine Tooru-san and me running away somewhere. Maybe to dad's house in Tokyo or maybe somewhere where no one knows us. I wanted to but… even more than that… I don't want to leave mom. I don't want her to be alone,"

Tobio looks away, "But… that's wrong. Mom needs help and she wouldn't get better as long as she didn't take the first step without me,"

Tobio kneels in front of his crying mother and hugs her, his hand gently caressing her long dark hair, "Mom… this is goodbye for now…"

"Tobio… I'm really, really sorry…"

"…I know,"

"I love you Tobio… I love you so much,"

"I know,"

Tooru couldn't look any longer. No matter how much Ayane feels guilty and remorse, he doesn't think he could ever forgive the woman for hurting Tobio. Hiroaki and Miwa look conflicted before Hiroaki moves towards them and hug both of them. Miwa just stays from the side, looking at Ayane with anger in her eyes.

He wasn't alone then for feeling this way.

“Ayane… I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for abandoning you like that. But I’m here now. We’ll go home together, okay?”

“Hiroaki…”

"Let's go, Ayane,"

Ayane nods at Hiroaki though her hand and Tobio's are still intertwined. It was only separated as Tobio look at Ayane's form wistfully while Ayane sends one last smile at Tobio. Tobio starts to tremble the farther Ayane gets and Tooru reaches out his hand towards Tobio.

"Tobi—"

"Tobio!"

Tobio's eyes widen as he looks back to see a figure of an elderly man walking towards him. Tooru recognizes this man. He is the only one consoling Ayane during Tobio's funeral. This must be—

"Kazuyo-san…"

Kazuyo's hand tremble as he reaches out to Tobio's face. He fondly caresses Tobio's face and Tobio leaned into the touch as Kazuyo smiles warmly with tears in his eyes, "Tobio… I miss you so much…"

"Ka…zuyo…san…"

Tobio's blue eyes sparkle with tears as he sniffles and hug Kazuyo tightly. Tobio is bawling as Kazuyo pat his back all while whispering gently at Tobio to reassure the boy.

"Kazuyo-san… Kazuyo-san… I… I miss you so much…"

Tooru bit his lips as he could feel his own tears sips out. He sniffles before he rubs his eyes with his sleeves. Hikari smiles softly at him before handing him a packet of tissue.

"I'm… so happy for Tobio, Tooru,"

He dabbed his eyes with the tissue before crumpling it and placed it in his pocket, "Yeah,"

Kazuyo is laughing at Tobio's adorably red nose despite the old man looking a little red around the eyes as well. Hiroaki and Miwa are just observing from the side, Miwa's eyes also red from crying though the both of them only observes Kazuyo and Tobio with a guilty look on their face. Tooru went towards them after he makes sure that there are no more tears in his eyes.

"Tobio didn't hold any grudge,"

The two of them look at him in surprise as he continues, "He's just that kind of person. I on the other hand… a part of me was angry that you would abandon Tobio like that,"

Miwa winces as Hiroaki look away and Tooru softens his tone, "But I know why you would do that. And this is something that Tobio decides himself,"

"I—I," Miwa stutters before she sniffles and continues, "I'm sorry—that Tobio suffers so much… That because of me…"

"Miwa…" Hiroaki softly squeezes his daughter's shoulder in reassurance, "It wasn't your fault… I was the one who—I thought that if it's Tobio she wouldn't—"

Hiroaki's words trailed off and Tooru shook his head, "It was no one's fault… what happen was just a series of bad things happening…"

The cycle of abuse that causes the death of an innocent kid. At what point do Tooru have to go back if he wanted to stop it from happening?

"What's important is that I'm here now. And so does the others. No matter what, I won't left Tobio's side,"

"You are…" Hiroaki smiles sadly at him, "I'm glad that Tobio has someone like you around… We haven't been introduced, right? I'm Kageyama Hiroaki,"

Tooru smiles, "Oikawa Tooru. Tobio-chan's beloved senpai,"

He moves closer to the man and whispers with a cheeky grin on his face, "And I'll be the one to marry Tobio-chan in the future~"

Both Kageyama widen their eyes in surprise and Tooru internally cackle and turned before the of them could form a coherent sentence. Tobio notices him approaching and happily pointing at Tooru for Kazuyo. Kazuyo smiles at him kindly as he held out his hand.

"Tooru-kun, right? Tobio told me that you help him a lot,"

Tooru stares at the man in front of him and he smiles as he shook his hand with Kazuyo, Tobio smiling happily beside him.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru. Nice to finally meet you, Kazuyo-san," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched ERASED drama recently and it follows the manga more closely (particularly the ending).  
> So my suggestion for those who want to start ERASED, just read the manga, watch the anime, watch the drama series and then read the gaiden. Simple, yes? :D
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	15. Confession

That morning, Tooru had the surprise of his life as he saw Iwaizumi casually leaning in front of his gate sipping his drink, “Yo,”

“Geh! Iwa-chan,”

Iwaizumi click his tongue, “What do you mean by ‘geh’, huh?”

“N—Nothing…”

This is the first time they’ve talked casually after their argument. They stood together silently as Tooru fidgets with the strap of his bag until Iwaizumi sighs and stuffed the empty carton in his bag, “Let’s get going,”

“Eh?”

“You’re going to Kageyama’s house, right? Let’s get going already,”

“Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi gives him an unimpressed look, “So did Kindaichi hit you?”

Tooru splutters as he walks beside Iwaizumi, “Of course not! He’s not a brute like you. Don’t you dare corrupt our precious kouhai!”

“You’re the one most likely corrupting them!”

They glare at each other a bit before Iwaizumi broke into laughter. Tooru smiles as he joins in the laugh. He misses just talking and laughing casually with his best friend.

“I’m glad to see that you’re back to normal,”

“Yeah…” Tooru shyly tugged on Iwaizumi’s gakuran, halting his movement and mumbles, “Thanks, Hajime…”

Iwaizumi made an innocent face as he cups his ear and moves closer to Tooru, “What’s that? I can’t hear you?”

“I said thank you, you brute!”

“Ahh the sweet sound of ‘me being right’,”

Tooru groans in annoyance while Iwaizumi only grins cheekily as they arrived in front of Tobio’s house. Iwaizumi rings the bell and smiles softly at Tooru.

“I never really worried though. I trust you, Tooru,”

“Iwa-chan…”

The door opened before Tooru could say anymore and Tobio’s happy face appears from the door. He looked at Iwaizumi in surprise but he smiles happily, “Iwaizumi-san! What are you doing here?”

Iwaizumi seems taken aback at Tobio’s cheerful attitude but he smiles as he ruffles Tobio’s hair affectionately, “Oikawa has been hogging you a lot lately so I thought of coming along today,”

Tooru pouts as Tobio’s attention are focused on Iwaizumi, “Tobio-chan, what about me? Now that Iwa-chan is here you’re just going to throw me away?”

Tobio giggles and Tooru was tempted to just squishes those adorable cheeks of his. An elderly man’s voice from behind Tobio instantly put a smile on Tooru’s face as he bows slightly.

“Good morning, Kazuyo-san,”

Kazuyo is smiling happily as he is wiping his hand with a rag, “Good morning, Tooru-kun. You’re here for Tobio, right?” He turns to Iwaizumi, still smiling, “And this is…?”

“Ah—I’m Iwaizumi Hajime; Kage—Tobio-kun’s upperclassman. Nice to meet you, sir,”

Kazuyo smiles as he hands Tobio a boxed lunch, “Nice to see Tobio have such caring upperclassman,” He gently combed Tobio’s hair down after Iwaizumi’s ruffling, “Have a good day, Tobio,”

Tobio nods enthusiastically, “See you later, Kazuyo-san!”

Kazuyo nods and his smile turns into a teasing grin as Tooru holds Tobio’s hands. He nods at the elderly man and began walking with Tobio between Iwaizumi and him.

“Who was that just now, Kageyama?”

Tobio smiles happily, “That’s my grandpa, Kazuyo-san,”

Iwaizumi nods, “Oh, I see. Where’s your mother?”

Tobio’s smile grew strain as he looks down, “Ah, she’s at the hospital…”

“Huh?”

Tobio is fiddling with the hem of his gakuran as he avoided Iwaizumi’s gaze, “Kazuyo-san is here because mom couldn’t take care of me anymore and… it’s for the best,”

Iwaizumi’s gaze softens as he gently spoke, “Do you want to tell me what happens?”

“Iwa-chan…”

Tobio shook his head, “No, it’s okay. I… want to talk about it,”

Tooru caresses Tobio’s hand with his thumb in reassurance as he took a deep breathe, “Mom was not from a good home. I don’t know much but Kazuyo-san told me that mom was pressured so much that one day she just breaks without anyone noticing, even herself,”

He sees how unstable Ayane is. Being protective of Tobio but hurting him constantly. Caring so much about Tobio when he went missing and yet hurtful words just drop from her mouths so easily. Must be influenced by her childhood.

“She carries that kind of mentality until now and acts without fully realizing whether what she’s doing is wrong or right. I too… never knew that what she did is—is wrong,” Tobio’s free hand unconsciously rubs on his body where most of his bruises are.

“Kazuyo-san said that I shouldn’t feel obligated to forgive my mother but I already have. I just can’t hate or blame her. But…,” he shyly glance at Tooru, a small smile dancing on his lips, “Thanks to Tooru-san, I finally have a courage take a step forward; to do what’s best for both me and mom,”

Tooru blushes as Iwaizumi grins at Tooru, “Ah, so Oikawa learned to be a knight in shining armour, huh? Good for you, Tooru-san~”

“Shut up, Iwa-chan!” Tooru grumbles though Iwaizumi only laugh as Tobio giggle as well, pink slightly dusted his cheeks.

“A—anyway, Tobio-chan! Did you cut your hair? I can see more of your adorable face now!”

It’s a desperate topic to change the subject but Tooru wasn’t lying. Tobio’s bangs seem shorter and even now, neatly framing his face and his eyes seems to pop up even more now.

Tobio plays with a strand of his bangs, “Huh? Yeah, Miwa-nee trims it for me this weekend. We haven’t talked and see each other for a long time but it’s nice when she touches my hair,”

Iwaizumi plays with Tobio’s hair lightly with a smile on his face, “We have about the same length now, Kageyama. Want to try to do your hair to look like mine?”

Tobio seems to sparkle in interest in which Tooru quickly pull Tobio away from Iwaizumi, “Stop corrupting Tobio already!”

The two of them laugh at Tooru’s pout as the school grew closer. Tooru glares a little at the sight of the school as Tobio and Iwaizumi continue talking to each other.

Today’s the 14th of December.

The day before Tobio’s initial disappearance.

* * *

He hesitates as he steps into the storage room.

He looked at the spot where the secret room is under. There are multiple mattresses on it; the place where a lot of people had slept and on and even Tooru himself had. He shudders at the thought of an empty, creepy room right under his nose.

He lifted the mattresses slightly and knock on the wood under. Still empty, the room is still there. That means this really is where Tobio was hidden. Despite that, now that the catalyst to Tobio’s demise is gone, what was going to happen now?

Is Tobio safe?

He punches on the wood harder as he remembers his failure before. He couldn’t let his guard down until the very end until the culprit was finally caught and deal with the punishment he deserves.

“Oikawa?”

He dropped the mattresses as Tatsumaki looked at him confusedly by the storage room door, “Do you need something here? It’s lunchtime, isn’t it?”

“Oh, Tatsumaki-san…” Tooru stood up and rubbed his neck sheepishly, “Uh, I’m just… checking the equipment? For the upcoming tournament?”

Tatsumaki looked at him suspiciously before he sighs, “Well, I need to clean up now so empty out,”

“Ah, yes!” Tooru bows a little at Tatsumaki as he turns to leave.

“Also, be careful the next time you’re standing there. There used to be a basement storage room there before they cover it up because it’s dangerous. Wouldn’t be pretty if someone were to fall there,”

Tooru froze, “What?”

Tatsumaki began to take out the cleaning supplies for the shelves as he continues talking, “It was a long time ago so not many people know. But the wood still creaks every now and then so it worries me sometimes that someone just might one day dropped down there,”

Tooru feels his hand grew colder even discounting the winter cold, “Why—why was it closed?”

“The dark room and the stairs are not a good combination. Even the door keeps jamming even after all the modification. Apparently, some kids accidentally got locked up in there too,”

“That’s… scary…” Tooru shivers.

“Yeah,” Tatsumaki smiles a little at him, “You should go now. I saw Kageyama just now looking for you,”

“O—oh, right. Thank you, Tatsumaki-san,”

His heart is pounding as he remembers back the dark underground storage room he found with the others. There was no mistake now, the culprit must be someone who has ties to this school. How else would they discover a room like that?

“Tooru-san! There you are!”

Tooru looked behind him to see Tobio excitedly running towards him with his boxed lunch in his hand. Tooru smiles at the sight of the boy’s wobbly smile as he proudly presents the lunch box to his face.

“Kazuyo-san said to share it with you too. Can—can we have lunch together?”

Tooru grinned and affectionately ruffles the boy’s hair, “Of course, Tobio-chan. Where do you want to go?”

Tobio hummed as his lips pouted slightly in his trademark thinking pose, “Rooftop and the outside will be too cold now… And cafeteria is too crowded…”

“Hm? Tobio-chan, are you trying to be alone with me right now?”

Tobio seems to be taking a few seconds before his face flushes pink and he stutters, “N—no! I just—I won’t have enough for everyone and—and—”

Tooru laugh and too pity at the embarrassed boy, “Relax, Tobio-chan. I’m just teasing you. The rooftop might not be available but we could eat at the top. There aren’t a lot of people there,”

Tobio is still blushing as he nodded, “R—right,”

Holding out his hand, Tobio sheepishly takes his hand as they walked upstairs hand-in-hand.

* * *

“This is good!”

Tooru smiles happily as he took another bite from the chicken. The lunch box seems like a typical one parents would give to their child and Tooru could feel the overwhelming love from the person who made the lunch box, “I didn’t know that Kazuyo-san is such a good cook,”

Tobio looks proud as he stuffed the egg roll in his mouth, “Isn’t he? He’s the one who taught me how to make pork curry with the secret ingredient of egg on top!”

Tooru laughs as he took out his tissue to wipe at Tobio’s mouth, “Don’t talk while you’re eating, Tobio-chan. Does that mean that you could cook too?”

Tobio nodded, “Only curry though,”

Tooru’s thumb softly caresses the corner of Tobio’s lip and smiles, “Then… I want to eat the curry you made one day…”

“Ah, it’s not as good as Kazuyo-san but… I’ll try my best,”

His mind flashes on the handmade volleyball strap as he scooted closer next to Tobio, “If it’s you then…”

Tobio pick up another piece of chicken with his chopsticks and point it to Tooru, “Here’s another one,”

Tooru smiles as he ate the chicken. They continue eating together until the lunch box was completely empty and Tobio scooted closer to lay his head on Tooru’s shoulder. Tooru is a little taken aback at Tobio’s boldness though he relaxes and lay his head on top of Tobio’s.

“Tooru-san why… do you want to run away with me?”

Tobio’s boldness really never fails to catch him off guard.

“H—huh? Why are you asking me this now?”

Tobio starts touching Tooru’s fingers, examining them one by one. Tooru notices that Tobio had always pay close attention to his own fingers and he must be examining Tooru’s hands as fellow setters.

“I’ve been thinking that it isn’t like you to be like that. I like the way you practice every day on your serves until it became so beautiful and powerful. The way that you easily understand and talk to everyone… I’ve always looked up to you because of all of that; because you never back down,”

Tobio turns to look at Tooru with his innocent blue eyes, “Why do you want to run away, Tooru-san? What’s so scary here?”

“That’s—”

He knows that Tobio can be slow but there are times where Tobio is scarily observant. Tobio himself might not notice how terrifying he could be, just as he didn’t notice his own potential to be stronger. Tooru grips Tobio’s hand that’s playing with his fingers and turn to him.

“There’s someone out there who want to hurt you, Tobio. Not a person—a monster. But before they could, I want to take you far away from here. Somewhere safe where you could grow up normally and… happily…”

“Tooru-san…”

Tooru gripped his hand tighter, “I can’t lose you, Tobio,”

“Then… if you ever met the monster, what would you do to them?”

Tooru stiffens. The image of Kageyama Ayane fallen down the stairs by his hand flashes in his mind. If it wasn’t because of Kindaichi and Iwaizumi, he would actually do it. For Tobio, he had almost crossed the line.

“I—I would…”

Tobio is staring at him unblinkingly. The way Tobio is looking at him now reminded him of how easily he got annoyed before at how Tobio would stare at him sincerely as he asks Tooru to teach him how to serve.

“Tooru-san sometimes… there is something scary in you… something like…”

Tobio hesitates as Tooru continues to stay silent. Tobio averts his eyes as he almost whispers the next word, “Like… mom…”

Tooru’s heart dropped.

“Wha… what?”

“Just sometimes! You—you seem better now! And I’m not scared of you, Tooru-san but I don’t want you to be like her!”

“I…”

He knows his own flaws, even as he tried to deny it. He would do anything for his own goal. But as he feels more cornered and helpless, he’s becoming desperate, to the point where his mind could only focus on the goal and ignore everything else.

But his family accepts him.

Iwaizumi accepts him.

Tobio accepts him.

And they never abandon him.

“So please, Tooru-san. No matter what happens, don’t change. You’re the cool Tooru-san who would tease me and yet be kind to me. The one with bad personalities but the biggest heart. The Tooru-san that I fell in love with…”

Tooru’s eyes widen as he reaches out caress Tobio’s cheek with his thumb, “You… you love me?”

Tobio chuckles as he leans in the touch, “Of course I love you, Tooru-san. I know you told me to wait but I can’t. I need to tell you this,”

“Tobio…” he moves his face closer to Tobio. Tobio’s eyes soften as he leans in as well but Tooru hesitates, “Tobio can I… can I kiss you?”

Tobio looks away shyly before wordlessly nodded and Tooru leans closer, closing his eyes until his lips met with Tobio’s soft one. Tobio stiffens a little though he leans in as well and Tooru cupped his face tenderly as Tobio looped his arm around Tooru’s neck, their bodies moving closer to each other. Tooru savours the warmth from Tobio’s body until their lips part and Tooru opens his eyes to see Tobio’s smiling face that seems a little red from blushing.

“I love you, Tobio,” he embraces Tobio tightly, his face hiding at the crook of Tobio’s neck, “Don’t leave me…”

Tobio was silent for a while before he returns the embrace, “I’ll be with you, Tooru-san…”

It’s only when the bell rings that they separated, even then with a heavy heart. Giving Tobio another chaste kiss on the lips, they return to their respective classroom, cheeks still a little pink and yet looking as content as ever.

* * *

“How is it, Tobio?”

Tobio smiles as he finishes his plate of curry, “It’s delicious as always. Thank you, Kazuyo-san,”

Kazuyo smiles as he took Tobio’s clean plate in his hand to wash it off, “Go on and wash your hands. We can play volleyball a little after this,”

Tobio immediately perks up in excitement though it deflates a bit as he remembers of Kazuyo’s condition, “Is it okay? You’re not feeling tired, Kazuyo-san?”

Kazuyo laughs as he pumped his chest proudly, “Hey, don’t look down on me. I’m still strong enough for youngsters like you,”

Tobio smiles at Kazuyo’s cheerful attitude before he stars fiddling with his fingers, “Um, Kazuyo-san. The strap you taught me to make… thank you very much for that!”

“Oh? Did you make it for someone special?” Kazuyo grins, “Is it perhaps… Tooru-kun?”

Tobio nods, “Yes,”

Kazuyo splutters a bit before he regains his composure, “O—Oh, I see… Well, Tooru-kun seems like a fine young man. He helps you a lot, didn’t he?”

Tobio’s smile turns wobbly as his cheek flushes and he nodded wordlessly. Kazuyo smiles as he dried his hands and ruffles Tobio’s head, “Let’s go play, Tobio,”

“Mm,”

Kazuyo still gets tired easily but Tobio enjoys the 25 minutes they got to play together. Touching the ball had always brought joy to Tobio but playing with Kazuyo is something special. Something that he misses the whole time they were separated but it was thanks to Tooru that the pain slowly lessens.

“You seem different now, Tobio,”

Tobio stops playing with the ball and looked at Kazuyo with a confused look, “I do?”

Kazuyo nods, “You have a different look in your eyes. You seem to talk a lot now too. I’m happy to see that,”

“I… didn’t notice…” Tobio smiles as he hugs the volleyball closer to his chest.

“I guess that’s why I… want to do something for him too…”

“Tooru-kun?”

Tobio nods. He was about to try setting the ball before he shudders and the ball dropped. Kazuyo notices but Tobio immediately cut him off before he could say anything.

“I’m tired today. Let’s go inside, Kazuyo-san,”

Kazuyo nodded as he ushers Tobio inside and closes the door. Tobio gave once last glance outside before he began chatting with Kazuyo as they went upstairs. He smiles as Kauyo peck his forehead and closes the door to his room.

He fiddles with the constellation keychain in his hand as he tried to calm himself down. What he feels outside just now prove what Tooru said. There was another monster here and Tobio is honestly scared. Just like with mom, this monster can hurt him. Even more, he could hurt Kazuyo.

Tobio slowly gets up from his bed and look out the window. The figure isn’t even trying to hide as he looks directly at Tobio.

Tobio shudders.

Kazuyo.

Kazuyo could be in danger.

Taking the red scarf, Tobio wrapped it around his neck as he put the constellation keychain in his pocket. Moving carefully, Tobio makes sure to not make any sound as he opens the front door. His hands are trembling but he tightens the red scarf and slowly steps out into the street, the figure staring at him in the dark.

“You…” Tobio stiffens. He couldn’t see their face but he knows this person.

“I’ve seen you before. Even before—at the park—”

The figure moves closer and Tobio instinctively moves back, almost losing footing as he trembles.

“Don’t… Don’t come close…”

It was a monster scarier than mom.

“I’m happy that you come out to see me,”

Tobio’s foot slip as he hears the familliar voice.

He’s scared.

“Tooru-san…”

* * *

His hand clenches the constellation keychain hard.

The keychain breaks into pieces as he throws it strongly before everything turns to dark.

* * *

Tooru knocks on the door.

“Kazuyo-san, Tobio-chan, good morning,”

It was quiet.

Tooru knocks again, even more frantic this time, “Tobio-chan? Kazuyo-san?”

“Tooru-kun!”

Tooru’s blood ran cold as Kazuyo appear from the outside and his trembling hands grabbed Tooru’s shoulder, “Have you seen Tobio? Did he go to your place?”

Tooru grew pale.

“No…”

_“I’ll be with you, Tooru-san…”_

Tobio why…?

Why did you lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at my assignments list makes me wanna cry.
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	16. Buried Truth

It feels like Tooru loses a lot in his life.

To luck and chances.

To Ushiwaka.

To talent.

And he had lost Tobio two times already.

But he won’t let this one be a loss.

“Tobio… Tobio…!”

He ran as if his life depends on it. He’s no longer clueless, even if the identity of the culprit remains unknown, he knows now where Tobio is.

_“Tobio wasn’t in his room this morning! I’ve gone to the police station already but please, Tooru-kun, tell me if you’ve ever seen him,”_

His heart clenches as the kind old man’s face contorted in fear and worry. Even if he had only met Kazuyo for a few days now, his worry for Tobio was no different than Ayane’s worry previously though softer and purer. Kazuyo and Tobio had only reunited with each other recently.

He won’t let them be separated ever again.

“Oikawa?”

Tooru pants as he looked at the closed gate of his school, a few students gathering outside whispering to each other, “Iwa-chan what’s—what’s going on?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, “We don’t know. The teachers were here just now looking panic but they didn’t say anything,”

Tooru’s blood ran cold and his face grew pale as his mind reeling to the worst-case scenario, “Tobio… Tobio is missing,”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in horror, “Are—are you serious? How—”

Tooru shook his head, “I don’t know—I don’t—but Tobio is inside there, Hajime. He’s inside the school!”

“Calm down, Tooru!” Iwaizumi grab him by the shoulder and waited until Tooru’s breathe is even, “Are you really sure he’s there?”

Tooru nodded wordlessly and Iwaizumi looked at him seriously before he nodded as well, “Okay. Let’s sneak in,”

Tooru feels touched as Iwaizumi looks at him genuinely with no doubt in his eyes, “Let’s go to the back,”

He had to thank Kindaichi for telling him about this secret passageway. The hidden hole feels bigger compared to before which is probably either due to their smaller body and the plant haven’t grown that much.

The moment he catches sight of the storage room, he immediately bolted towards the door, his thoughts occupied by Tobio’s safety only.

“Hey! What are you doing here!?”

He didn’t manage to turn the doorknob as his hand was caught by Miyano; the discipline teacher. He gritted his teeth as he tried to snatch his hand away.

“Oikawa? Iwaizumi? How did you get in here?”

“Hebihara-sensei!” Tooru turns a pleading eye at Hebihara who’s looking at them in confusion, “Sensei please, Tobio—Tobio is missing and he’s there! He’s inside the storage room!”

“Wha—what are you talking about? We have other things to be concerned with now!”

“What happened sensei? Why are you guys just keeping silent right now?” Iwaizumi asks and Tooru can hear the fear interlaced in his voice. He too feels scared imagining what could have caused the teachers to be so disturbed.

“We couldn’t say anything right now. We’ve already told the other students to go home so you guys should go home too,”

Tooru snapped as he snatches his hand and pushes Miyano by grabbing him by the collar, “Stop hiding things from us just because we’re kids! Tobio is missing right now and god knows what’s happening right now so please…”

His hand trembles as his he closes his eyes in frustration, hoping that his tears won’t drop as all the frustration came crashing down on him, “Just someone, please… tell me something… anything…”

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi gently pats his shoulder as Tooru loosen his grip on Miyano’s collar.

“Me and Yu—Ebihara-sensei… We found some disturbing things here in school… More specifically, detached human fingers…”

Tooru widens his eyes in horror as he looked at Aihara who looks pale and sickly, “What…”

“Aihara-sensei!”

“They deserve to know. Oikawa could actually act unlike us adults…” Aihara clenches her shaking hands as she looks at Tooru, “They were rotting so who knows how long it’s been there. That’s why Oikawa… For now, leave this to us. I don’t want—I don’t want kids like you guys to be exposed to something so horrifying…”

“But Tobio—”

“We’ve already looked into the storage room. There’s nothing but equipment there,”

No.

The basement.

No one checks the basement.

“But—”

“I’ve had enough with you brats. Ebihara, bring them out,”

Ebihara sighs before grabbing both Tooru and Iwaizumi’s arm and dragged him out, “Come on, let’s go now,”

Tooru’s breathe hitches as he was dragged away from the storage room, away from Tobio. “No… No…”

“Come on, Oikawa. You need to get home,” Ebihara spoke in a soft tone that should have reassured Tooru and yet he could only look back in horror.

“Sensei, no, you don’t understand—”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi grabbed his shoulders, looking at him with piercing eyes, “Let’s go back,”

‘For now,’

Even when Tooru could understand what Iwaizumi was saying, he’s scared. Tobio is right there, so close to him. And yet…

“I—I got it…”

Aihara looks at him with a pitying gaze as she gently nudges Ebihara’s hand from Tooru’s arm and gently leads him outside. There’re still some students loitering around curiously but the teachers are trying to usher them away.

“Oikawa please, go home for now, okay? About Kageyama we—we’ll find him,”

“That’s…”

‘That’s what you said last time too,’

“Oikawa, let’s go back,” Tooru nodded grimly as Iwaizumi dragged him away by his arm. He can feel Iwaizumi’s hand trembling slightly as he seems just as frustrated regarding the circumstances. It feels like forever before Iwaizumi stops and turns to face him and grab him by the shoulder.

“Tooru, listen to me. We’ll go tomorrow, okay? We’ll find Kageyama, I’m sure. For now, we’ll wait until the commotion has died down and immediately bring the police there tomorrow,”

“Hajime…”

Hajime grits his teeth in frustration as he looks at Tooru pleadingly, “It’s fine… everything will be fine… Just please, I’m right here. Don’t do everything alone anymore,”

Tooru nods as he gently pries Iwaizumi’s hands off his shoulders, “Okay, Hajime… I just need to go see Kazuyo-san now… I need to know if he’s okay right now,”

“Okay. Do you need me to come along?”

Tooru shook his head as he walks away, “It’s okay. Tell my mom that I’ll be back later, yeah?”

“Got it. See you later,”

* * *

“I see… Where could that boy go?”

Tooru feels worse as he looks at Kazuyo’s hunched figure, “I’m really sorry, Kazuyo-san,”

The elderly man had been in his house the whole time after talking to the police. He had brightened up a bit upon meeting with Tooru and yet his face crumbles as Tooru tells him that Tobio’s whereabouts are still unknown.

Despite him actually knowing where Tobio is right now.

Kazuyo weakly laugh as he looks at Tooru kindly, “Why are you the one apologizing, Tooru-kun? You help Tobio a lot, didn’t you? That boy would always talk so fondly about you. Even last night… I could tell how much you mean to him,”

“I—I see…” Tooru smiles sadly. He remembers Tobio’s sparkling eyes as he asks Tooru to teach him how to serve. He could imagine Tobio talking to Kazuyo excitedly about volleyball with that sparkling blue eyes of his.

Kazuyo stood up and smiles at Tooru though he can see it straining, “I need to prepare dinner for when Tobio came home. Would you like to join as well, Tooru-kun? Not to brag but I’m confident to say that the Kageyama Family’s Curry is amazing,”

“Kazuyo-san…” Tooru clenches his fist. That’s right, Tobio said that Kazuyo’s food is the best; it’s his favourite food. He could imagine just eating pork curry together with Tobio, Kazuyo, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kunimi together on Tobio’s birthday. A future that could have happened; could still happen.

But there are still a few more days before Tobio’s birthday, the day where Tobio was declared dead.

But what if it wasn’t just like before?

Tooru had already changed so many things, who's to say that Tobio’s deadline would remain the same?

Is he willing to risk that?

…

No more waiting.

“Tobio will come home, Kazuyo-san. And he’ll be there for your curry, I promise,”

He smiles at Kazuyo and bows at him before leaving the house, ignoring Kazuyo calling out to him, “Tooru-kun? Wait!”

‘Sorry, Iwa-chan, I can’t wait anymore,’

His precious volleyball strap isn’t with him right now and yet he clenches his fist as if it’s still in his hands, giving him the courage he needed to move forward.

To finally once and for all allow Tobio to have a future he deserves.

* * *

Kazuyo merely looks as Tooru ran out of the house with a determined look in his eyes. He couldn’t help but feel happy at how much the boy cared about his grandson and yet worried due to the fact that he is still a child. He hoped that Tooru won’t do anything reckless.

“That’s right… I should prepare the dinner for them once they come back… For both Tobio and Tooru-kun,”

Taking a deep breath, he tried to smile as he went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. He wishes Tooru would love his curry just as much as Tobio does.

* * *

It’s almost dark outside now and there doesn’t seem to be anyone around strangely. He would have thought that the police would be at the school given the disturbing thing that Aihara said they found.

But at least that means easier access to the storage room.

Making sure the surrounding is clear, he went through the bushes and he opened the storage room door as fast as possible. As he went towards the mattresses the light from the door causing something to glint on the ground. He crouches down and picks up the glinting items.

The constellation keychain.

Just like before, Tobio is leaving breadcrumbs for Tooru.

Because he believes in Tooru.

“I’m coming for you, Tobio,”

He put the shards of the keychain in his pocket as move the mattresses away and tried to open the basement door. Compared to when he was older and with the help of the others, it was much harder to open up the door.

“Come on… hurry…”

After some trouble, the door finally opened with a creak and Tooru sighs in relief. Remembering Tatsumaki’s words, he put a towel at the edge of the entrance just in case the door accidentally slammed close. Turning on his phone screen, he slowly descended the stairs carefully and his eyes widen and he almost cried in relief at the sight of his beloved lying down on the mattress with his eyes closed.

“Tobio…”

He’s safe.

He seems to be sleeping as his chest rose up and down with his lips slightly opened. It’s then that he notices that his feet are tied up together by tape and though he couldn’t see Tobio’s arm as it is behind him, he had no doubt that it’s tied up as well. Immediately Tooru ran towards him, crouching down next to him and gently cradled his head. He observes and sighs in relief as there doesn’t seem to be any injuries on him.

“Tobio! Tobio, wake up!”

Tobio remains motionless and Tooru grew worried. He gently caresses his cheek and tried to lightly slap his cheek, “Please, Tobio, wake up!”

Tobio lets out a whine but that was enough to reassure him. He smiles in relief as his hand moves to the tapes on Tobio’s wrist and leg and peeled it off, freeing his hand and legs. He then gently moves his arm under Tobio’s body and legs and moves his head so that it’s leaning to his chest, “Let’s go home, Tobio…”

Tobio leans closer to Tooru’s chest and Tooru smile at the display as he carefully navigates up the stairs even through the darkness. As he finally arrives up, he carefully placed Tobio behind the mattresses, caressing his face and leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead as he once again walks towards the basement.

It hasn’t ended yet.

As long as the culprit is still around, Tobio’s future is still uncertain and he would forever be in danger.

This is his chance to finally discover the perpetrator’s identity.

He looks around as he uses the phone screen as a flashlight. It seems more occupied than when he went with the others though it’s still disturbingly empty with only a mattress which Tobio was laid on just now as well as a closet. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he slowly moves closer towards the closet.

The closet door creaks eerily as Tooru open it and his breath hitches as his eyes laid on the items in the closet, most noticeably the disturbing number of photographs of Tobio and a plain shoe box.

His breath quickened as he reaches out to a picture of him and Tobio talking at school. He remembers Kunimi’s face as he describes the disturbing photographs of Tobio he found in Kobayashi’s camera. Despite knowing that what Kunimi sees must be disturbing enough to rattle him, seeing it for himself was horrifying as he feels bile rose in his throat looking at the many photographs of Tobio without the boy noticing it. He trembles as he looked at the photograph in the middle.

“What…”

It was a picture of Tobio seemingly younger than he is now at the park during a snowy day, sitting on the swing with his face downward. The picture seems to be one of the earliest photographs given the yellowish edge.

How long has this person been targeting Tobio?

His trembling hand reaches to the box in the closet. Now that he notices it, it was a volleyball shoes’ box, notably the brand Tobio uses.

“Fuck…”

It was two planetarium ticket. One of them seems to be torn up violently.

‘Is that why Tobio was at the planetarium during the first time? The one who gave him the ticket is—’

He breathes heavily as he looked at the other items in the box. The empty yoghurt box from the brands Tobio likes, a pack of tissue similar to the one Tobio always carries, some keys, details about Tobio from his background to his personal information.

‘I’m going to get sick…’

An idea regarding the identity of the perpetrator is already forming in his head though he just needs one evidence that could give the concrete image of the perpetrator.

“Oh…”

There’s a buzzing sound in his ears as he finishes reading the note written in neat cursive and everything connects in his head.

At that moment, he finally sees how everything happens, even from the very first timeline.

He dropped the piece of paper in his hand and stumbled backwards.

“We need to leave…”

Leaving the closet without closing it, he hurriedly went upstairs, closing the basement door in hurry with the carefully placed towel dropping into the basement and turn to Tobio who he could see is still unconscious behind the mattresses.

“Tobio—"

His heart drops as he heard footsteps coming towards him, a soft and familiar voice reaches his ears.

“Oh? What are you doing here? Didn’t you get the notice?”

He clenches his trembling fists and turned to glare at the person despite his heart racing in fear.

There was no other person in the school right now, he was sure of it. And they have said that the storage room has no relation to the event that occurs just now so there would be no one else who would come here.

Except for one person.

The pictures of Tobio at school, someone Tobio could trust enough to follow.

Someone who knows enough about Tobio all while pretending to be helping both Tobio and Tooru.

The one notices when Tooru pays too much attention to the storage room.

The one who kidnaps Tobio and lock him up here.

And the only person everyone would trust, even Tooru himself to spill everything to him.

_‘Thanks for helping me lock up. Wouldn’t want to be late for my date with Yusuke-san :)_

_Nice of you to be concern about Kageyama by the way. Here’s his mom’s work address. Let’s do our best to help him, Ren!’_

_-Fuyumi_

This is the person who hides behind the face of ignorance all while torturing Tobio.

This is the other monster.

“Good evening, Kubo-sensei,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I'm not really proud with this chapter given how important this chapter is supposed to be. Everything is a bit too much these days but I hope you guys like it (•ө•)♡  
> Btw, this story should end around early March (°◡°♡).:｡
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	17. The Night the Stars Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Abuse, Implied Rape

He remembered hearing Miwa and mom crying. They were being noisy and Tobio couldn't continue sleeping and he went down discreetly to see dad standing in front of a crouching a trembling Miwa while mom was bowing and apologize over and over again. Her voice is hoarse as if she had just been crying or screaming. Tobio didn't understand anything but the scene scares him enough for him to run back upstairs and cover his ears as he forces himself to sleep.

Tobio couldn't say anything as dad left with Miwa. Kazuyo was there too and he was hugging Tobio all while apologizing. His shirt is wet but he couldn't understand why Kazuyo is crying. They will see each other again, right?

But after a year with mom, Tobio knows that Kazuyo, dad and Miwa are never coming back. Mom is all he has now.

Mom made breakfast for him, went to work, made dinner and always taught him to always be a good person or else they will be abandoned and despised. Mom said it as if she had seen it before.

Mom didn't say anything when he played volleyball. She just smiles and nodded whenever he talks about volleyball and though Tobio had a feeling that she wasn't listening, he had fun talking anyway.

But then his grade dropped. Mom's usually calm and serene face changes. Her eyes are scary and suddenly Tobio is on the ground, holding his reddened cheeks. When he looked at mom, her eyes weren't looking at him. She was holding her head in her hands and seems to be muttering something he didn't catch. He was scared of her but with shaking hand, he reaches out to her.

"M—Mom…?"

"You brat!"

He scrambled back from mom.

No, that's not mom.

"Why can't you be good?! Why am I slaving myself for a brat like you?!"

She's grabbing his wrists too hard.

It hurts.

"Mom—you're hurting me—"

"Shut up!!"

Tobio's back hit the wall hard as mom throws him hard. His wrists hurt from the pressure and mom grip and drag him by the collar of his shirt as he tried to escape.

He's scared.

His body hurts.

Mom wouldn't stop.

He could no longer hear the sound of his screaming, only mom's.

* * *

The bruises are ugly.

But the long sleeves help in hiding the bruises, especially the ones on his wrists.

He's scared of mom.

So, he ran away.

The park is empty. Given that it's winter, it's only given that no one will be here. Which is perfect. Tobio didn't want to see anyone right now.

But he forgot his glove and his breathe isn't enough to warm it up. He is tempted to return home but…

"What are you doing here?"

The person in front of him is taller than him and he's smiling at him. Tobio stiffened at the looming figure and the person seems to notice this and crouches down to at the same eye level as him. The person is wearing a beanie and glasses and the only thing Tobio could see is his smile. He calmed down a bit but he didn't answer, merely rubbing his hands together to warm up his hands. The person seems to notice this and takes Tobio's hands in his gloved ones. Tobio flinches but the warmth from the person's bigger hands calmed him down.

"Feeling better? You shouldn't be out in the cold like this. Where do you live?"

Tobio kept quiet but the man didn't seem to mind. In fact, his smile widens and Tobio wasn't able to see his eyes due to the fog.

"How about you come back to my place? It's warmer and it's close,"

The grip on his hands tightened and something inside of him is screaming at him to run away.

"Tobio!"

The person flinches and releases his hand. Before Tobio could speak, he stiffened as he saw his mom coming closer to him. He couldn't move, his body is stuck at the swing. But as she got closer, Tobio could see that this is his mom, not the monster from yesterday. Mom looks at him for a while before she exhales in relief and starts crying. Tobio just sat there silently, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry Tobio…"

Kazuyo once said to be kind to people. And when they apologize sincerely, acknowledge it.

Mom wasn't a bad person. She cooks for him and hugs him. Yesterday Tobio was being a bad kid so she scolds him. Even then mom apologizes even though Tobio is the one in the wrong. He stood up and hug his crying mother. After a while, she holds his cold hand and smile at him warmly.

"Let's go home, Tobio,"

Tobio nods, smiling.

He didn't realize the person looking at him in the distance.

* * *

Inside of mom, there is a monster.

The monster appears when Tobio is being a bad kid and every time the monsters appear; mom would cry and apologize to him. Eventually, though, mom stops crying but the monster stills appear. It was Tobio's fault.

Until Nakamura-san that is, Tobio thought that it was his fault.

But then he starts questioning it. The other kids didn't have bruises like Tobio. They didn't change quickly like mom told him too and instead they are just happily joking around with each other with their body that's clean of any bruises or scars.

There's something wrong happening.

But it didn't matter. As long as Tobio continue being a good kid, that monster wouldn't come out.

Mom wouldn't hurt him anymore.

Sometimes he would be locked outside. Even as he screams and pleads, his frantic pounding on the door is ignored. It wasn't so bad during summer but winter is terrible. He had to stay at the shade and warm himself with whatever he found there. He sneakily stores a blanket there just in case and when he couldn't sleep, he'll look at the sky and saw the stars decorating the dark atmosphere. It was comforting.

He would eventually learn more about the constellations from the books he found at the library and would always think of the stars as his friends, someone who would accompany him in these dark nights. Maybe one day he'll be able to go somewhere far away like the stars and play volleyball every day with his stars friends. Maybe there the monster wouldn't be inside of mom.

When he thinks like that, it feels a little less lonely.

* * *

When he went to Kitagawa Daiichi, Tobio met Oikawa Tooru; his upperclassman.

Oikawa's form is beautiful and he has a pretty face. His name suits his sparkling and bright existence, just like the stars he saw. For the first time, Tobio's yearns to get closer to someone as Oikawa Tooru is the closest person to the stars.

But Oikawa didn't think of him the same way. Oikawa would mock him, make fun of him and never helps him during practice. But Oikawa is also kind at times. He would buy him ice-creams when the team hang out together and sometimes, he would help Tobio with his form even if he mocks him after that.

Tobio likes Oikawa.

Tobio also likes Kindaichi, Kunimi and Iwaizumi.

Tobio likes this volleyball club.

He wants to play like this forever.

But the monster is getting scarier.

Tobio is scared that the monster would kill him someday as mom's hand tightened on his throat.

He's scared.

'Someone…'

'Someone please takes me somewhere far away,'

* * *

There are a lot of cats at Kitagawa Daiichi. But none of them didn't want to get near to Tobio.

Tobio pouts as the ginger cat ran away from him. He sighs and stood up to leave but stopped when he heard another 'meow'. He turned to see a man being surrounded by cats, including the ginger cat from before. Tobio looked on enviously as the cat rubbed their face on the man's hands and even lick it. The man notices his stare and Tobio flinched as the man's attention turn to him.

"Do you want to hold them?"

"Huh?"

The man gently holds up a black cat and beckon Tobio to come closer. Tobio hesitates but he moves closer to the man. As he gets closer, however, the other cats begin to hide behind the man and Tobio stopped and frown.

"It's okay… they don't seem to like me,"

The man cradled the cat and gently scratch the cat under its chin, "You're too tense. Cats can sense things a lot more than human so they could probably sense your intense aura. Take a deep breath and gently touch Ashikaga,"

"Ashikaga?"

"This guy here,"

Ashikaga meowed when his name is mentioned and Tobio smiles. Walking gently, Tobio slowly touches Ashikaga's head with his finger. Eventually, Tobio gathers enough courage to pat the cat with his hand.

"See? He likes it,"

Tobio smiles. Animals had always been scared of him and a of him thinks that it's because there's a monster in him just like mom and animals avoid him because they could see that. But Ashikaga is purring as he gently scratches his chin.

"You can come here again if you want. Ashikaga and the others hang out here a lot,"

"Really?"

The man nods and Tobio smiles.

* * *

"Here,"

Tobio looked at the ticket in front of him. It's a ticket for the planetarium near here. Tobio was interested in going there but he knows that mom wouldn't let him. She even gets angry whenever Tobio stays out too late these days but Tobio hates coming home early.

"Um, what is this?"

"It's for you, of course. I remember that you also like stars along with volleyball, right? You seem down these days so I was hoping this could cheer you up a bit,"

"Oh…"

"I'd go with you but then people will accuse me of having a favourite. I do hope you'll enjoy yourself,"

Tobio accept the ticket and smiles, "Thank you very much,"

He does like the stars.

He could try to sneak out.

* * *

The stars at the planetarium look the same but it feels different. It feels lonelier somehow but it's possible that it's because he's here alone. As he continued staring at the constellations, he notices the constellations that he always saw every night.

'Orion,' "Oh, Orion,"

Huh?

He looked at the person speaking beside him.

"Oikawa-san?"

"Geh?! Tobio-chan?!"

Oikawa looks good in his casual clothes. The red scarf complements his brown hair and eyes well. His pretty face is scrunched up in disdain as he looks at Tobio.

"I can't believe that out of all days, I met you today. This was supposed to be my break, too,"

Tobio looked around. There aren't a lot of people but there are no one around their age here. He would often see Oikawa surrounded by people, both male and female. Seeing him here alone feels a bit bizarre.

"Are you here alone, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa looked at him in disinterest, "Yeah. I always come here alone. No one I know would come here so…"

He wonders if Oikawa is looking for someplace far away to like him?

"But I didn't expect to see you here, Tobio-chan. I thought you only have volleyball in that small brain of yours,"

Tobio ignores the insult as he continues looking at Orion, "Someone gave me a ticket. And I like the stars. I feel safe when I saw them at night,"

"…I see,"

They were silent for a while before Tobio flinches when he feels his hand being grabbed. He looks at Oikawa who's looking at him with a serious look on his face.

"Oikawa-san…?"

"Just for today,"

"Huh?"

Oikawa turned his face and looked up to the fake stars above, "Just for today, let's stop being 'Oikawa-san' and 'Tobio-chan'. Let's just be 'Tooru' and 'Tobio' today,"

Tobio looked at Oikawa who seems to be shining brighter in the dark room illuminated only by the fake stars.

"Then, Tooru-san… I can call you that?"

Oikawa smiles gently, "Yeah, Tobio,"

Tobio can feels his face flushing so he averted his gaze. Oikawa didn’t say anything as they silently enjoy looking at the stars.

“Ah, that’s your star sign, Oika—ah, Tooru-san…”

Oikawa looked at where Tobio pointed and smiles, “Ah, you’re right! You know about stars pretty well, Tobio. And you’re familiar with mine, huh?”

“Ah, well, I couldn’t forget your birthday,”

“Yeah… that strap you gave, the stitching is pretty bad but, eh, it’s okay, I guess,”

“I’ll—I’ll practice more! By the time you’re twenty, it’ll look even better!”

Oikawa laughs but it wasn’t his usual mocking laugh, “I’ll look forward to it then. We can have a drink together when I turn twenty,”

“I would still be underage, Tooru-san…”

“Hah! That’s what you get for being younger!”

Tobio pouts at Oikawa’s teasing, “Well, I didn’t ask to be born younger!”

Oikawa laughs again and Tobio’s heart flutters as he heard the warmth behind the laugh, “Ah~ we have to wait then. Make sure to invite me to your twentieth birthday party, will you? We need to have that drink together,”

Tobio stiffened at this. Mom for sure wouldn’t like him having a party or even going to one, not that he got invited much. But when he’s twenty, he can do whatever he wants, right? Maybe instead of a party they would just play volleyball together all day. Then he could have a drink with Oikawa…

“Yeah… I want to have that drink with you, Tooru-san,”

Oikawa smiles as he gently squeezes Tobio’s hand, “Yeah, eight years to go,”

They spent the day under the fake stars, holding hands and speaking softly about anything and everything. The feeling of loneliness slowly disperses as Oikawa—Tooru keeps telling the stories of him and Iwaizumi climbing up the roof to see a meteor shower. At the end of the day, they parted ways and thus ended the day for 'Tooru-san' and 'Tobio'. The next day, 'Oikawa-san' and 'Tobio-chan' continue their days as usual.

But that day, Tobio was glad that he sneaks out. Even the pain didn’t hurt as much as he remembered Oikawa Tooru’s rare soft smile being shown exclusively to him.

* * *

The monster is getting scarier.

The bruises sometimes couldn't be hidden anymore but Tobio somehow manages to let out a convincing lie every time Kindaichi asks. Kunimi is looking at him strangely yet he didn't say anything.

He didn't want to go home.

The pain from yesterday still hadn't faded. If he comes home today, it will only get worse. And the pain made holding volleyball painful.

"Oikawa-san! Can you practice with me today?"

"No way! Idiot! How many times do I have to say it," Tooru stuck his tongue out at Tobio.

"But…"

"Nope, don't want to! Bye!"

He turned his back from Tobio and drag Iwaizumi with him.

"Sorry, Kageyama… Don't forget to lock the doors,"

The door closes and Tobio was left alone. His vision gets blurry and it took some time before he realizes that he's crying. He crouches down and sobbed in the empty gym with his heart heavy.

"You're still here? And—you're crying! Are you okay?"

Tobio looks up but it's hard to see with the tears in his eyes.

"…It's getting late now, Kageyama-kun. Let me bring you home,"

Tobio nods.

"Thank you, Kubo-sensei,"

.

.

.

The clock ticks.

.

.

.

“Mom? I’m home…”

The house is quiet and dark, the only light coming from the living room. He squirmed uncomfortably as the silence feels deafening.

“…Mom?”

Mom was sitting on the couch as tears dripped down her cheeks. Tobio hurriedly went towards her without putting down his bag.

“Mom!? Is something wrong?”

Mom turns to look at him, “Tobio…”

This is not mom.

The one staring at him emptily right now is not his mother.

He has to get out of here.

“Mom…”

Her hand reaches out to him and Tobio was stunned with fear. Even as he steps back further away from his mother, the hand reaches closer to his head.

“Mom… Please…”

“Tobio I…”

The hand touches his head gently and he flinches.

“Why… Do you hate me now? With that boy… Because of him… do you hate me now?”

“Mom I—”

“Why is everyone leaving me? You too, Tobio… you’d leave me for Oikawa-kun, wouldn’t you?”

Even though he’s scared, he’s desperately pleading to his mom, “I wouldn’t! Mom, please…”

Her faces changes and at that moment, Tobio knows it was too late as her hand roughly grabs his head.

“You little whore! Now that you have someone else, you’ll leave me, huh!?”

His head hurts as her grip tightens, “Mom it hurts!”

Her face scrunches in pain as if she’s the one having her hair gripped tightly right now, “Just like mom and dad… Just like Hiroaki… Miwa… You’re all just going to leave me!”

Tobio’s eyes widen as she roughly releases his head to the table.

His ears are ringing.

He couldn’t see clearly, why is it blurry?

He feels something wet on his head as he shakily touches the wet spot.

Why are there blood?

“Oh god… Tobio…”

He scrambles away from the approaching hand. He is shaky and he feels like his leg isn’t working. And yet, he needs to get out.

‘Tooru-san…’

With the brown-haired boy in his thought, he immediately run away to the front door, ignoring the voice calling for him as well as the throbbing pain in his head. The red scarf Tooru gave him had dropped off somewhere as he went outside bare-footed in the cold winter.

He hated the cold.

“Tooru-san… Tooru-san…”

He couldn’t walk straight as his vision grew blurry.

“Tooru-san… help…”

His feet and hands feel numb and he had no idea if he’s even going the right way.

Where is he now?

“Ah—”

His head still throbs and now his knees hurt. He pants as he wasn’t able to stand up from the fall and tears starts welling up in his eyes.

“It’s cold…”

He shouldn’t have left the scarf.

“What are you doing here?”

Who’s there?

“You’re bleeding! What happened?”

He couldn’t see the person in front of him and yet he seems familiar.

It’s the same feeling as the winter day when the monster first appears.

“No…”

"How about you come back to my place? It's warmer and it's close,"

Run away.

Run.

Despite that, the pain and the cold prevent Tobio from moving away from the person who is now smiling widely at him.

“Let me help you, Kageyama-kun,”

* * *

There are no stars here.

He's all alone.

His body hurts, it's more painful than when the monster struck him.

His body would be cleaned every day and yet he still feels filthy.

He tried to fight but it only hurts more.

He wants to go somewhere far away, where there's no monster and mom, dad, Miwa and Kazuyo are there. He would play volleyball every day with Kindaichi, Kunimi, Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

"Tooru-san…"

The pain worsens when the name slips out of his tongue but he wanted to see him.

He wants to see Tooru.

He wants to go back to the day at the planetarium and never let go of Tooru's hand.

But as he closes his eyes, he knows that he'll never see the stars anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter.  
> Also, it feels weird returning to this fanfic where Oikawa is the hero meanwhile in Secrets he's kinda an asshole 😂
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	18. Today's Kageyama-kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Stalking, implied rape, and being creepy all around  
> Also notes: Since the drafting process is complete, I will now update every 3 days instead of 5 °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

The people in this world are ugly and disgusting.

All I can see are the darkness in their heart.

Mother, father, brother, they're all ugly.

Even children's heart turns black so quickly.

But you're the exception.

Kageyama Tobio is the one I'm searching for this whole time.

When I saw him surrounded by the snow, I knew,

He's the purity this world lacks; He's the one for me.

* * *

“My name is Kubo Rentaro. Nice to meet you!”

Truth to be told being a teacher had never been in his mind but it’s the only way he’ll be able to escape the hellish house hole. Fuyumi is here too though so he regrets it a little, given that she’s the only one who knows him from 'that time’. But now, he’s happy with his decision as his eyes caught sight of the blue-eyed boy he saw on that winter day.

By looking at the first-years name list, he finally discovers the boy’s name; Kageyama Tobio, a beautiful and fitting name.

* * *

Kageyama-kun wasn't placed in my class but it's fine.

He doesn't seem to recognize me and I was a bit sad but it's for the best. Fuyumi talks a lot so I'm able to hear a lot about you, Kageyama-kun.

I had two class with him and it is worth it to see that cute face every day.

He's greeting me enthusiastically again today.

Kageyama-kun is cute again today.

* * *

“Ah, good morning sensei!”

He smiles, “Good morning Kageyama-kun! You’re always so early to class, huh?”

“I have morning practise every day so I had to come to school early,”

He chuckles at the boy earnest response and suppresses the urge to pinch his adorable cheeks, “I guess that’s why you’re always sleepy in class, huh?”

The boy blushes slightly and he can feel his heart beats at the sight,

“Um, I’m sorry about that, sensei…”

“Haha don’t worry about it! Just make sure that your grade doesn’t slip, okay?”

“Y—Yes!”

Ah.

He truly is too pure.

* * *

Kageyama-kun joined the volleyball club.

Now I wish I played volleyball during my school days. I wanted to be with you a lot more.

To be able to see Kageyama-kun sweaty as he jumps and chase the ball would be nice.

But I can still see his cute sleeping face in class and the blush on his face when I called out his name.

His voice, while he was reading, is still that of a child. If I could, I would make him read all of the paragraph every class.

But then people would put their focus on Kageyama-kun.

That can't happen, I'm the only one who is allowed to focus on him.

* * *

“Ah, Kageyama is eating alone again today,”

He turned to Fuyumi who’s looking concerned at Kageyama who’s walking alone with a loaf of bread in his hand. While a lot of the students are gathered at the table chattering, Kageyama immediately walks out of the cafeteria as soon as he bought the bread though he doesn’t seem to be really concern about it.

“That boy doesn’t even talk or interact much in class. I’m kind of worried about him…”

Of course, someone like Kageyama would attract others attention. It’s only time.

“Kageyama-kun doesn’t seem to be concern about it though. Maybe he’s one of those lone wolves, independent kid,”

Fuyumi sighs, “Sure but it wouldn’t good for him in the long run. I hope he at least has some other friends outside of his class,”

He smiles despite the turmoil inside him, “I hope so too,”

“Oh yeah, listen to this Ren. Yesterday Yusuke-san—”

He immediately cut her off, “Aihara-sensei, I told you that we need to drop the nicknames when in school. Also, hearing you called Ebihara-sensei with his first name will never stop being weird,”

She pouts a little, “You move out, you grow up a little, become my co-worker and suddenly you can’t be friends with your ‘big sis’ anymore,”

He smiles at her.

Fuyumi is tolerable, if it wasn’t because of her, those hellish days would have been worse.

“Wouldn’t want the kids to have the wrong ideas about us, after all. Won’t Yusuke-san be annoyed?”

“Eh, he knows that you’re harmless. You always help out around too so you’re definitely in his good books,”

His smile grew wider,

“That’s nice to hear,”

* * *

Kageyama-kun is usually alone during lunch.

He doesn't know how to interact much and it doesn't look like he cares.

But today two other boys call out to him.

He looks happy and though I love that cute look on his face, I hate this.

Kageyama-kun should only look at me like that.

You're being too careless, Kageyama-kun.

Even with that mere janitor, you're carelessly giving away your precious smile.

The man didn't deserve your smile, no one does. Only me.

* * *

“Hey, Tobio-chan! You should greet your senpai properly!”

_Tobio?_

“Ah, Oikawa-san. I didn’t see you there,”

The brown-haired boy pouted, “How can you not see me? It’s pretty hard to miss me, you know?”

He watches as the two talks, the brown-haired boy he recognizes as Oikawa Tooru from his class is frowning as he talks to Kageyama who looks… happy.

What?

Suddenly, Oikawa is laughing as he carelessly pats Kageyama who is pouting adorably.

Why would he show Oikawa Tooru that kind of face…?

* * *

Oikawa Tooru is an honour student in my class.

He's the worst.

Someone who wears a fake smile every day and only sees himself.

What do you see in him, Kageyama-kun?

His attention would always be on Oikawa whenever he saw him.

When your eyes were not on him, he would look at you with longing in his eyes.

Unforgivable.

Kageyama-kun should only pay attention to me.

* * *

“You know, stalking is prohibited,”

The man flinched and looked at him in horror though he kept the smile on his face, “And that camera… I see that you’re taking pictures of someone,”

The man slapped the hand on his shoulders away as he hugged his camera close to his chest, “I—I’m not doing anything! I’ll be going now!”

Before the man could run away, Kubo’s voice stopped him,

“But Kobayashi Kousuke-san, lunchtime still hasn’t ended yet. Don’t you want to see more of the boy?”

The man, Kobayashi looked at him, terrified, “How did you—”

“It was only natural to understand your enemy before attacking. Sun Tzu said so himself. Well, literature wasn’t really my speciality though…”

Kubo laughs and ignores the fear in Kobayashi’s eyes as he moves closer to him. Kubo turned and looks longingly at the boy eating alone in the yard.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he? I wouldn’t blame you for being interested, it’s only natural after all,”

He pointed his finger to the boy’s figure and pretended to caress his face from the distance, “But someone like Kageyama Tobio needed to be protected from the dangerous world that threatens his purity,”

His gaze and smile turn cold as he looked at Kobayashi, “From someone like you, for example…”

Instantly at that moment, Kobayashi Kousuke know.

There is something wrong with this man.

* * *

Kobayashi is useful.

With him, I get to see Kageyama-kun whenever I'm not around.

But he annoys me; he shouldn't be looking at Kageyama-kun like that. He should only do what I said.

But just a little more, and I'll get rid of him.

He and even that Tatsumaki are useful as failsafe.

Until then, I have to stay patient.

* * *

“…He has bruises on his body,”

Kubo smiles, “I’m well aware of it. I have eyes,”

He had his suspicions before.

This wasn’t the first time he had seen Kageyama’s body.

Kobayashi looks fidgety before he speaks, “Maybe we should report it…?”

Kubo sneers, “You might not know this but that bitch is pretty crafty when she did it. What’s more, Kageyama-kun would always defend his mother,”

“This—this seems too much. Please, I don’t want to do this anymore! I—I’ll even stop following Kageyama!”

The hand grabbing his mouth surprises him but what scares him even more is the look on Kubo’s face,

“I told you to not speak his name with your dirty mouth,”

For someone who looks lean, his grip was strong enough to leave bruises.

“And go ahead, leave. But know that your entire life would be ruined when everyone knows what a fucking creep you are,”

“Wha—what about you? What you are doing is absolutely insane!”

Kubo smiles as he wipes his hand with the tissue brand that seems familiar.

“I’m different from you, I’m doing all of this for Kageyama,”

“Because I love him,”

* * *

Kageyama Ayane too could be useful.

But it was hard to restraint myself.

That bitch dares to lay her hand on my Kageyama-kun. For stealing away Kageyama-kun's smiles and tainted his body.

Once I have Kageyama-kun, she'll be the first.

* * *

“Kageyama-kun, are you okay? You look unwell,”

Kageyama flinches as Kubo put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulders.

“It’s nothing, sensei… Practice has just been a bit tougher lately,”

“I see… If you ever need any help, I’m always here for you, okay?”

Kageyama only nodded in response and Kubo hide his disappointment with his usual smile.

“I’ve seen you with Oikawa-kun a few times now. Are you close to him?”

Kageyama looks even more disappointed and a little part of him feels excited to see that kind of expression on Kageyama. He loves to see any kind of expression from Kageyama, “Ah, Oikawa-san he… doesn’t like me…”

“Really? I didn’t think that anyone wouldn’t like you,”

Kageyama blushes a bit and it made Kubo happy to see it.

He wants to see more of it.

* * *

He looks sad.

No doubt because of Kageyama Ayane.

Oikawa-kun too has been harsher with him lately.

I wanted to go out with him to help him soothe his heart but I need to be patient.

For now, Kobayashi could help me sees Kageyama-kun's cute expression as he looked at the stars.

He always looks so cute as he looked at the stars at night.

* * *

“…What is this?”

Kobayashi shivers at the emotionless voice, “It—It’s the picture you asked for. Ka—Kageyama-kun was at the planetarium as you said he would…”

“But why the fuck is the brat here too?”

The picture has Kageyama as the focus but he can still see the brown-haired of Oikawa Tooru.

And their linked hands.

“Shit,”

In the end, it has always been Oikawa Tooru.

Kageyama Tobio always has his eyes on Oikawa Tooru only.

* * *

That brat Oikawa is always ruining things.

Why was he there? Kageyama-kun should have been there with me.

I wouldn't want to kill a brat.

But I'll make sure he knows that Kageyama-kun is mine.

* * *

Upon seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi left without Kageyama with them, he waited for a bit before he entered the gym. The sight in front of him left him breathless.

Seeing the tears dropped from Kageyama’s eyes was the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"You're still here? And—you're crying! Are you okay?"

Kageyama seems so vulnerable as he let the tears drop. He opens his mouth to say something but it ended with another sob.

"…It's getting late now, Kageyama-kun. Let me bring you home,"

Kageyama nods, "Thank you, Kubo-sensei,"

He smiles at the sniffling boy as he took his hand. Kageyama doesn’t say anything as he silently follows him.

It’s like that day in the winter.

But this time, Kageyama Tobio is finally coming home with him.

* * *

It was the perfect moment.

Thanks to Oikawa-kun (that brat could be useful at times) Kageyama-kun can finally be mine.

With a crying face, Kageyama-kun voluntarily chooses me.

* * *

“Stop! Don’t touch me!”

Kageyama is struggling as he tried to release his hand from the man’s grip but the strength of a middle schooler couldn’t rival that of an adult. The man knows this as he merely chuckles and moves his face closer to the boy.

“It’s okay, Kageyama-kun. You should just give yourself up to me,”

“No—no! Let go of me!”

Kageyama tried to kick him but it was easily restrained by the man’s heavier legs. Kageyama was a lot feistier and violent than he expected. But it’s fine.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long, Kageyama-kun…”

* * *

Kageyama-kun feels good.

I wish he would smile at me but he would just cry.

I love his crying face too.

But I wanted him to smile as we become one.

He would cry out Oikawa-kun name over and over again.

It makes me angry and as a result, I went too hard on him.

He's still crying even as he passes out. His tears tasted salty but also sweet.

Why can't you just think of me?

* * *

“It’s your birthday tomorrow, Kageyama-kun,”

Kageyama stays quiet as he looked up blankly from the makeshift bed.

“I want to give something special to you. Do you have something in mind?”

It was silent for a while until he could hear a muffled voice. He moves closer to the boy who doesn’t seems to notice his presence as he continues to mumble.

“Oika…Tooru…san…”

Tears dropped from his eyes.

“I want… to see him…”

“One more time…”

The man snapped.

* * *

I wanted to give something for Kageyama-kun's birthday.

I would have given him the whole world if I could but my Kageyama-kun would surely choose a humble present.

He wants to see Oikawa.

Why?

What does the brat have that I don't?

Why won't you be mine?

That brat doesn't deserve you; I've seen how he treated you and yet you still followed him around like a lost puppy.

I hate it.

I hate it.

I hate it.

I hate it.

I hate it.

Why do you still think of him?

I did all of these for you, Kageyama-kun.

I want you to be mine only.

Don't leave me, Kageyama-kun.

I love you.

* * *

“…Kageyama-kun?”

The body remains motionless.

The man started to giggles which slowly turns into a maniacal laugh.

“Finally… You’re finally mine…”

* * *

I wouldn't give you to anyone else.

And I'll remind Oikawa-kun of that. Even if you're no longer here Kageyama-kun, your soul is forever for mine to take.

My sweet Kageyama-kun, good night and happy birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise early chapter hehe~ Since we're near the end, this is a different updating schedule. So the next update should be on the 26th=33  
> Urgh... I hate writing this chapter. It feels creepy ( >﹏<。)  
> Also, please pray that my college wouldn't quarantine us on campus for the whole semester. I don't want to spend Ramadhan on campus o(╥﹏╥)o
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	19. Hand That Never Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 700+ kudos! 💕💕

_15th December 2009_

Iwaizumi grumbles slightly as he stretches after all the practice they did today. Before he would have felt annoyed when Oikawa kept on leaving him for Kageyama but upon seeing the happy and concern face each time Oikawa laid his eyes on the younger boy, he softens and let his best friend do whatever he wants. Oikawa seems a lot better now that he had somehow let go of his resentments towards Kageyama even if it seems weird sometimes seeing how smitten Oikawa looks.

He yawns and picks up his bag, “Ergh, it’s getting late,”

“Iwaizumi-kun? What are you doing here so late?”

Iwaizumi perks up upon seeing the person at the door, “Oh, Kubo-sensei. I’m about to go home now,”

Kubo smiles at him, “You volleyball kids always seem so energetic. Go on home now. I’ll lock up the gym for you,”

“Huh? It’s fine, sensei,”

Kubo shook his head, still smiling, “Don’t worry, I’ll return the key to the gym teacher. I have some other works to finish today anyway,”

Iwaizumi raise his eyebrows though he nodded and gave Kubo the key. Kubo had always seemed so dedicated to his work but he never knew that the teacher would even stay late to finish his work.

“Thank you and sorry for the trouble, sensei! Well then, see you tomorrow!”

Kubo waves at him, “It’s nothing, Iwaizumi-kun. Have a safe trip home,”

“…Thank you, Iwaizumi-kun,”

* * *

“Good evening, Kubo-sensei,”

Kubo smiles with his usual perky smile, “You know, I’m pretty lenient but students shouldn’t roam around after school time. Even after school activity is suspended, right?”

His face turns worried as he rubbed his head, “I know that you are worried about Kageyama-kun but don’t worry, we’ll find him,”

Tooru grits his teeth, “What are you doing here, sensei? You don’t really have anything to do here, right, sensei?”

Kubo cocks his head in confusion, “To make rounds, of course. Just in case there are other students still in school, like you, Oikawa-kun,”

Something about the way he says Tooru’s name and the subtle way his smile changes sends a shiver down his spine.

“I… I didn’t see you this morning…”

“Ah, about that… I’m queasy when it comes to blood, you know? Miyano-sensei let me out early when I look like I’m about to puke,”

“But it wasn’t you who found those fingers. It was Ebihara-sensei and Aihara-sensei,”

“Did they? Must have left my name out by accident,” Kubo doesn’t even try to put an effort to make his smile seems genuine as he opens the door wider, “Anyway, you should go now, Oikawa-kun. Wouldn’t want your parents to be worried now, right?”

Tobio.

He needs to get Tobio out of here.

He put his hand on his phone and tried to smile at Kubo despite his fear, “You’re right, sensei. I’ll just get my mom and—”

His hand was grabbed tightly before he could turn on his phone. He can feel himself stop breathing as Kubo’s eyes started to turn empty despite the smile on his face, “It’s late. I can help you get home, Oikawa-kun,”

The grip is so tight he knew that it’ll bruise.

“Sensei—”

“Hnn…”

They both stiffens as a groan came from behind the mattress. Right now, Tooru can hear his heart beating so fast that he wouldn’t be surprised if the others could hear it too.

“Ah…” His face now loses all pretence and mask that he had before, leaving only an emotionless face with slight anger in his voice.

“I really didn’t want to kill you before too, you know?”

* * *

His head feels heavy.

He’s having a hard time opening his eyes.

But he knows he has to get up.

“It’s okay if you don’t open your eyes, Oikawa-kun,”

The voice only serves to strengthen his resolve as he forces his eyes to open and focus on the man who is sitting in front of him, smirking as if he’s looking at insects.

Just like Ayane.

No, worse than Ayane.

He tried to move but find his body feeling sluggish and his hand and feet tied up by tape as he only manages to sit up and lean back on the wall. He glared at Kubo and tried to speak but it sounded weak and unthreatening, “You didn’t… kill… me…”

Kubo smiles sweetly and it made Tooru sick and how much the man had used that smile in front of him and the others, “You have Kageyama-kun to thank for that. You’re always so kind, aren’t you, Kageyama-kun?”

Now that his eyes can finally focus, he could see Tobio crouching in the corner, trembling and hugging himself as he looked at them in fear, “Tobio…”

The fist to his face came out of nowhere and he finds himself once again on the floor, wheezing with the sound of Tobio’s horrified gasp in the background, “I’ve always hated how you just carelessly calls Kageyama-kun’s name like that,”

“Sen—sensei! You—you said you wouldn’t hurt him!”

The constant switching of his expression unnerves him as Kubo turns to Tobio with a smile on his face, “Ah, I’m sorry Kageyama-kun. Come here,”

Tobio’s face grew pale as his trembles worsen. He took a glance at Tooru who’s still struggling to sit up again before Tobio stood up and shakily walks towards Kubo who’s holding out his hand for Tobio. When Tobio had come close enough to him, he stood up and hug the boy in his arm, causing a violent flinch from Tobio and Tooru tried to stand up but his weak legs immediately block his attempt.

“You’re always such a kind child, aren’t you? Even with someone like Oikawa-kun, you’ve always been so pure,”

Tobio’s laboured breathing only serves to anger Tooru more as he roughly slammed into Kubo with the little strength he has, making him releases his hold on Tobio as the boy falls to his back with his whole body trembling and eyes wide in fear, “Get your hands… off Tobio!”

The sudden kick on his stomach causes him to forgot to breathe for a second as he coughs up in pain. His body curled up as he stifles the urge to puke while Kubo walks and crouches in front of him and snarled.

“I really want to kill you,”

His coughs decrease into wheezes as Kubo continues talking, “If it wasn’t because of Kageyama-kun, I would have cut you up to pieces like that useless stalker,”

Stalker?

Kobayashi…?

He looked up at Kubo in shock and fear as he speaks, “You… those fingers…”

Kubo laughs cheerfully which sends shivers down his spine, “Getting rid of pest and cleaning up the area. Killing two birds with one stone, don’t you think?”

“You—you’re sick… Why…”

“Because all of you are disgusting,”

His voice grew softer as he reaches out his hand to Tobio’s and drags him up to make him stand, “Well, everyone except for you, Kageyama-kun,”

Tobio is still wide-eyed with fear though his voice is laced with determination, “Then you—you’ll leave them alone, right? Kazuyo-san, Tooru-san, if—if I listen to you, you won’t hurt them, right?”

Kubo smiles as caresses Tobio’s face and tucks his hair behind his ear, “Of course, my dear. But Oikawa-kun isn’t the type to keep his mouth shut, right? You have to understand, Kageyama-kun. Someone like him would only come in between us,”

He struggles against his bonds as Kubo’s face move closer towards Tobio who’s leaning away in fear, “What do you think about leaving him here while we go back to our home? Don’t worry, I’ll feed him regularly so he won’t die, okay?”

Tobio shook his head frantically, “N—no! That’s—”

Tooru struggled harder against the tape before he hears the small noises of glass coming from his pocket. Seeing that Kubo is distracted, he tried to move his hand to grab on a piece of the broken glasses.

“You told me not to kill him, Kageyama-kun. Isn’t this what you want?”

“I—I don’t want anyone to get hurt! Tooru-san—Tooru-san doesn’t deserve this! Sen—sensei, please—”

Kubo stares at Tobio innocently as he tilts his head, “Are you sure about that, Kageyama-kun?”

“Eh?”

“Your precious ‘Tooru-san’, are you really sure he’s as innocent as you claim to be? Is he really the hero you see? What makes you think that he doesn’t have dirty hands like the others?”

“Of course not!” He screams out, voice slightly hoarse though know he at least has his voice back, “I’m not a fucking monster like you…”

Kubo tried to stifle a giggle before it escalates into a full-blown chilling laugh. Tobio is looking at him in fear as Tooru continue glaring at him.

“How different are you from me actually, Oikawa-kun?”

Tooru grew rigged, his hand on the glass falters for a second, “What?”

Kubo continue grinning, “You keep talking shit about me but you’re such a hypocrite, aren’t you?”

His grip tightens on the class as he discreetly uses the sharp edges to cut the tape, “…What are you talking about?”

“If it wasn’t because of that other student, you would have finally removed Kageyama Ayane from the equation. I was actually rooting for you, you know? Someone who would hurt Kageyama-kun; you too couldn’t handle it, right? That’s why it’s just too easy to push that woman to the ground, right?”

Tobio is looking at him horrified now, “T—Tooru-san, what is he talking about?”

“You’re wrong!” He looked at Tobio pleadingly before turning to glare at Kubo, “I’m not like you! I have the others to help me,”

“The others? Those fake friends of yours that you’re always surrounded by? Tell me, where are they now?”

Hajime…

“They have nothing to do with this,”

The one who left… was him.

“This is my sin and mine to atone alone. That’s why…”

His hands are finally free and despite the tape still on his feet, he jumps up and throws his whole on Kubo to pin him down. The man’s fist doesn’t hold back as he knocks on the back of Tooru’s head in an attempt to hold him down but he doesn’t relent, “Fuck—Let go you brat!”

“Tobio! Go!”

Tobio flinches as he stood up on trembling legs, “But—"

He clenches his teeth as another painful punch hit his head, “Just get out of here Tobio! Run! Run far away and save yourself!”

Tobio’s eyes glistened with tears as he ran to the stairs. Tooru’s hold on Kubo is slipping now but if he could just buy a few more seconds for Tobio—

“It won’t—It won’t open!”

Tooru’s grip falters completely at the hopelessness in Tobio’s voice as Kubo took the chance to kick him out the way. Tooru curled up again in pain as he feels like he’s being stabbed by knives on his side. His ribs are probably broken now but he could care less as he watches angrily as Kubo casually stroll up the stairs and grabbed Tobio’s arm to forcefully dragged him back downstairs.

“You can’t do that, Kageyama-kun. I told you that you won’t be able to lift the dor with this tiny body of yours. You promised to stay by my side, right? Now look what happens to Oikawa-kun,”

As if to prove his point, he sends another kick to Tooru’s body. Tobio’s knees falter as Tooru’s face scrunches in pain and tried to crawl away from Kubo to get away from the pain though Kubo only moves closer to Tooru and slowly descend his foot on Tooru’s chest, making him gasps as the weight Is making it difficult to breathe.

“No! Stop! Stop! I’m sorry! I won’t go anywhere anymore and I won’t defy you anymore so please, stop hurting him!”

The foot lifted off his chest and Tooru breathes out in relief, coughing as he turns his blurry eyes to Tobio who’s holding on to Kubo’s legs to stop him, “Tobio… no…”

“It doesn’t matter if Tooru-san is not a saint… I don’t want him to be hurt… So please…”

The tears spilt from Tobio’s eyes as his grip remained on Kubo’s legs and he continues pleading until Kubo gently pried Tobio’s hands off of him and smiles at him while wiping his tears with his hand.

“You’re so kind, Kageyama-kun. So pure…”

Kubo moves forward as he plants a kiss on the corner of Tobio’s tear-streaked eye which causes Tobio to flinch and Tooru glares hardened as he tried to move his body, “Stop…”

“Let him go, please… Then we could get out of here together… I’ll—I’ll do anything you want, sensei…”

Tobio’s body grew slack as if he has given up as he took a deep breath and closes his eyes. Kubo smiles as he cups Tobio’s face in his hands, “I knew that you’d understand…”

His face moves closer to Tobio and Tooru tried to scream but his words are stuck in his throat as he watches in horror as Kubo’s lips move closer to Tobio’s.

“Don’t… Tobio…”

Stop…!

“You fucking bastard!”

Tooru blinks as in a split second, a bag flew and hit Kubo directly on his head, knocking him down to the ground. Tobio too opened his eyes in surprise as he turned to the basement door and his eyes sparkle back in happiness.

“Iwaizumi-san…”

Iwaizumi wasted no time to jump down the stairs and slings Tooru’s arm around his shoulders, “Kageyama, hurry!”

Tobio nodded in determination as he helped Iwaizumi to carry Tooru with the other arm.

“Iwa-chan… How—"

Iwaizumi tried to smile although his face only grimaces in pain, “How long do you think we’ve been together? Of course you’d do something heroically stupid like this. You’re the only one stupid enough to do it, despite what I already told you,”

Tooru laughs despite the pain on his side, “Stop calling me idiot already you brute…”

What a dumb, loyal brute he is.

“That really hurts…”

Kubo is trembling as he stood up and glare at them with his hand on his head, “You fucking trashes are always so troublesome…”

“Let’s go!”

The three of them immediately ran up to the stairs and Tooru tried his best to keep up despite the pain in his abdomen and head.

“Nnn—!”

“Kageyama!”

Tooru turned the moment Tobio fall to see his leg being grabbed by Kubo, “You promised to never leave me, Kageyama-kun! You can’t break your promise now! That’s not the Kageyama-kun that I know!”

Before either Tooru or Iwaizumi could do anything Tobio grunt as he kicks Kubo in the face as hard as he could, making the man stumble down the stairs as Tobio hurriedly close the door, glaring at it before returning to help Tooru as they walk out of the storage room.

“You don’t know a damn thing about me,”

“Tobio…” Tooru smiles as pride bloomed in his chest, “That was really cool,”

Tobio smiles sheepishly before he grunts in pain, holding his leg in pain, prompting Iwaizumi and Tooru to stumble a little, “Did he grip you hard, Kageyama?”

“No, it’s…” Tobio grunts again before he kneels in pain, “When he makes me sleep it doesn’t feel so painful but now from that grip… I think it’s twisted. He said just in case I manage to open the door…”

Tooru frown as he trembles to stood up, “Then let’s change place. My injury isn’t so bad—”

“Don’t be dumb, Tooru. I’m more than enough to help both of you,”

“Not even you could carry the two of us! Just leave me here to guard him and take Tobio far away to get help,”

“There’s no way I would leave you here with how beat up you are! I’m not leaving any of you!”

Tooru was about to retort when he feels a hand on his arm, “My left leg can still move. We’ll go together, Tooru-san,”

Tooru nodded slowly, the pain in his abdomen making him pliant, “…ok,”

Crawling through the bushes causes more pain than he thought but he sighs in relief as he helps Tobio to get through the bushes as well with the help of Iwaizumi from behind. As they stood up by supporting each other, Iwaizumi’s blood-curdling scream immediately prompted them to help Iwaizumi out of the bushes, only to see Iwaizumi’s leg bleeding as Kubo holds a knife over it.

“Don’t take Kageyama-kun from me… He’s the only one… so…” He lifts his head to glare at them as he drove the knife further, “I’ll fucking kill you brats!”

Iwaizumi kicks Kubo’s hand with his other leg as Tooru and Tobio help him to stand up, running away as Kubo crawled out of the bush. As they run, Tooru couldn’t help but let out a hollow helpless laugh as the pain increases the more he runs.

“Heh, now all three of us are incapacitated. What a joke… What a fucking cruel joke…”

Iwaizumi pants as he keeps on running, glaring at Tooru, “Stop that! We just need to find someone, anyone!”

Tooru nods, understanding the truth behind Iwaizumi’s words. They need to get out of here, they just need to find someone to help them. But given the state they are in, it’s very unlikely they would even get past the bridge. He grits his teeth as he heard Kubo’s laugh from behind as if mocking their effort.

“You should stop now. I’m honest when I say that I hate to hurt brats so…” Kubo smiles as he moves closer to them, “Kageyama-kun, you understand, right? You wouldn’t want your beloved senpai to be hurt, right? I would totally forgive you even after all of your insolence,”

Tobio growls before he turns to glare at Kubo, “Sensei… why are you doing this? Why me? Why… won’t you leave me alone!?”

“Tobio…” He understands Tobio’s frustration, he really does, but this isn’t the time. But Tobio doesn’t seem to notice, too blinded by anger and frustration as he trembles from various emotion. Kubo however merely smiles.

“From the moment I saw you at the park during the snowy day… I knew that you were meant to be mine. And the more I know you, I become more and more certain. That’s why, Kageyama-kun, come with me,”

Tobio seems to finally reach his boiling point as he releases his hold on Iwaizumi to face Kubo completely, “You don’t know anything! All you do is just hurting people around me! And it wasn’t you who help me, it was Tooru-san, Iwaizumi-san, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Tatsumaki-san, Kazuyo-san; You did nothing!”

“Kageyama!” Both Tooru and Iwaizumi reach out to drag Tobio as he continues to glare at Kubo who looks slowly darken, “It’s good to express your feelings but wrong timing!”

Iwaizumi flinches as he put too much pressure on his injured leg and Tobio also frowns in pain as he pushes himself to move faster. He looks back to see Kubo approaching them fast.

He’s going to catch up.

With his weak body as well as Tobio and Iwaizumi’s leg. It’s only a matter of time before could catch up to them. If Tooru had his 22-years-old body, then this wouldn’t have been a problem. This weak middle schooler body would not lose to mere adult and he could stop Kubo.

He looked at the river below the bridge as they walk across it.

Neither Tobio nor Iwaizumi could run right now.

There’s no way for him to completely stop Kubo.

But he could buy them some time.

Just enough for Tobio and Iwaizumi to survive and get help.

“Hajime… Promise to take care of Tobio for me,”

Iwaizumi look at him with a worried look, “Tooru…?”

He smiles at them, “You two, get to somewhere safe, will you?”

“Tooru!” “Tooru-san!”

With that, he ran full speed towards Kubo who looked surprised by his action despite the pain in his body. Even if he couldn’t stop using his own body, there’s no way he could handle the cold December water.

“You—"

Catching him off guard, he quickly captured Kubo’s by the neck using his arm and using his whole weight, he drags both of them off the bridge.

He can feel the gravity pulling them both down to the freezing river.

“No!”

He can feel his arm being grabbed by a much smaller arm who is trembling as he struggles to drag Tooru up. Tooru looked up to see Tobio looking at him with desperation in his eyes as his arm trembles to lift up the combined weight of both Tooru and Kubo. Tobio must have left Iwaizumi to rush to them.

“Tobio! Help Iwaizumi get out of here!”

“I don’t want to!” Tobio is full-on crying now and Tooru knows that his arm and ankle must be hurting now, “I won’t let you go! I’m tired of people leaving me!”

“Tobio…”

Tooru screams in pain as he can feel Kubo trying to climb on him by grabbing on his pained ribs. He can hear laughter coming from him, “As expected of Kageyama-kun! Always trying to help,”

“No… Tobio stop! Go away!”

“I… I can’t,”

Tooru groans, both in pain and in frustration. Stupid Tobio with his stupid kind heart and his stupid stubbornness. This is why Tobio annoys him a lot with how persistent and hard-working he is. But it’s also why…

He smiles as he looks at his hand that’s slowly slipping out of Tobio’s arm despite how much Tobio tried.

“Hey, Tobio-chan…”

“Tooru-san, stop talking! I’m going to lift you up now!”

“Your 20th birthday…” Tooru closes his eyes, “Don’t forget, yeah?”

He snatched his hand away from Tobio’s violently, no doubt causing some pain for Tobio’s hand; something that’s important for a setter.

(Truthfully, he doesn’t want to ever let go of that hand.)

The next few seconds feels like it lasts forever as he looked at Tobio’s horrified face and the horrified screaming coming from both Tobio and Iwaizumi.

In those few seconds, he could see Kubo glaring at him as well as sparks of fear in his eyes and Tooru smirks as he tightens his grip on that man.

For the person who stole Tobio’s future from him.

For the two lifetimes he makes Tobio’s life miserable and ended in a tragedy.

‘I’ll drag you to hell myself,’

The seconds that last forever ended as he was submerged into the river, his hand holding Kubo tightly even as the man tried to release himself desperately from him. Black spot started appearing in his visions though he struggles to keep awake as long as the man keeps on struggling.

The combination of the pain on his body, the fatigue as well as the cold finally claimed him as he loosens up when Kubo’s struggle lessens. He smiles as his consciousness slowly slips away.

_‘Even if I got stuck in hell myself,’_

* * *

The sound of the clock ticking is the only sound occupying the dining room as Kazuyo stares at the three plates of curry in front of him; two of them untouched.

“The food is getting cold…”

Upon hearing the sound of the phone ringing, Kazuyo immediately stood up and takes the call, “H—Hello?”

The call only lasts for a few second as Kazuyo’s mouth slowly turns upwards and tears shine in his eyes. He thanks the caller profusely as he put down the phone and put on his jacket, leaving the house with a relieved smile on his face.

* * *

He’s floating.

But it’s not cold. In fact, he feels so peaceful as water beneath him seems to surround him with warmth.

Wait—is it spring already!?

He opens his eyes and squinted a bit at the bright blue sky in front of him.

“Wha—”

The water seems to be shallow all of a sudden as he finds himself sitting up and look around him.

He was surrounded by water.

“Where…?”

A black bird landed and perched on a pole that seems to suddenly appear.

He remembers this bird.

It’s the bird on the clock back at the Izakaya.

He chuckles, “So you’re a crow, huh. Funny, people always say that crow symbolizes bad luck. But…”

The crow only stares at him as Tooru play around with the water around him with his hand. It feels so comfortable as Tooru laid down and allow himself to once again float on the endless sea that somehow turns deep once again.

“Are you taking it back?”

The crow remains silent as the only sound he could hear is the sound of the waves from afar. He can feel his eyelids growing heavier.

“I don’t mind, I never thought that I would ever be able to borrow time anyway,”

He finally closes his eyes; the warmth seems to engulf him as the sound of the wave grew farther.

“Thank you… I’ll be returning what’s yours then…”

The last he heard is the squawk from the crow and the flapping of wings as he was left with the somehow comforting absence of sounds.

Ah, he’s sinking.

But it’s warm.

He smiles as he slowly let loose and allows his mind to drift away, the memory of a boy with blue eyes being the last thing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with action scenes but I tried my best（；へ：）
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	20. The Ones Left Behind

_25 th February 2010_

“Tokyo, huh. That’s pretty far,”

Tobio nods as Kindaichi returns the form to him, “Doctors said that Kazuyo-san won’t have long. Dad and nee-san will be there too but at least I want to be beside him for as long as I could. At least it’s easier to see him in Tokyo,”

“Yeah…” Kindaichi looked unsure until Kunimi jabbed him in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain.

“Kunimi you—”

“We’ll see each other during tournaments. You’ll be there, right?”

Tobio’s eyes softened at Kunimi’s words, “Yeah, I’ll be there,”

On impulse, Tobio hugs both Kindaichi and Kunimi, surprising them before they return the hug.

“See you again, Kageyama,”

“Mmhmm…”

As he walks around the school, his heart squeezes as he remembers all the memories he had of here, the good and the bad, everything.

“Hey, Kageyama,”

Tobio smiles a little as he bows at Iwaizumi, “Iwaizumi-san,”

Iwaizumi smiles as he gestures for them to sit on the bench, “I heard. So, you’re really leaving, huh?”

“Yeah…” Tobio hesitates as he fiddles with his fingers, “Iwaizumi-san I—I want to—”

“Don’t say that you’re sorry,” Iwaizumi’s voice turns soft as he gently holds Tobio’s hand, “Nothing is your fault. If anything, I’m happy that you’re well, Kageyama,”

“I—” Kageyama stumbles as he looks at Iwaizumi, “I feel like I’m running away somewhat. Leaving my home, everything and—and him…”

“Everything he did is for you. He’ll be happy to know that you’re going to live your life from now on,”

Tobio stays silent as he gazes downwards. He seems to be in deep thoughts before he lifts his head and nodded with a small smile, “Yeah…”

Iwaizumi smiles as he brings Tobio close for a hug, “Good luck Tobio. I’ll see you again,”

Tobio nodded, hiding his face on Iwaizumi’s chest.

* * *

_22 nd October 2011_

“The autumn leaves are beautiful, aren’t they, Tobio?”

Tobio nodded solemnly as Kazuyo inspect the brown leaf that he had requested Tobio to bring to him. Right now, Kazuyo didn’t even have the energy to went outside anymore.

“And in a few more months, the leaves would have all fallen which is such a shame… but that’s fine because even more beautiful flowers will bloom,”

Tobio couldn’t handle as he reaches towards Kazuyo’s hand with his own trembling one. Kazuyo smiles softly at him as he squeezes Tobio’s hand, “Hold your head high, Tobio. That’s who you are. Someone who always looks forward,”

Tobio nods as tears started dripping to his lap. He wipes them using his sleeve before lifting his head and looking at Kazuyo who’s grinning.

“After all, you still have a lot you want to do, goals you want to achieve, and people you want to see, right?”

“Yeah…”

Kazuyo smiles before he let out a huge yawn and the nurse arrives just in time to inform Tobio that visiting hour has ended. He hesitates though looking at how tired Kazuyo is, he relents as he waves goodbye at the half-asleep Kazuyo.

That night he receives a call from the hospital.

* * *

_2 nd April 2012_

“My name is Kageyama Tobio. I’m a setter. Nice to meet you!”

Tobio ended his introduction with a bow as the upperclassmen of Karasuno High School Volleyball Team nodded while the grey-haired upperclassman scrutinizes him.

“Kageyama… Oh! You’re Kageyama Tobio from Hatogawa Middle School in Tokyo, right? What are you doing here in Miyagi?”

Tobio had prepared himself for someone to ask that question, “I used to live here a few years ago,”

The bald upperclassman with the intimidating face looks at him suspiciously, “That still doesn’t explain why you would choose to come back here and to this school. Why do you choose Karasuno anyway?”

Tobio smiles, though it was a bittersweet one,

“There’s someone I want to see,”

The captain seems to notice his discomfort and move on to the short orange-haired guy beside him, which he is thankful for.

When he decided to return to Miyagi, he had thought of choosing Aoba Johsai where he knows that most of the people he knows would be there. But he returns to Miyagi to see more of his old hometown and to also widen his circle of friends. His father had said that it will be good for Tobio. Besides, surely, he’d be able to meet his friends again during matches.

And it’s closer to _him_ here.

* * *

_23 rd May 2012_

“Kageyama! We’re stopping by Sakanoshita for some steamed buns. Do you want to come?”

Tobio shook his head apologetically, “Sorry, I have somewhere I need to be. Good work today,”

With that, Tobio took off, leaving his teammates looking at him curiously.

“Kageyama is always so eager when practice ends, huh. Wait, do you think he’s meeting his girlfriend?!”

Hinata gapes at Tanaka’s statement, “No way! Kageyama didn’t even notice that he’s getting confessed to when Kimura gave him homemade cookies! There’s no way that emotionally constipated guy would have a girlfriend,”

Sugawara laugh, “Well, whoever that is, if he makes Kageyama that excited, they must be a great person,”

“Do you think it’s that Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai? They do seem close don’t you think?” Narita inquires and this seems to sparks the interest of everyone else.

“Ah, That’s true! But it could also be that shallot-head or the sleepy guy. Kageyama seems to be close to them, too,”

The discussion gets more heated before Hinata asks,

“Have you guys wonder why Kageyama didn’t choose Aoba Johsai instead? It looks like there’s a lot of people he knows there,”

Everyone seems to be deep in thoughts before Daichi clapped his hands.

“Okay, let’s stop discussing about Kageyama’s love life and get moving!” everyone obeys Daichi’s order and began to move out of the gym.

It took some time before Tobio introduced them to that person.

* * *

_27th August 2012_

“You know, I used to have a crush on you, Kageyama,”

Tobio choked on his drink as Kunimi pat his back with an amused smile, “Sorry to lay this on you so suddenly,”

Tobio coughed a bit before he looked at Kunimi in surprise, “It’s just that… It’s so out of nowhere. Do you really…?”

Kunimi smiles and looks up the skies, “You could say that you were my first love. Though your eyes had always been stuck on him so I knew that there’ll be no room for me. That’s why I never told you,”

Tobio fidgets with the yoghurt carton, “Why… are you telling me now?”

Kunimi sighs as he finishes his own drink and throws it to the nearest trash can, “Who knows? I just suddenly feel like I need to tell you. Well, I’ve moved on now but you really couldn’t truly forget your first love, huh?”

Tobio gently touched the worn volleyball strap attached to his bag and smiles sadly, “Yeah… you’re right,”

Tobio stands up as Kindaichi arrived and waves at them. Tobio hands Kindaichi his drink and Kindaichi happily accepted it and speaks,

“Oh yeah, did you hear? Ebihara-sensei and Aihara-sensei is engaged now,”

It’s a good thing that both Tobio and Kunimi had finished their drinks or else Kindaichi would have had to help two of his choking friends.

“What!? Isn’t Ebihara ancient compared to Aihara!?”

“That’s damn rude, Kunimi! They’re only 4 years apart!”

“Kindaichi is surprisingly a gossiper huh…”

“Huh, no! I just heard this from Matsukawa-san!”

“He doesn’t even go to the same middle school as us!”

“Well, it is Matsukawa-san we’re talking about here…”

Tobio and Kunimi still look suspicious even as they look at the happy picture of Ebihara and Aihara in their wedding outfit though Tobio feels warm as he looked at the happy smiles on his teachers’ face.

He wonders if he’ll ever have that kind of wedding one day.

* * *

_22nd December 2012_

“Happy birthday, Kageyama!!”

“Hu…huh?”

When he entered the club room, he didn’t expect to be greeted by everyone with party poppers in their hands. Even Tsukishima is here even though he looks as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

“How did you guys—”

“Takeda-sensei informed us since you probably won’t say anything. And we were right!” Hinata pop out another party popper close to Tobio’s ear as he cheers again, “Congratulations on finally being the same age as me, Kageyama-kun!”

“That was too close, dumbass!”

Tanaka immediately gets in between them before they could scuffle, “Okay, enough of that. Let’s go out and eat! We’ve already made reservations!”

“O—Oh…”

“Come on, Kageyama,”

“Yeah, King. Spent some time with us commoners, will you?”

Tobio groans, “Shut up, Tsukishima. I’m going, I’m going,”

It was a simple nabe place and yet it tastes like the best nabe Tobio ever had. Everyone is talking happily and loudly to the point that Tobio almost didn’t hear the announcement on the television.

“…3 years after the case of murder and attempted murder by Kubo Rentaro,”

His hand stopped moving.

_“…Kageyama-kun…”_

The sound of the chopsticks dropping sounds so far away.

There’s no way he could forget that face.

The face who looks so gentle with a matching gentle voice and yet his intents is crueller than others.

The constant darkness without knowing the time.

The hands on his skin.

The constant fear of not knowing if he’ll ever be alive.

“Kageyama!”

“Huh?”

Everyone is staring at him in worry. He didn’t notice that the chatters had stopped, leaving only the sound of the television as the announcer continues to speaks.

“…life sentence in prison but was changed into a death sentence after police discover of Kubo’s involvement with the Kubo family’s murder,”

Daichi notices Kageyama’s line of vision and put up his hands, “Excuse me, sir. Do you mind changing the channel?”

“Oh, of course!”

It changes into one of the actions movies Tanaka and Nishinoya love to watch and Tobio immediately breathes out in relief. He reached out to his dopped chopsticks and notices his trembling hands.

“Ah—I—”

“That must be because you’re not eating enough, Kageyama. Have some more meat!”

“Oh, you’re right, Noya-san! Here, Kageyama!”

“I’m not giving you any of my meat,”

“Ah, do you want to have mine then, Tsukki?”

“You guys! You need vegetables too to have a balanced diet,”

“You’re right Asahi! Have some spinach, Kageyama,”

“That’s just because you won’t eat that, Suga,”

Tobio become overwhelmed by all the attention and tried to balance all the food being put in his bowl. Hinata laughs as he put one of his meat into Tobio’s bowl.

“Next birthday too, it’s going to be like this always, Kageyama. You better be prepared!”

The heavy bowl in his hand feels overwhelming with the care from the Karasuno Team. That day on his birthday three years ago, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to survive, he doesn’t know if he’ll ever see other people again.

He smiles, “Thank you… everyone…”

Now, he was able to celebrate being fifteen years old with the people he loves.

* * *

_28th May 2013_

“Uwahh Kageyama can actually be cute, huh? What happens to your big innocent eyes and chubby cheeks? All that’s left now is a grumpy, violent, tall guy,”

“Shut up dumbass! Why do you even have that picture anyway?”

Hinata swiftly avoids Tobio’s hand as he tried to snatch the photo album from the shorter boy’s hands, “It was left here and was just begging to be opened by yours truly! Who knew that you have such a cute smile, Kageyama-kun~”

Tobio blushes furiously and before he could capture the agile boy, the door opened, halting their movement as the woman looked at them in amusement.

“I’m happy to see you boys being so energetic but keep it down a little, okay?”

Tobio lowers his head in shame, “Yes, Hikari-san…”

Hinata, however, is excitedly showing the photo album to Hikari though he had lowered his voice a little, “Hikari-san! Is this your photo album then? There’s a lot of Kageyama and The Grand King here,”

“Oi!”

Hikari giggled as she took a seat beside the bed, “I was hoping that telling the stories to him might help him a little. I’m sure he would be even happier that you two are here,”

Hinata cheers and Tobio couldn’t help but smiles as well as Hikari began showing the pictures in the photo album and began to tell both the stories that Tobio have heard and a new story.

* * *

_16 th June 2013_

“You know, Tobio, you could always do this another day,”

Miwa is looking at him worriedly and he smiles to reassure her, “It’s okay nee-san. I’m ready now,”

Whenever he’s on a break, Miwa would always insist on him visiting Tokyo. Even if it’s the weekend where Tobio would have to politely decline the offer. Each time Tobio visits, they would always avoid _that one_ particular topic though last week, Tobio finally feels that he’s ready.

“You know Tobio, I hate her. For what she did to us but more importantly what she did to you. But I’m mostly angry at myself for letting you go. I’m the older one so I should’ve been the one dealing with her. The one protecting you,”

Tobio quickly wipes the tears from his sister’s eyes before they dropped. Now that Tobio is taller than his sister, he was reminded of the many years they were separated.

“I never hated you Miwa. You were hurt too and you shouldn’t blame yourself for wanting to be safe. You’re my big sister and it is my decision to stay with her. You have nothing to blame for,”

Miwa still looks unconvinced though she nods before she hugs Tobio, “I’ll be outside. I’ll be here waiting for you,”

Tobio tightens his hug before they let go of each other. Taking a deep breath, Tobio opened the door to see the woman he hadn’t seen for 4 years. The woman who hurt him a lot but Tobio knows that she still loves him and he still loves her as well.

“Hi, mom,”

She looks at him and she smiles. Tobio returns the smile.

* * *

_20 th July 2014_

“I’ll be leaving Miyagi next year,”

He talks as he replaces the water for the flowers. The camellia and the asters are blooming beautifully. When he first takes care of the flower, there are many close calls and Tobio often finds himself panicking whenever the flowers look even slightly pale. Thankfully, Yachi had been giving him a lot of tips on taking care of flowers and he didn’t want to brag, but he might be an almost expert now.

“I got a sports scholarship at Kyoto University for the national volleyball team. It’ll be even farther than Tokyo. I don’t think I’ll be able to see you much,”

Tobio sits on the chair beside the bed and holds his hands, “But I’ll come to visit whenever I could. Hikari-san also said that I could always video call you whenever I want. And I will still be here until March. I just thought that you deserve to know now,”

Tobio smiles sadly as the person remained unresponsive. Looking at the clock, Tobio stood up and let go of the hand he’s been holding. He looks closer at the person with closed eyes. He still looks handsome even though he looks thinner now.

“Happy birthday. Wake up soon,”

Tobio kisses his forehead and leaves the room.

* * *

_17 th August 2014_

“You’ll be so far from us, huh, Tobio,”

Tobio stops cutting the apples. Kageyama Ayane is looking at her son fondly, “But I’m so proud of you for going so far. I should probably get a new big television if my son is going to on it,”

Tobio blushes as he finishes cutting the apple into rabbit shape and hand it to his mother, “You don’t need to do that. I would probably just be a benchwarmer at first,”

“I’m sure it won’t be long. You’re very talented, I know. Shouyou-kun and Miwa had been showing me clips of your play,”

Tobio splutters, “Wha—Hinata that bas—Wait, Miwa?”

Tobio look at his mother hopefully who nods, “Miwa said that she still hasn’t forgiven me but she’s trying… And I don’t deserve that but I’m so, so happy, Tobio,”

Tobio feels tears gathering in his eyes as he envelops his crying mother into his arm.

He could never imagine this kind of future to become a reality before.

* * *

_9 th September 2015_

“I’m sorry, I can’t accept your confession,”

The girl smile and nodded though she seems to be struggling from crying. Tobio bows as she waves goodbye to him. Tobio sighs before feeling an arm on around his shoulders.

“Well, another heart broken by the Campus Heartbreaker, Tobio-kun. Did you know that they’ve been making a game on who’d be able to steal Kageyama Tobio’s heart? There’s a betting pool going around, too,”

Tobio shrugged off the arm in annoyance while Atsumu just laughs in amusement. Looking behind him, the others start coming out of the hiding spot and it seems that Hinata is paying Hoshiumi as the seagull-like boy loudly proclaim ‘I win!’.

“What are you guys betting on now? Gender? Height? Whether they’d cried or not?”

They both laugh before Hoshiumi replied, “How long would it take for her to confess to you! Since I’m the closest, I win! Again!”

Hinata looks at him annoyed, “Next time, I’ll win!”

“There will be no next time!”

The others laugh as Tobio blushes except for Ushijima and Sakusa who pat his back sympathetically.

“When we dated, you aren’t too bad, Tobio-kun. But you get your head in the cloud at times. It feels lonely at times,” Atsumu made a sad face and there seem to be fake tears on his eyes. Tobio rolled his eyes at the dramatic display.

“You seem to enjoy my body more than my personality, Atsumu-san!”

Atsumu gasped, “Are you saying that I’m only in for the sex? I’m not some cheap escort, Tobio-kun!”

Tobio pinches his cheek as Atsumu continue to laugh. From the very first time they met, Tobio had been attracted to Miya Atsumu’s charisma. But even when they dated for almost 7 months, Tobio could only think of _that_ person. He loved Atsumu, he really does, but their relationship eventually ended mutually and they remained as friends.

As they walk back to their dorms, Hinata slowed his steps to match Tobio’s.

“I don’t think he minds if you move on, you know. Not that I know him but, from what you tell me, he seems like the kind of guy who just wants you to be happy,”

Tobio looks at his best friend. What Hinata said was the truth and he did try to move on. But in the end, Tobio didn’t feel like he was left behind.

“Don’t worry. I’m not waiting for him. I’m just moving on to catch up to him,”

Hinata still looks unsure but he nodded at this. He was thankful for all the support that the smaller boy had given him. And for the past few years, his small circle of friends had slowly begun to grow and so does his communication skills.

Tobio wonders if _he_ would be proud of him.

* * *

_8 th October 2016_

“Congratulations, Iwaizumi!”

Tobio clapped along with the others as Iwaizumi blushes and thank them.

“Thanks, guys. I can’t believe that all of you manage to be here on such short notice,”

“We can’t miss our great captain’s engagement party after all. Even though he’s so impatient to get married that he advances the date,”

Everyone laughs at Hanamaki’s statements while Iwaizumi splutters in embarrassment, “It wasn’t that! It’s just that Kageyama won’t be here by December so I had to change the date,”

“Ah, the great Iwaizumi’s kryptonite; Kageyama. You really do have a soft spot for him, huh,”

“Are you sure that you don’t want to marry Kageyama instead?”

This earns a punch to the head by Iwaizumi to Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s head but they just laugh it off. Tobio feels guilty when Iwaizumi decided to have his engagement party earlier than intended just because he won’t be in Japan anymore. Iwaizumi had shrugged it off and said that it was either the date gets advanced or postponed and Tobio wouldn’t want Iwaizumi’s girlfriend to have to wait that long to be engaged. She’s a lovely lady and Tobio would feel even guilty to make her wait that long. Still, he couldn’t get rid of the guilt.

“Congratulations, Iwaizumi-san. I’m happy for you,”

Iwaizumi smiles as he pats Tobio’s head. Tobio had grown taller than Iwaizumi yet the habit never stops, “Thanks, Kageyama. I’m glad that you’re here to celebrate with me,”

Tobio smiles sheepishly as he ran his hand at the back of his head, “I wouldn’t miss it. I want to be there for you like you did for me,”

Iwaizumi smiles and he seems to hesitate before he spoke, “Do you think… _he_ would angry that I didn’t invite him?”

Tobio grins, “He would probably start whining, _‘Iwa-chan~ Why didn’t you invite me?! After all the fashion advice I gave you’,”_

Iwaizumi laugh at Tobio’s imitation and Tobio smiles. He might be annoyed and starts pouting when he heard that he had missed Iwaizumi’s engagement. But just as quick as he is to sulks, he would surely congratulate Iwaizumi with a bright smile.

“Oh, right. I met Tatsumaki-san before. He’s working at a cat café now with his daughter. He asks about you and gave you a 10% off coupon for the desserts,” Iwaizumi hands him the pink coupon with cat caricature and smiles.

He’ll visit before he left.

* * *

_25 th November 2016_

“Stop crying already, dumbass Hinata! It’s only for 9 months,”

“I’m not crying! Dumbass Kageyama!”

Sure, the constant tears flowing down from Hinata’s eyes and the red nose was such a reassurance. Tobio sighs before he ruffles Hinata’s hair and hugs him, “I’ll be back soon. You’ll be fine,”

Hinata nods and Tobio can feel his eyes started to water as well so he quickly let go of Hinata. Sugawara is crying too as Asahi tried to calm him down. There are some of them missing, unable to take time off from work and college but Tobio is still happy with all the support he receives. He waves at them as his flight was announced.

Back then, he thought that Miyagi and Kyoto are already so far away. 10 hours of distance. Now it’s Miyagi to Italy. That’s at least 5 more hours away by flight.

Tobio looks at the sky and he smiles.

‘But even so, it will be the same sky over there.’

* * *

_21 st December 2017_

“One, two…”

The party poppers popped out as multiple voices cried out,

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

Tobio smiles even though he’s covered by the confetti, “Thanks, guys, but… it’s not twelve yet,”

Everyone seems to be in silence before they all turned their heads towards Hinata who sheepishly scratches his neck, “It seems that my watch is early by like… 20 minutes. Sorry!”

Everyone starts screaming all at once, causing glares to be sent their ways by the Izakaya owner and they all quiet down when Daichi and Iwaizumi glares at them. Tanaka suddenly sits up with a drink in his hand.

“Whatever! For these 20 minutes, let’s tease Kageyama who couldn’t drink yet. Kan—Oh, and Kunimi too, I guess. _Kanpai!_ ”

“ _Kanpai!_ ”

Kunimi is looking annoyed while Tobio only smiles as he joins their cheer with his glass of water.

A few years ago, he wouldn’t have thought that these many people would gather to celebrate his birthday. He can feel tears starting to gather in his eyes and he quickly wiped it before it could drop.

“Give us a speech!”

Tobio feels like a deer in a headlight with all the attention he receives. He clears his throat before he starts speaking, “Um, well. Thank you for coming here to celebrate with me. A few years ago, I wouldn’t have even dreamt of this. I thought that I would just continue to move forward alone. Or perhaps, I wouldn’t even be able to live to see this day,”

Tobio ducks his head. He feels too vulnerable to be looking at anyone now, “I’m here now because I promised someone to be here, to have a drink with him once I turned twenty. He said that I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere until I catch up to him and that has been my drive to move forward. But more than that, I met a lot of wonderful people and my drive grows from that. Now, I just want to live for myself. I want to look at him and say to him that ‘Here I am now. I’m living my best life’. But…”

The tears start to drops and Tobio had no way of stopping it. He starts to wipe it but it never stops until Tobio gives up and covers his eyes with his hands.

“I’m here now, Tooru-san… But… where are you?”

Tobio cries as the others are seemingly at loss at what to do. Even when Tobio would often look sad when he’s talking about Oikawa Tooru, he had never cried. Hinata hugs him gently as Tobio continue to sob uncontrollably. Iwaizumi, too, moves to hugs him and Tobio’s heart clenches as he’s surrounded by the warmth from his friends.

The raven clock struck twelve

…

…

…

“…Tooru!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever stop putting atsukage in all my fanfics? Nope! That's my comfort ship, okay?  
> Though imagine if I went the Kayo route and OiKage isn't endgame. How many of you would hunt and execute me?
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	21. The 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 800+ kudos ♡♡♡

Tobio gently swept off the dust from the gravestone using his tissues. Once he was sure that it was clean, he laid down the bouquet of white lilies in front of the gravestone and clasp his hand together to pray. It’s cold and yet Tobio feels a sense of serenity as he was left with only his thoughts.

Until he heard the sound of the moving crutches.

He turned toward the source of the noise and sighs in exasperation, “I told you that I’ll come to get you at the hospital, Tooru-san,”

Tooru grins sheepishly as move closer to Tobio, “You worried too much, Tobio-chan. I want to pay my visit to Kazuyo-san too so instead of making you drive two times, I’d just take the taxi,”

“Yes, but your leg…” Tobio turns to glance at the crutch in Tooru’s hand though he receives a laugh in reply.

“Ah, it’s fine now. The doctor said that I’m officially crutch-free now! All those painful physiotherapies had finally paid off!” Toor proudly lifts the crutch to prove himself. Tobio smiles at the proud look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Yes, yes, you’re amazing, Tooru-san,”

Tooru playfully flick his head as he stands next to Tobio, “Heyy no flattering me now,”

They both chuckle softly until Tooru bring out a white lily from his bag and put it alongside Tobio’s bouquet and he clasps his hand and began praying as well. Tobio leans closer to Tooru, intertwining their pinkies after Tooru finishes praying.

“I never did get to taste his curry,”

Tobio hums and smiles sadly, “Are you saying that my curry isn’t up to par?”

Tooru laughs and intertwined their hands together, gently squeezing it, “You already know that your curry is the best, you cheeky brat. It’s just… I wished I could have known more about him. We didn’t even get to know each other for a week,”

Tobio leans his head to Tooru’s shoulder and feels himself comforted by the familiar scent, “I talk about you a lot to him. I want to talk about Kazuyo-san to you too, Tooru-san,”

“I hope you talk only the good stories about me. I don’t want to be rejected by your most precious person,”

“Are you kidding me? He loves you!”

“Well, who wouldn’t?”

Tobio lightly slapped his back as Tooru grins cheekily as they began to walk back to their car. Tooru suddenly stopped, allowing Tobio to walk ahead and before Tobio could turn back to know if there’s anything wrong, his neck was wrapped by a scarf with a familiar colour as Tooru smiles gently at him.

“As I thought, that colour really doesn’t suit you, Tobio,”

Tobio smiles as he holds Tooru’s hand, “Shut up, or else you won’t be eating my curry after this,”

Tooru only stuck out his tongue as he walks forward, pulling Tobio along, “You love me too much to starve me,”

Tobio only smiles in response, unable to refute Tooru.

“Ah, we promised to meet with the others tonight. Don’t forget,”

“Eh? I thought I’ll be having Tobio-chan all to myself tonight,”

“We live together. Of course you’ll have me all to yourself,”

“I was thinking of something… different,”

“I know. I’m ignoring it,”

“Mean!”

Tobio only smiles fondly at his lover playful pout.

* * *

_24th December 2009_

"Tooru-san! Is Tooru-san okay?"

Tobio looked pleadingly at Hikari who is silently crying as she went out of the room. She looked at Tobio and gently pat his head.

"You should go see him, Tobio-kun,"

Tobio stiffens. He was scared of opening the door. He didn't want to see the aftermath of the event and yet he knows that he had to. With a heavy heart, he slides the door open.

The tears dropped as he looked at the lifeless body in front of him.

* * *

_"Another service ace from Kageyama Tobio! What a fearsome 19-year-old!"_

"Ehh that guy is seriously not even trying. You could have just finished the set with a consecutive service ace, wouldn't you, Tobio?"

Tobio looked at Tooru who's lounging on the couch watching the old Olympic recording, "It's a long time ago, Tooru-san. And that guy is pretty strong too. You should see his match this year, he got really strong,"

Tooru waved his hand, "I'll watch it later. Miwa-san just sends me new recordings a while ago so let me just finish that real quick. I can also use this recording for my next articles,"

Tobio looked at the bespectacled man suspiciously, "…Tournament videos?"

Tooru grins mischievously, "The rare, never seen before, baby Tobio videos!"

Tobio immediately tackles him on the couch, "You can't watch that! Why did Miwa-nee even give that to you?!"

Tooru cackled as he avoids Tobio's hands from grabbing the DVD, "Hahahahh Miwa-san love me so much that I finally unlocked the rarest achievement in the Tobio's archive!"

Tobio pouts as he gave up and opted to lay on top of Tooru, "What does that even mean? At this point, I think that Miwa-nee prefers you rather than me,"

Tooru laughs as he wraps his arm around Tobio and pecks his forehead, "No way~ Miwa-san would drop me in a second if she had to either save you or me,"

"…Don't say something like that…"

Guilt engulf him as Tobio's eyes darken and he tightened his hug on Tobio, "Sorry… I just want to know all of you. All those years that I wasn't with you,"

Tobio nods, "I know… I also want to know about you, too… Which is why Tsukiko-san send me this exclusive 'Young Tooru-san Crying Compilation',"

Tobio is looking at him smugly as he whipped out with the label 'Tooru's Crybaby Moments' taped on the DCD. Tooru shriek and tried to snatch the DVD away from Tobio who moves away from him.

"Ah, hey you brat! Give that back! I thought I told nee-chan to never show that to anyone!"

"She's your older sister Tooru-san. You should have known not to trust her!"

"I forbid you guys from meeting each other ever again!"

"Not happen—ah! Let me go!"

Tooru wrapped his arm tightly around Tobio's waist as Tobio weakly tried to wiggle his way out of his embrace. Tobio had certainly grown up a lot for the past eight years. He even towers over Tooru now, even if it's only 3 cm. Even so, Tobio had always looked cute and adorable in Tooru's eyes, especially when he's giggling right now as Tooru tickles him mercilessly.

"Ah—ahahahahh—Stop it!"

"No way! Your hand is still holding that wretched recording!"

"No—No! I won't let this go—Ah!"

They both dropped back to the couch with Tooru on top of Tobio. Tobio's face is red from the laughter and he is smiling softly at Tooru as their hands intertwined. Tooru shifted his position so that they're lying side by side. They cuddled comfortably in silence for a while before Tobio spoke.

"Tooru-san… We need to get ready now,"

"Hmm, don't wanna~"

Tobio poked his cheeks as he closes his eyes, "Come on, the others will be there soon. Would be rude to keep them waiting,"

"Eh, let them wait. Right now, I just want to hug the shit out of my boyfriend,"

Tobio chuckles as he tried to sit up, "Come on, lazy bum. Or else Iwaizumi-san and Hinata would be barging in and force us out,"

Tooru groans, "Where did Shrimpy get all those energies? He should just hibernate like all the other wild animals,"

"Well, you're not exactly wrong on that. We still need to get going though. This is finally the time Kunimi could finally drink with us,"

Tooru laughs as he sat up on the couch, "Ah, I'm kind of sad that we won't be able to tease him anymore~ Time passes by so fast,"

"Yeah… it does…" Tobio stood up but he stopped when he saw his hand still interlaced with Tooru's. Tooru is looking at him with a soft look and Tobio smiles in reassurance.

"I won't be going anywhere. I'll always be with you,"

Tooru smiles at him, "Yeah… Well then, how about we get ready together?"

Tobio grimaces and began to move faster to their bedroom, "No way. Then we would definitely not be going out early!"

"Aww come on Tobio-chan~ I promise I won't do anything~"

"No way! I won't be tricked by that again!"

* * *

_11th January 2010_

"Kageyama? What are you doing here?"

Tobio stopped stroking Tokugawa and bow slightly at Tatsumaki who took a seat beside him, it's Coming of Age today so there wasn't supposed to be any school right? Do you need anything?"

Tobio continues petting Tokugawa, shifting his hand so that it's now scratching Tokugawa's chin, "I just thought that I want to come here. I wasn't really thinking of anything…"

Tatsumaki nods in silence as the other cats started to come towards them. They sat in comfortable silence before Tatsumaki clear his throat and look at Tobio.

"Oikawa… How is he?"

"…Nothing changes…"

"I see…"

Tobio smiles sadly, "…But if it wasn't because of you, Tatsumaki-san, then I won't even have any hope. Thank you,"

"I'm just doing what everyone would do and just happen to be at the right place and the right time,"

_Tobio’s eyes widen in relief and he thanks whatever deity there is as he stumbles and carefully help Iwaizumi down to ran towards Tatsumaki who is holding a trash bag in his hand. He notices Tobio coming towards him and he immediately dropped the trash bag and ran to Tobio, holding him before he could drop._

_“Kageyama!? What happened? Do you need—”_

_“Tatsumaki-san, please! Tooru-san he—he’d die!”_

_Iwaizumi catches up and talks with the same desperate tone, “Tatsumaki-san please call the police! Our friend is in danger right now! At the bridge!”_

_Without missing a beat, Tatsumaki pulls out his phone and began dialling the police. Tobio’s heart thumped loudly as he looks back to the direction of the bridge. He desperately wanted to return to the river and yet his leg would only be a hindrance._

_“Stay here for the police. I call one for you guys here too. I’ll come back later,”_

_Before Tobio or Iwaizumi could say anything, Tatsumaki ran to the direction of the bridge and Tobio collapses, his head pounding as Iwaizumi supported him._

_“It’ll be okay, Kageyama. Stay with me, the police will be here soon,”_

_He can feel himself blacking a few times before he can hear the many voices surrounding them with unknown people helping him to an ambulance. He could hear Iwaizumi’s voice in the distance as well._

_He doesn’t know if it’s a dream but the last thing he remembers is reaching out to Tooru’s cold hand as the older boy is lying lifelessly next to him before he completely blacks out._

"Not everyone is brave enough,"

If it wasn’t for Tatsumaki being near them, Tooru’s condition could be even worse due to the cold and maybe even to the point where Tooru wouldn’t even be breathing anymore.

Oda jumped to Tobio's lap alongside Tokugawa. The cat started to cuddles together and Tobio smiles at the adorable display. He looked up the see the formerly empty cherry blossom tree has started to sprout out its bud. Soon, new flowers would bloom but Tobio wouldn't be here to see that.

"Coming of Age day… Something about turning twenty is really special, huh? Tooru-san talks about waiting for me turning twenty so that he'll have a drink with me. I wonder what all of that was about…"

"He's waiting for you then,"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Live a happy life, Kageyama. When Oikawa wakes up, you can have that drink together, look at the cherry blossoms together and play volleyball together again. Keep on moving forward for him,"

Tobio started to tear up and he hurriedly wipes his eyes with his sleeves, "Yeah… I'm sure he'll be there,"

Tobio smiles as he gently pets the sleeping cats on his lap, "See you again, Tatsumaki-san. Thank you for being my friend,"

Tatsumaki smiles and pats his head, "Thank you for being my friend too,"

* * *

"So, Kageyama, you got tricked again, huh?"

"Shut up, dumbass!"

Hinata gracefully avoided the hand coming towards his head and cackled, "Ahahahh you definitely get tricked! You two are super late!"

"If you want to see the evidence, it's here too, Shrimpy. Tada~"

Tobio shrieks as Tooru snatched his scarf, showing the results of their activities for the other to see. Hinata immediately covers his eyes as Tobio tried to hide the hickeys with his hands.

"Eww, I don't need to see that Bakayama!"

"I didn't even want to show you! Tooru-san you dumbass!"

Tooru laughs but he didn't return the scarf and went to sit down next to Iwaizumi who's shaking his head at him, "Glad to see that you're still the same, Shittykawa. Your harassment skills seem to have improved though,"

"Well, it's not harassment if it's with your own boyfriend~"

"Urgh, show-off,"

Tooru laughs and his hand immediately went to Tobio's as his boyfriend sat beside him. Tobio glares at Tooru but he returns the gesture and squeezes Tooru's hand, "I'm still not forgiving you,"

"Sure~"

Daichi cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention as he raised his glass, "Well, now that our special guest is finally here, let's finally start celebrating Kageyama's birthday! Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!"

Tooru smiles as he down his drink, his hand never letting go of Tobio's.

Ah, he's been dreaming of this.

"I guess we finally got to keep our promise, huh, Tooru-san?"

Tooru smiles at Tobio who's lifting his own glass of drink. Tooru clink their glasses together,

"I've dreamed of this for a long time. Thank you for being born, Tobio,"

The chatters around them bring a smile to Tooru’s face. Compared to before, the number of people here have doubled up. It only goes to shows how much Tobio was loved and being taken care of while he wasn’t able to and he was grateful for them.

“Hey, Tooru-san, do you remember what you told me before the day I first went to your house?”

Tobio is smiling wistfully as he looked at their friends. A nostalgic smile tugged on Oikawa’s own smile, “Of course. I promise that I’ll tell you everything, right? How I will always find you,”

“And the two straps,”

Tooru smiles, “And the two straps,”

“Well, we have the whole night. I would like to listen about it tonight, please,”

Tooru snuggles closer to his boyfriend and nodded, “Of course. Well—”

“Ohh is Tooru-san telling a bedtime story? Or is it something juicier?” Atsumu is looking at them with a smug grin on his face and click in tongue his annoyance now that Atsumu had gathered the attention of everyone else. Tobio chuckles and looks at Tooru.

“If you don’t mind, Tooru-san. Why don’t we share this with the others too?”

Tooru sighs as he ruffles Tobio’s hair, “You should be glad that you’re cute. Oh well…” he takes another sip of his drink and happily exclaimed,

“Let me tell you about me and Tobio’s greatest love story,”

* * *

_25th December 2017_

Aren't you coming in, Tobio-kun?"

Tobio flinches as Hikari greeted him from behind. He avoided her gentle eyes as he fidgets with his hands, "Will he want to see me? I'm the reason that he…"

Hikari gently holds his hand and look at him in understanding, "Your name is the first thing he said when he wakes up. I have to admit, I am a little jealous but you are the person he wanted to see the most. Go on,"

Tobio nods and takes a deep breath. The door slides slowly and his breath hitches as his eyes catch sight of the man sitting up on his bed illuminated by the light from the window. His brown eyes turn and meet Tobio's own blue eyes and he smiled.

"Hey there, Tobio-chan,"

Tobio crumples as he sobbed in relief.

* * *

"Ah~ It's cold~ Tobio-chan, warm me up with your hug~"

Tobio stumbled a little as Tooru let himself drape over Tobio. He looped Tooru's arm around his neck and put his arm around Tooru's waist to stabilise him, "I know that you want to drink but you drank way too much, Tooru-san. Geez…"

Tooru laughs freely and Tobio smiles seeing the wide smile on his lover's face. Tooru suddenly went stiff and excitedly pointed at the sky.

"Look Tobio! It's Orion!"

Tobio looked up and smiles as he saw the bright stars of Orion, "You're right… it looks so beautiful…"

Tooru giggles, "One day let's go to Orion together Tobio-chan. No, no, screw that. Let's get married there, Tobio!"

Tobio blushes as he pouts, "You're talking nonsense now, Tooru-san. You can't get married there…"

"Of course you can! If they won't let us, I'll bring Orion to you as a wedding gift!"

"You're not making any sense anymore, Tooru-san,"

Tooru began humming the wedding theme as he sways around, making it hard for Tobio to walk straight, "Ahh I can't see Capricorn. Can you see them, Tobio-chan?"

"No, I don't, Tooru-san,"

Tooru stuck out his tongue, "Well that sucks. The Capricorn is a really good luck charm. When I saw it, I'll definitely propose to you, Tobio,"

Tobio splutters as Tooru looked at him dreamily, "…Next time you won't be drinking like this anymore. I'm banning it,"

"I'm serious! I want to marry you. I want to celebrate all of your birthdays as your husband,"

Tobio's hand slightly shakes as he tried to put the key to open the door. Tooru meanwhile just keep on babbling, "I missed your twentieth birthday so I don't want to miss it anymore~ Remind me to propose next morning, yeah, Tobio?"

Tobio immediately throws himself to Tooru as soon as he closes the door. He tugs on Tooru's jacket desperately as Tooru returned the hug. He feels a gentle hand patting his head as Tobio tried not let the tear fall from his eyes.

"I thought Tobio-chan doesn't cry anymore? There, there, Tooru-san is here now. No need to cry anymore,"

Tobio nods, "You're here,"

"Tobio-chan loves me so much huh~? Then you would totally accept my proposal and be my wife, right~?"

Tobio chuckles, "I'm a man, Tooru-san. I'd be your husband,"

"Yeah, that's nice too. When is our honeymoon? Now?"

Tobio bursts out laughing and releases the hug. He intertwined his hand with Tooru's and walk to their room.

"You're way too drunk right now. Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"Hmm okay~"

* * *

_8th January 2018_

"It's Coming of Age today, isn't it?"

Tobio finishes peeling the apples into rabbit shape and placed them at the table, "Yeah,"

"Ah, I can't believe I missed your twentieth birthday. After all that promises I made with you, too," Tooru picked up a slice of apple and observes it, "Bunny apple? I didn't that you have developed such a cute quirk, Tobio-chan~"

Tobio shoved the apple slice into Tooru's mouth as his face turns red, "Shut up and eat!"

Tooru choked slightly as he chews the apple slice, "Uwah, you turned out to be so violent after all these years. I told you that hanging out with Iwa-chan too much will be a bad influence!"

"…Did I change that much?"

Tooru looked at Tobio who's eyes are on his lap. Tooru hums as he ate another slice of apple, "Hm, well, you're taller now, your voice is deeper and sexier now and those eight years really did something to your muscles! I need to catch up soon,"

Tooru laughs as Tobio's face turns redder and glared at Tooru. Tooru looked at the rabbit-shaped apple and smile softly.

"But you cut this apple into a cute bunny shape. You still greeted everyone politely and pouts a lot for a grown man. And I see that you still kept that volleyball strap for me. No matter how much hotter or different you turn, you are still my cute and adorable Tobio-chan,"

Tobio whimpers before he lifts his head to show his red-rimmed eyes. Despite that, he smiles brightly at Tooru and hands the volleyball strap to him.

"You're so cheesy, Tooru-san,"

Tooru's hand are warm in his and as he looked at the warm brown eyes, he finds himself finally confessing the words that he waited years to tell the man.

"Tooru-san... I..."

* * *

"God, my head is killing me!"

"That's what you get for drinking too much,"

Tooru pouts as hugged Tobio's waist, "How cruel~ Show some compassion for your boyfriend, will you?"

"Well, you reap what you sow. It was tough bringing you back home yesterday. Maybe I should've taken Atsumu-san's offer to help,"

Tooru immediately sat up and hugged Tobio tightly around his shoulders, "No! Anyone but him! I don't trust that foxy bastard!"

Tobio chuckles as he affectionately pats Tooru's head, "Believe it or not, you guys are cut out from the same cloth,"

Tooru gasps in offend, "Not even Iwa-chan had said something that cruel before. I've been betrayed by my own lover,"

Tobio flick his forehead, "You're so noisy for someone with a hangover,"

"Urgh… now that you remind me…"

Tooru slumped face-first on the bed and groans. Tobio smiles and lies beside his lover, "But you're one of a kind, Tooru-san. Not everyone would propose by saying that he'll bring Orion to their lover,"

Tooru stiffens and turns his head towards Tobio in horror, "Wh—What?"

Tobio grins and pokes the tip of his nose with his slim fingers, "You were some weird and romantic shit last night. Mostly weird but it's kind of sweet… I was hoping you'd do it while you were not drunk, though,"

Tooru covers his face with his hands and groans in embarrassment, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You ask me to remind you to propose the next morning. It's next morning,"

"Urghh… What did I do to deserve this?"

Tobio was silent as Tooru keeps groaning. Tobio suddenly took Tooru's hand and kiss the back of Tooru's hand,

"I do,"

"Eh?"

"There's no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. My star, my hero; Tooru-san, will you marry me?"

Tooru's eyes widen before he laughs and cups Tobio's face. Tears are lining up in his eyes as his forehead met Tobio's.

"What was that proposal? I'm having a hangover and there's no ring. But it feels so you… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Tobio,

"I do,"

Tobio sniffles as the tears dropped from his eyes. Tooru laughs before their lips met and Tooru gently caresses Tobio's face. They parted for a while before their lips met again, this time hungrier and more passionate. By the time they parted, Tooru looked at Tobio's blue eyes and his warm smile. He could still remember the boy who looked up to him with his huge blue eyes. The boy who he would never imagine waking up every morning with him beside him.

"I love you, Tobio,"

His smiles are one of his favourite things ever since they met.

"Thank you for giving me the best birthday, Tooru-san,"

Tooru laughs as he kisses Tobio one more time.

"Happy 21st birthday, Tobio,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is doneeee (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Huehhhh I'm so glad to finally finishes this~  
> Thank you so much for all of your support! Enjoy the tiny extra chapter btw☆
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


	22. Extra

_Congratulations you guys! Shittykawa is your problem now Kageyama so good luck!  
-Iwaizumi Hajime_

_Congratulations Kageyama, Oikawa-san. Please don’t use this as an excuse to show more PDA.  
-Kunimi Akira_

_Congratulations Kageyama and Oikawa-san! We’ve been waiting for this for such a long time!  
-Kindaichi Yuutarou_

_I’m happy for you Kageyama! Take care of this grump for me, Oikawa-san. Congrats!  
-Hinata Shouyou_

_Congratulations Oikawa and Kageyama~ Here’s a compilation of Oikawa crying during the wedding. Love you_ _♡  
_ _-Matsukawa Issei & Hanamaki Takhiro_

_Congratulations Kageyama! All of us love you and are happy for you!  
-Sugawara Koushi_

_Congratulations Oikawa, Kageyama. I wish for everlasting happiness in your marriage.  
-Ushijima Wakatoshi_

_Congratulations Tobio. Words couldn’t describe how happy I am for you. Take care of my son, Tooru-kun and welcome to the family.  
-Kageyama Hiroaki_

_Congratulations my little Tobio!! Kazuyo-san would be proud of you. Tooru, thank you for taking care of him and welcome to our family!  
-Kageyama Miwa_

_Congratulations to Tooru, my baby brother and to Tobio, my new baby brother_ _♡♡_ _  
-Oikawa Tsukiko_

“Replying to all of these is going to take forever… Just use email or LINE like a normal person already, geez,”

“As soon as we got married you immediately lose the romantic bone huh, Tooru-san?”

Tooru pout as he looks at his now husband who’s also looking at the many congratulatory cards in his hand, “Hey, I’m still a romantic here! And if you found Atsumu-chan’s card, give it to me. Let me answer it,”

Tobio casts a suspicious glance at him, “Are you still hung up over Atsumu-san? It’s been years already,”

“Nah, it’s just tradition now. It’s the basis of our friendship, Tobio,”

Tobio chuckles and continues looking at the congratulatory cards, “Sure, sure,”

Tooru’s eyes are attracted to one blue card in particular and he smiles softly at the words on the card.

_Thank you for bringing happiness to my son. Congratulations.  
-Kageyama Ayane_

“Ah, I finally found Hikari-san and Minato-san’s card. Your dad gave us a ticket to Italy and tell us to enjoy ourselves, how nice of him. And your mom—”

Tooru looked at Tobio who stopped talking to see him blushing and looking a bit annoyed, “What? What did mom say?”

“She—she said she can’t wait to see a new grandchild… She’s aware that we’re both guys, right?”

Tooru laughed loudly as he left his portion of congratulatory cards to hug his blushing husband from behind, “I’m sure she is very aware of it from that one time she made that surprise visit. Well, we could always adopt or surrogates…”

His grin turns mischievous and Tobio immediately tried to escape his hold though Tooru was quicker to carry him to their bed. Tobio found himself trapped with Tooru on top of him with his hand on the sides of Tobio’s head, caging him. Tooru smirks at him and Tobio shudders at the predatory look Tooru has.

“But we shouldn’t skip the process, shouldn’t we?”

Tobio protest but it was lacklustre, “We—we should finish our reply, Tooru-san…”

Tooru shrugs as his mouth move closer to Tobio’s neck, “We could always do it tomorrow. Right now, I’m hungry for some Tobio-chan~”

Tobio sighs before he cupped Tooru’s face and bring it closer to his face. Tooru looks perfect in his hands as he caresses his husband face, the ring in his hand lightly touches Tooru’s face before their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they separated, Tobio smirks at Tooru.

“Go ahead, Tooru-san. I want to have my fill of Tooru-san too,”

Tooru lick his lips at the look his husband is giving him,

“Thanks for the meal,”

* * *

“…Kageyama, you’re still really easily tricked, huh?”

Tobio groaned and lower his head in defeat, “Shut up…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's truly finished ♡  
> Thank you for the continuous support and staying until the end! Until next time ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


End file.
